Marked Complete
by Sarai GN
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Enamorarse es fácil. Adaptarse a una vida juntos es más difícil. El amor es una cosa esplendorosa. El amor nos lleva a donde pertenecemos. Pero con el tiempo, todos tenemos que bajar a la realidad. Cuando el amor es un torbellino, ¿existe tal cosa como el equilibrio? Secuela de Marked.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

 **Link de la historia original:** **www fanfiction net/ s/ 11954875/ 1/ Marked-Complete**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Zafrina Ibori era una mujer increíble. Bella estaba tratando de mantener su máscara de profesionalismo cuando, en realidad, estaba _fangirleando_ * por dentro. Cuando Eric le había dado la entrevista, había estado tan emocionada que había saltado a sus brazos.

La mujer era una increíble artista y filántropa que había tenido una carrera diversa e interesante. A los sesenta y tres años, estaba siendo honrada con un premio a la trayectoria, un honor sobre el que ella bromeaba que resentía.

—¿Están bajo la impresión de que he terminado? ¿Que a los sesenta y tres, soy incapaz de producir mi obra más famosa?

Ella era más fácil de entrevistar de lo que Bella había esperado; amable y abierta mientras hablaban tomando café. Si no fuera por la grabadora verde brillante entre ellas, Bella podría haber creído que no era más que una salida con una amiga.

Esto, poder conocer gente como Zafrina, conocer incluso un pequeño pedazo de ellos, era una de las millones de razones por las que Bella amaba su trabajo.

Bella suspiró, mirando entre sus notas.

—Déjame ver aquí. Creo que estamos a punto de terminar —dijo, tratando de mantener oculta la punzada de decepción en su voz. Podría haber hablado con Zafrina para siempre, pero la entrevista tenía que terminar en algún momento.

Zafrina ladeó la cabeza, dándole a Bella una mirada de complicidad.

—¿En serio? ¿No se te olvida una pregunta?

Bella revisó entre sus notas de nuevo, con la esperanza de que no hubiera olvidado algún evento reciente.

—Estoy segura de que olvido un montón de preguntas —respondió con una pequeña risa, esperando no parecer demasiado nerviosa—. Estoy segura de que podría escribir toda una serie de libros sobre tu vida si llegara a hacerte todas las preguntas que tengo. Un solo artículo es casi una injusticia.

—Oh, me agradas. —Zafrina se rio y le dedicó una suave sonrisa—. ¿No vas a preguntar sobre mi vida amorosa? ¿No quieres ver mis tatuajes?

Era, en el ambiente del periodismo actual, una pregunta válida. Zafrina era una de las raras artistas en el ojo público. Más allá de eso, a lo largo de su vida, había sido vinculada con un número de personas de alto perfil y celebridades, incluyendo uno de los solteros más codiciados de Hollywood en el momento. A pesar de que esa particular relación había terminado casi dos décadas atrás, Bella sabía a ciencia cierta que a Zafrina todavía le preguntaban sobre la misma.

Se apretó la lengua contra el paladar, considerando sus palabras con cuidado. Sus opiniones sobre la cultura de las celebridades y lo que el público pensaba que debía saber de completos extraños —en particular las mujeres—, eran claras y vehementes. Ella quería mantener la compostura y ser profesional.

—Mientras que, por supuesto, daría la bienvenida a cualquier anécdota personal que desees compartir, encuentro ese tipo de preguntas personales invasivas y groseras. Tal vez si yo fuera una buena amiga tuya, tus relaciones serían de mi interés, pero no lo somos.

Zafrina se echó hacia atrás en su silla, mirando a Bella por un largo momento antes de estallar en una sonrisa.

—Impresionante, ¿verdad? Nuestra obsesión con estos tatuajes. Como artista, es mi instinto abrazar la belleza de la idea. Estos tatuajes son una prueba de que hemos amado, y bajo cualquier circunstancia, creo que la esencia del amor es ver las maravillas de otra persona. El amor es el concepto personal más intenso, una conexión mágica con otro ser humano.

»Sin embargo, nuestra tendencia como sociedad es que sea algo burdo. Realmente, ¿qué significa el amor? Algunos de nosotros nos enamoramos y desenamoramos con el viento. No debe haber nada de malo en ello, sin embargo, esas personas llevan sus tatuajes como letras escarlatas. Nosotros, como sociedad, vamos más allá de nosotros mismos tratando de juzgar la forma en que amamos.

Bella asintió con entusiasmo.

—Y no se limita sólo a la siempre presente aparición del tatuaje. Estoy segura de que estás consciente; he visto innumerables artículos sobre las joyas que llevas, el posible significado de ciertas piezas que usas repetidamente. Eso es una locura.

Zafrina echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

—Oh, sí. Estoy muy consciente. —Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa, sosteniendo su taza de café entre sus manos—. Sin embargo, los tatuajes tienen prioridad. Son una prueba fehaciente de amor, todo lo que alguien piensa que eso significa. ¿Sabes que ha habido personas que tratan de levantar mi camisa, falda, en busca de mis tatuajes?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es terrible.

—Sí. Cada vez que estaba con alguien nuevo, esa era la única pregunta. ¿Tengo su tatuaje? Como si el tatuaje hiciera mi relación con esa persona más válida, importante o real. Es mi vida. Te aseguro que todas mis relaciones son reales.

Zafrina se inclinó de nuevo, sus ojos fijos en Bella.

—¿Quieres la respuesta a la pregunta más frecuente? Sí, por supuesto, tengo _su_ tatuaje.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco a pesar de sí misma. Por mucho que honesta y verdaderamente creyera que la vida personal de Zafrina y sus relaciones eran solo asunto de ella, también era consciente de que lo que la mujer le había dado era una gran noticia. Ella estaba hablando de su más famosa relación. Le acababa de dar a Bella la respuesta a la pregunta que todos los que se interesaban en las celebridades querían saber, y a juzgar por la mirada traviesa en sus ojos, ella sabía exactamente lo que había hecho.

Ella se rio y puso su mano sobre la de Bella.

—Está bien. Te lo digo porque quiero. La mayoría de los reporteros, quieren lo jugoso, la historia que vende. El hecho de que siempre seré más conocida por mis relaciones que por mi trabajo es algo que a regañadientes he aceptado. Tal vez me estoy haciendo ingenua en mi vejez, pero creo que eres honesta en tus objetivos. Creo que lo entiendes. Nunca me conocerás. A puertas cerradas, puedo ser la persona más horrible en el planeta. Podría regañar a mi marido. Podría patear a mi perro. Nunca lo sabrás.

»Por lo que me admiras es por mi trabajo. Eso es todo lo que sabes, porque de eso es todo lo que tienes pruebas. Creo que entiendes eso, por lo que no importa decirte que sí, tengo _su_ tatuaje. Lo que significa que, sí, mi amor por él fue real, a pesar del hecho de que, sí, rompí su corazón. Nunca sabrás cómo fue nuestra relación, lo que _él_ era detrás de puertas cerradas. Es fácil para nosotros imaginar a estas celebridades como personas sin defectos, pero ese no es el caso. Lo cual no quiere decir que él es una persona horrible. No lo es en absoluto. Había una razón por la cual lo amaba, después de todo. Pero esa razón, el amor en sí, no es mágico. La prueba de ese amor es parte de mí, está escrito en mi piel, y no me arrepiento de eso. Tampoco voy a pedir disculpas por el hecho de que amarlo no fue suficiente para prometer una vida feliz.

—Sí. Entiendo eso, créeme —dijo Bella—. Yo crecí con una madre que no se enamoraba _tan_ a menudo, pero sí sucedió un par de veces. Sin embargo, una vez, ella se enamoró de un hombre abusivo. Y después de eso, se conocía suficientemente bien como para saber que no era del tipo de sentar cabeza. Sin embargo, todavía se enamoró.

—Imagina eso. Ella todavía es capaz de amar a pesar de que no tiene interés en una relación a largo plazo. Y estaría dispuesta a apostar que un montón de gente encuentra algo malo en eso.

Bella resopló.

—Oh, por supuesto. Aunque, como se vio después, mi madre no fue el ejemplo perfecto de alguien que podría encontrar el amor sin compromiso. Ella ha estado felizmente casada desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Con una persona que supongo que no sólo amaba, pero encajaba con su estilo de vida.

—Exactamente.

Zafrina sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes por qué es esto, en mi opinión? Es porque nos vemos atrapados en la magia y el misticismo de esos tatuajes, del amor. Y lo que la gente no entiende es que el amor no es todo lo que se necesita, tampoco es la cosa más importante que necesitamos. Al menos, no esa clase de amor; la clase que los tatuajes representan. La clase de amor de "estar enamorados".

»Eso no quiere decir que el amor no sea grandioso. Oh, la historia de la gloria del amor. —Zafrina rio irónicamente—. Es una cosa hermosa y devastadora, ¿no es así? Las altas y bajas. La alegría extrema, siempre unida al hecho de que estas personas, estas personas perfectamente imperfectas, defectuosas, tienen el poder de hacernos daño en formas desgarradoras. El amor es todo lo que la gente dice que es. Una montaña rusa. Lo máximo en las altas. Las bajas tan horribles que, durante horas, días, o años, consideras la opción de que la muerte podría ser preferible.

»Cariño, ¿quién tiene tiempo para eso? —Zafrina se rio de nuevo, esta vez más ruidosa—. Me encanta estar enamorada. Lo hago. Es fantástico, pero también es desgastante y agotador. Pierdo de vista tantas otras cosas cuando estoy enamorada, y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Hay mucho más que quiero lograr. ¿Te gustaría conocer otro terrible secreto mío?

—Si digo que no, sabrías que estoy mintiendo —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

—Ja. Sí. He aquí mi secreto. ¿Mi marido? ¿El único de mis amantes a quien he prometido amar, honrar, y atesorar hasta que el amor nos separe? No tengo su tatuaje y él no tiene el mío.

Bella parpadeó, aturdida.

Zafrina rio.

—Lo sé. Es difícil de concebir, ¿verdad? Oh, yo lo amo, y él me ama. Pero es este amor constante y tranquilo. La amistad y el compañerismo. Es cierto, no consigo las altas, la adrenalina de estar enamorada, pero prefiero esto. Extiendo mi pasión a través de muchas cosas, y no soy menos feliz por ello. De hecho, a menudo hay más paz en mi vida que cuando he estado locamente enamorada. Mi matrimonio es muy feliz y cálido. Nuestras _vidas_ encajan, y eso me hace más feliz que cualquiera de los tatuajes que me voy a llevar a la tumba.

Durante mucho tiempo ninguna de las dos habló. Bella tomó un sorbo de café tibio, procesando las palabras y sabiduría de Zafrina. Seguramente debería tener algún tipo de seguimiento, pero no estaba al tope de su juego como habría estado normalmente.

Zafrina le acarició la mano.

—Bueno, querida. Tienes todos mis secretos ahora. ¿No tienes que volver a la oficina?

—Oh sí. —Bella se aclaró la garganta, enfocándose nuevamente—. Escucha, no puedo explicarte el gran honor que ha sido hablar contigo. Me siento honrada de que fueras tan abierta y honesta. No te preocupes. Voy a mantener tu privacidad.

—Mi querida, no vas a hacer tal cosa —amonestó Zafrina, su tono serio, pero sus ojos brillantes—. Di esta entrevista por voluntad propia, y soy muy consciente de cada palabra que he dicho. Utilízalas.

—Pero... esta es tu vida privada. Tu vida personal —indicó Bella, completamente en shock—. Nunca has hablado acerca de tus relaciones personales.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Como lo hemos hablado, no importan mis logros, el público en general siempre estará más interesado por los tatuajes que tengo y lo que piensan que eso significa en términos en que me pueden juzgar. Una de las ventajas de tener mi edad es que, usando una de mis expresiones favoritas de tu generación, me importa una mierda. No me avergüenzo de lo que soy, a quién he amado, a quién no he amado, y los errores que he cometido a lo largo del camino. Todos hemos cometido errores. Todos hemos causado angustia y daño a las personas que hemos amado. Cada uno de nosotros. He aprendido. He crecido. Me gusta la persona que soy.

Su sonrisa se suavizó mientras miraba a Bella.

—No soy ajena a lo que sucederá si publicas lo que te he dicho. Eres una mujer muy joven, Bella. Y con talento. Oh, sí —dijo, señalando a la expresión del rostro de Bella—. He leído algo de tu trabajo. No voy a hablar con algún reportero a menos que haya leído su trabajo. Eric lo sabía. Aprendí hace mucho tiempo que el talento existe en abundancia. Sin embargo, es la perseverancia, habilidad, y la pura suerte lo que impulsa a las personas en sus carreras.

»Por lo tanto, hoy es tu día de suerte. Has dicho todo lo correcto, e hiciste a una anciana creer que eres exactamente lo que necesita el periodismo en estos días de sensacionalismo y juicios. Tienes el talento para contar mi historia de la manera que quiero contarla. Por lo tanto, cuéntala. Necesitamos más voces como la tuya en esta industria.

»La mejor de las suertes, Bella. Que tu carrera sea tan larga y maravillosa como la mía.

 **~ 0 ~**

—Bueno, ya está hecho —dijo Bella.

Edward, que había estado sentado frente a ella, sus pies sobre su escritorio mientras hojeaba una revista de arquitectura, se puso de pie al instante. Rodeó la mesa para llegar a ella. La tomó de la mano, guiándola a ponerse en pie, y se sentó en su silla. Tiró de ella hacia abajo sobre su regazo y buscó el mouse, desplazándose a la parte superior del artículo.

Mientras leía, Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, respirando el olor de él. Estaba, como siempre, nerviosa. Por supuesto, ella quería que él disfrutara de su artículo, y siempre estaba la duda, preguntándose si lo había hecho bien. Pero más allá de eso, ella amaba esta parte.

Siempre que tenía una fecha límite que cumplir y que la mantenía en la oficina tarde, Edward tendía a seguirle el paso. Nunca la molestaba, sentado frente a ella y haciendo sus propias cosas hasta que terminaba. Bella siempre encontraba su presencia calmante, pero era esta parte la que amaba.

Le encantaba la forma en que siempre estaba ansioso por ser la primera persona en leer su trabajo. Le encantaba bajar de la adrenalina de la escritura descansando en sus brazos así. Le encantaba cómo él mantenía una mano en el mouse mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la espalda. Le encantaba que podía sentir la vibración de sus gruñidos y risas mientras leía.

Bella amaba a este hombre con una intensidad que la estremecía cada vez.

—Esto es muy bueno, Bella —señaló Edward cuando terminó. La besó en la frente—. De verdad, honestamente estupendo. No sabía mucho sobre Zafrina antes de leer este artículo, pero la has hecho parecer tan fascinante.

—Ella es fascinante —explicó Bella—. Fácilmente una de las primeras veinte mujeres de todos los tiempos que admiro.

—Se muestra tu pasión. —Sus dedos se cerraron en su pelo mientras hablaba, y su sonrisa era de adoración cuando la miraba—. Tienes un don, amor. La forma en que me haces ver la esencia de una persona o de una situación, me encanta eso de tu trabajo.

Calor se expandió a través de Bella, e inclinó la cabeza, invitándolo a un beso. Él cumplió, acunando su mejilla mientras la besaba suave y lento.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —dijo, las palabras retumbando contra sus labios—. Esto va a ser maravilloso.

—Sí —concordó Bella, agachando la cabeza y mirando a otro lado.

—¿Qué pasa?

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Sé que esto era lo que quería Zafrina, pero no me gusta el hecho de que esto podría dar a conocer mi nombre. —Apretó los labios, luchando contra la insatisfacción—. No todas las otras cosas en el artículo. No sobre su arte, la forma en que ella es capaz de capturar las almas de las personas y ciudades. No sobre su trabajo, lo que ha hecho para las personas necesitadas. Nadie se preocupa por todo eso. Voy a ser la reportera que consiguió que Zafrina Ibori hablara sobre sus tatuajes.

—Hmm. —Edward pasó la punta de la nariz a lo largo de su pómulo—. Me imagino que así de frustrada es como Zafrina se siente. Lo que dijo sobre el hecho de que siempre será más bien conocida por romper el corazón de un famoso actor de lo que será por lo que hizo por el mundo. Su arte. Su trabajo de caridad. —Le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca—. Sin embargo, su trabajo es obviamente apreciado. Está recibiendo este premio. Hay mucha gente como tú que aprecia lo bueno que ha hecho, la belleza que ha traído. Tu artículo le ayudará a otros a ver eso en ella, también. Y, lo más importante para mí, ayudará a la gente a verte a _ti._

»Así que tal vez serás más conocida por ser esa periodista que consiguió que Zafrina contara los secretos de varias décadas. Lo que importa es la gente que verá más. Los que recordarán todo lo que has dicho sobre Zafrina. Los que estarán tan impresionados como lo estoy yo por la forma en que traes a la vida a una persona. Toma la oportunidad, Bella. Te lo mereces, ya sea que lo hayas conseguido de la forma que esperabas o no.

Bella sonrió y enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿De verdad crees que es un buen artículo?

—Uno de tus mejores. Empatado en el primer lugar con esa historia que hiciste sobre el tipo que se quedó atascado en el traje del conejito de Pascua.

Ella se rio y le golpeó el pecho. Él le agarró la mano y la besó.

—Ahora vamos —dijo, su voz baja y ronca—. Envía la maldita cosa a tu editor para que pueda sacarte de aquí. Quiero cogerte antes de que decidas que una periodista ganadora del premio Pulitzer no debe ser vista con alguien como yo.

—Eres ridículo —respondió ella, poniéndose de pie.

Él se levantó, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—¿En qué te convierte eso por enamorarte de mí?

Ella suspiró.

—Una boba —bromeó, inclinándose para enviar el artículo y apagar la computadora.

En las primeras horas de la mañana, mucho después de que Edward se quedara dormido, con un brazo tirado al azar alrededor de su torso desnudo, Bella permaneció despierta. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que Zafrina había dicho sobre el amor, del tipo de enamorarse. De lo que los tatuajes estaban hechos.

Todo lo consume, había dicho Zafrina. _Pierdo de vista tantas otras cosas cuando estoy enamorada, y tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._

Bella miró a Edward. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo, llena como siempre estaba con calor, ternura y pasión. Consumida por amor. Buen Dios, entendía el sentimiento de Zafrina. Gran parte de su vida estaba envuelta en este bello hombre.

Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de pasión, deseos y necesidades que recaían en otra parte, Bella no podía dejar de preocuparse. Después de todo, las mujeres a las que más admiraba, Zafrina y Tanya la ex esposa de Edward entre ellas, tendían a poner al amor de segundo. ¿Qué decía eso de ella?

¿Qué decía eso sobre su futuro con este hombre maravilloso?

* * *

 ** _*Fangirleando:_ No encontré una traducción que le diera sentido a la palabra, por eso la dejé así. Pero les dejo la descripción de lo que es fangirling: la reacción que tiene una fan a cualquier mención o avistamiento del objeto de su "afecto". Estas reacciones incluyen dificultad para respirar, desmayos, ruidos elevados, temblores, sacudidas de cabeza feroces, como si estuvieran en medio de una convulsión, bragas mojadas, etc. Eso es parte de lo que Bella está sintiendo al estar sentada frente a una de las personas que ella más admira, y poder entrevistarla.**

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí tienen el primer capítulo de la secuela de Marked. Las actualizaciones serán los sábados.**

 **Ya saben que en el grupo compartimos adelantos, actualizaciones e información sobre nuevos proyectos. Pueden acceder desde mi perfil, o aquí les dejo el link (recuerden eliminar los espacios): www facebook com/ groups/ la traductora malvada**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Técnicamente, habían estado juntos un año.

Un año atrás, Bella había regresado de Israel, y finalmente habían hablado de lo que querían. El amor, después de todo, era sólo una emoción. Era una cosa increíble y humilde ser amado por alguien. El amor tenía la tendencia de colorear todo lo demás en la vida.

A Bella no le gustaba hablar del tiempo que pasó enamorada sola; cuando pensó que su amor sería por siempre no correspondido. Su vida entonces se vio envuelta en oscuridad, con los únicos puntos de luz pura siendo el tiempo que pasaba con él. La luz de amarlo siempre fue atenuada cuando se acordaba de que estaba disfrutando de ese amor sola, porque él no era suyo. Su entusiasmo por su trabajo, su vida plena y feliz, decaía ante eso. No era que no disfrutara de esas cosas buenas. Ella era feliz con sus amigos, entusiasta en su trabajo, y en espera de una carrera brillante. Sin embargo, su corazón se rompió una y otra vez, incluso cuando él no estaba justo frente a ella.

En el último año, sin embargo, Edward había llegado a verla aceptando esta nueva faceta de su vida que no había planeado para ella. Él sabía que ella tenía sus momentos de duda e incertidumbre. Había visto todas las maneras en que los tatuajes y el amor podían destruir a una persona; las cosas horribles por las que las personas pasaban por amor; la forma en que podía cegarlos ante las cosas malas. Él hizo todo lo posible por demostrarle a ella todos los días que valía la pena. Lo que tenían era hermoso, y mientras que el amor no garantizaba que una persona era buena para otra, él y Bella juntos eran maravillosos.

El año pasado había sido una revelación para los dos. Edward nunca había estado en los inicios de una relación adulta. En muchos sentidos, él nunca había estado en una relación en el sentido del clásico de tratar de averiguar cómo dos personas con dos vidas muy diferentes encajaban entre sí. Él y Tanya estuvieron juntos antes de saber algo acerca de las personas que iban a ser y la vida que querían llevar.

Era más que un desafío de lo que Edward esperaba. Siempre se había definido a sí mismo como parte de una unidad. Nunca había sido simplemente él, Edward Cullen y su vida.

En un mundo ideal, se habría dado cuenta de que él y Tanya eran una mala pareja años atrás. Se habrían divorciado, amigablemente con suerte, y él habría tenido tiempo para descubrirse a sí mismo como una entidad singular antes de conocer a Bella. Pero el mundo insistía en ser lo que siempre era, complicado.

Pero esa era otra razón por la que Bella era buena para él. Joven como era, ella también era firme en sus propias creencias. Él tenía la tendencia a ser demasiado formal sobre ellos. Si ella hubiera querido casarse el día que su divorcio estuvo finalizado, de buena gana habría estado de acuerdo. Bella había insistido en que el equilibrio era tanto sobre el espacio como sobre la integración. Todavía vivía con Jake y Embry. Fue clara sobre ver a sus amigos con y sin Edward allí. Ella le animó a tener una vida fuera de ella.

Después de todo, como Bella había señalado, este no sólo era el primer año que estaban juntos, sino que era su primer año separado de Tanya. Necesitaba al menos algo de espacio para reconfigurar realmente su vida.

—Y si te das cuenta de que no soy lo que quieres, lo sabremos más pronto que tarde —había dicho Bella, tratando todo lo posible para ser madura sobre esa idea.

La acercó a él y le besó el cuello.

—Si bien no es imposible, es más probable que el Papa se declare ateo —había dicho.

De mala gana, había llegado a apreciar el espacio en el que Bella había insistido. Fue agradable ser capaz de reorientarse. Había viajado a Inglaterra, donde nació su padre, con su padre y hermano. Se había ido a Nueva Orleans solo, dos cosas que él había querido hacer durante la mayor parte de su vida y no había podido porque Tanya nunca tenía tiempo. En casa, solo en las noches que Bella no estaba con él o él con ella, Edward había tenido tiempo para pensar.

Edward había llenado su propio apartamento con cosas que le gustaban: sus sofás, su arte, sus libros en los estantes. Tenía bastante carne roja en la nevera y el congelador, porque le gustaba la carne roja más que la de pollo y pescado. Tuvo que acostumbrarse a la idea de _decirle a_ Bella cuando salía con sus amigos por su lado en lugar de preguntarle si tenían algo que hacer.

Pero ya había pasado un año, y quería empezar a pensar en su vida y Bella juntos.

No sabía si ella se había dado cuenta de la fecha. Bella no era una romántica. Ella no era del tipo de celebrar aniversarios. Y realmente, Edward no era de ese tipo tampoco. No lo suficientemente romántico para pensar que deberían hacer una producción de la misma. Sólo lo suficientemente romántico para reconocer el tiempo, celebrar el amor que nunca había sabido que existía.

No era exactamente difícil conseguir que ella se quedara a dormir. Sin embargo, no le importaba quedarse en su casa. Le gustaba la novedad de tener que estar en silencio. Él y Tanya no habían tenido exactamente la típica experiencia universitaria de tratar de tener sexo sin alertar a los compañeros, ya que estaban casados y en una casa propia. A Edward le gustaba jugar a un juego. Cada vez que Bella lo hacía callar, él se esforzaba para tratar de hacerla gritar.

Esa mañana, la mañana de su no-aniversario, Edward despertó a Bella con besos y una canción. A él le gustaba cantarle. En realidad no sabía por qué. Fue algo que surgió de forma natural; como si verla trajera la música a su vida.

— _No es Año Nuevo que celebrar. No hay corazones de caramelo cubiertos de chocolate para regalar._ —Él le acarició el cuello, besándole la garganta, la barbilla, a lo largo de su mandíbula—. _No es comienzo de primavera. No hay canción para cantar. De hecho, este es sólo otro día normal_. *****

Sus pestañas revolotearon, su mirada soñolienta tierna mientras se enfocaba en él.

—¿Crees que no sé qué día es hoy?

Entonces la besó, y no dejó de besarla durante mucho tiempo. No fueron besos destinados a conducir a nada. Dudaba que alguna vez se cansara de tocarla, pero esto... esto era bueno, también. Simplemente disfrutar de la sensación de su boca que se movía con la suya, su suspiro contra sus labios, y sus dedos en su pelo.

Cuando él se retiró, estaban envueltos en los brazos del otro, sólo mirándose. Contentos.

—Si pudieras ir a cualquier parte del mundo, ¿a dónde irías? —preguntó después de unos minutos.

Ella suspiró, estirando sus brazos, atrayendo los ojos de él por un momento por todas las curvas de su cuerpo, cubierto por la camiseta que usaba por la noche.

—¿A dónde no me gustaría ir? —Ella lo miró, sonriendo mientras se estiraba para pasar sus dedos a lo largo de su barbilla. Él había descubierto hace tiempo lo mucho que ella amaba su barba—. No tengo una lista. Realmente nunca tuve la oportunidad de viajar. Mi lista de lugares en los que he estado incluye la costa del Pacífico, Arizona, Las Vegas, e Israel.

Él se frustró.

—¿De verdad?

Ella le dio un golpecito en el vientre varias veces, burlándose.

—Hemos tenido esta discusión antes.

—¿La hemos tenido?

Su expresión se volvió más cautelosa mientras asentía.

—Me estabas hablando de todos los lugares a los que planeabas ir.

Con su esposa, ella no lo añadió. Edward hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza, agachándose para besarla una vez.

—No me importa más esa lista. Quiero una nueva lista. Una para nosotros.

Sus dedos le tocaron el escaso pelo en el pecho y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

—¡Oh, los lugares a los que irás!* Mi padre me regaló ese libro cuando me gradué de la universidad.

—¿Cuál es la primera cosa que se te viene a la mente? Si pudieras ir a cualquier parte.

—¿Contigo?

Su sonrisa se extendió ampliamente por sus mejillas. Le encantaba la idea, la posibilidad de viajar con ella.

—Sí, conmigo. Tú y yo.

—¿Y si dijera que quiero ir a Disneylandia? —preguntó, moviendo las cejas juguetonamente.

—Son las orejas de ratón, ¿verdad? ¿Me quieres ver con las orejas de ratón?

Bella puso las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, imitando las orejas de ratón.

—Creo que quiero ver si gritas en la montaña rusa.

Él la fijó con una mirada.

—De verdad quieres ir a Disneylandia.

—Nunca he ido.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿No viviste al sur de California?

—Durante poco tiempo. ¿Recuerdas la parte en la que dije que nunca tuvimos un montón de dinero? Disneylandia estaba fuera del presupuesto incluso entonces.

—¿De verdad quieres ir a Disneylandia?

—Sí, pero no me limito a eso. —Ella se acercó más a él por lo que sus cabezas estaban en la misma almohada—. ¿A dónde quieres ir? —Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa y bajó la cabeza casi con timidez—. Conmigo.

—Hmmm. —Él dejó que su mano viajara por las líneas de su espalda, presionando la forma de su omóplato contra su palma—. Quiero aprender a bailar flamenco en España.

—Ajá. Crees que voy a vestirme con el abanico y esa cosa en mi pelo, ¿verdad?

—No —mintió—. Pero sí quiero bailar contigo otra vez. —Ella se había enamorado de él después de que bailaron toda la noche, y quería el beneficio de bailar con una mujer que amaba.

—En España.

Se encogió de hombros.

—En cualquier sitio.

—¿A dónde más quieres llevarme?

—Oh, no. Es tu turno.

—Quiero ver la Gran Barrera de Coral —dijo después de unos momentos de pensarlo. Después se rio.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Sólo te estoy imaginando en equipo de buceo.

—Nunca he buceado. Australia, ¿hmm? He oído que tienen arañas impresionantes.

Ella se estremeció.

—Me amas, ¿verdad?

Sonrió y besó la punta de su nariz.

—Resulta que sí, lo hago.

—Entonces, si alguna vez vamos a Australia, te asegurarás que todas las arañas se hayan ido, ¿verdad?

Él rio.

—Por supuesto, princesa.

 _ **~ 0 ~**_

Salieron de la habitación de Bella una hora más tarde por el sonido de voces fuertes. Edward no se sorprendió al ver a Alice y Jasper allí. Lo sorprendente fue que Jacob y Alice estaban en algún tipo de discusión. Alice podía dar un poco de miedo cuando estaba molesta, por lo que Edward se encontró acercándose a donde Jasper y Embry estaban de pie, mirando la discusión.

—Como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo que opacaras mi propuesta, ¿ahora esto? —exigió Alice, moviendo un dedo hacia Jacob.

Edward debería haberlo sabido. Alice y Jacob habían estado enfrentados desde que Jacob había opacado su elaborada propuesta a Jasper, proponiéndose él a Embry.

—Pensé que era una broma. Vamos. El hombre propone a la chica. Esa es la forma en que funciona el mundo.

Incluso Edward se palmeó la frente ante esa observación.

—Oh, nene —dijo Embry en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza.

—Oye, genio. Tú estás comprometido con otro hombre —replicó Alice, exasperada como todos ellos—. Se supone que debes comprender que las convenciones no tienen nada que ver con esto.

—Basta, está bien. —Bella se acercó a sus amigos que discutían, poniendo una mano en cada uno de sus estómagos y apartándolos mientras se ponía entre ellos—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo?

—Por ti —dijeron Jacob y Alice al unísono.

Bella parpadeó.

—¿Espera? ¿Qué?

Jacob señaló con un dedo acusador a Alice.

—Ella vino aquí para pedirte que seas su dama de honor.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? —gritó Alice, golpeando el suelo con el pie—. Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa.

—¡Sorpresa! Yo la conozco desde hace más tiempo —dijo Jacob, apuntándose a sí mismo—. Ella va a ser mi dama de honor. Sólo porque tú tuviste que escoger la fecha equivocada…

—La fecha que en realidad tiene un significado para nosotros —replicó Alice, haciendo un gesto entre ella y Jasper.

—Oh, Dios mío. Paren —pidió Bella—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Parece que Jasper y Alice escogieron la misma fecha que Jake y yo. Para casarse —explicó Embry—. Por lo que cualquiera podría pensar que sería un problema porque no podrían ir a la boda del otro, y son tan buenos amigos —dijo las palabras, mirando fijamente a Jake, como recordándole a su novio que había olvidado ese hecho—. Pero en lugar de eso están peleando por ti —terminó, mirando a Bella.

—Oh. —Miró a Alice—. ¿Y viniste aquí a preguntarme?

Alice arrugó la nariz, haciendo un puchero muy ligeramente.

—Él lo arruinó. Tenía todo esto planeado. Una propuesta. Te propones a tus damas de honor. —Puso una caja en las manos de Bella—. Ten.

Edward miraba, perplejo, mientras Bella abría una pequeña caja para encontrar un _Ring Pop_ * en el interior.

—Me iba a hincar en una rodilla y todo —dijo Alice con un suspiro.

—Oh cariño. —Bella abrazó a Alice con un brazo y se rio—. Nunca haces las cosas a medias, ¿verdad?

Ante eso, Jacob finalmente pareció avergonzado. Se frotó la parte posterior del cuello.

—Lo siento. No debería haberte echado a perder esto. —Hizo una mueca—. Es solo que, cuando te digo que hemos fijado una fecha, la primera cosa que dices es que tenemos que cambiarla. Como si fuera un hecho.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—Estaba sobresaltada por eso; eso es todo. Estoy un poco estresada. Ya sabes, si no lo hacemos el diez de febrero del próximo año, tendríamos que posponerlo durante todo un año. Pero eso sólo me deja unos pocos meses para planificar. Es muy poco tiempo para hacer todas las cosas que quiero hacer. Esto es lo primero, y ya salió mal. —Cruzando los brazos, Alice se sentó en el sofá con un resoplido.

—¿Por qué el diez de febrero?— preguntó Bella.

Jasper se acercó para colocarse detrás de Alice. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Es el día en que nos conocimos.

—¿Y qué es para ustedes? —preguntó Bella.

Jake suspiró.

—El día después de que salgo de vacaciones del trabajo.

Edward tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano para ocultar su diversión esta vez.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

—Sabes, cariño, tal vez es una señal. Tienes razón. Es demasiado pronto, y el próximo año está muy cerca. Tal vez es hora de que nos demos una fecha importante diferente para celebrar.

—No. —Jacob rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Miró a Embry y extendió una mano—. Tú querías una fecha más significativa. Yo sólo tenía un poco de prisa para casarme contigo. —Su labio se torció—. Sabes, tengo que aprovechar el momento ahora que se puede. Antes de que te eches para atrás.

Embry enrolló su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jacob.

—Idiota —dijo cariñosamente.

Compartieron un beso rápido antes de que Jacob se girara hacia Alice.

—Toma febrero. Además, Em tiene razón. Yo quiero estar allí.

—¿Quién dice que estás invitado? —preguntó Alice, pero era obvio que estaba bromeando. Todos sonrieron—. Entonces, ¿vas a ser mi dama de honor o qué? —inquirió Alice, volviendo su atención a Bella.

—¿Qué pasa si quiero mi propuesta?

—Ah, tal vez deberías dejarle eso a tu novio. —Alice le guiñó un ojo a Edward.

Edward tuvo que esforzarse para mantener su sonrisa normal. La idea de proponerse a Bella le había, por supuesto, pasado por la cabeza antes. Extendió la mano y tomó la mano de Bella, dándole un apretón.

Iba a suceder algún día. Estaba seguro de ello.

Qué gracioso que los amigos de Bella estuvieran en el mismo lugar en sus relaciones. A pesar de que él era el mayor de todos ellos, él y Bella estaban en la etapa más reciente. Aún así, Edward apenas podía envidiarlos. Hoy, él tenía una respuesta a la primera de las muchas preguntas acerca de su vida juntos, los lugares a los que querían ir juntos. Era suficiente.

Por ahora.

* * *

 ***La canción que Edward le canta a Bella es de Stevie Wonder – I just called to say I love you**

 **www youtube com / watch?v=L0Ylf4EoiIU**

 ***El libro al que se refiere Bella es: Oh, the Places You'll Go! Escrito por Dr. Seus**

 ***Ring Pop: Es un anillo de plástico y la joya es un caramelo.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Nyx, Kriss, Wawis Cullen, Emma jupy, The Princess of the Dark, Toscany80, Mon Carter, Skye Bennet Ward, sarai pineda, Ingrid MMP, JoanS2506, Peyci Cullen, patymdn, PichiLG, adriana molina, BM Cullen, freedom2604, fathy hurtado, Prisgpe, EmmaBe, GSora, Bitah, EbyCmasen, carmen-cielo, rosy canul, Bree-Tanner-Bears, UserName82, y los anónimos.**

 **Las esperamos en el grupo en facebook, donde compartimos adelantos, actualizaciones, e información sobre nuevos proyectos. Pueden acceder a él desde mi perfil, o aquí les dejo el link (recuerden eliminar los espacios): www facebook com/groups/ la traductora malvada/**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

El año pasado, su primer año nuevo, juntos, Edward la había llevado a ver a su padre en Washington. Él había alquilado un barco en el agua y habían visto los fuegos artificiales sobre la Space Needle. Ella recordaba bien el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda mientras él la envolvía en sus brazos, tirando de ella hacia atrás contra su pecho para que pudiera susurrarle al oído.

—Feliz Año Nuevo.

Y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de cuánto había cambiado su vida. Su vida estaba al revés e irreconocible de cómo había sido, de lo que ella había esperado que fuera el año anterior. Había estado inmersa en su trabajo de reportera mucho más pronto de lo que había esperado. Ella, por primera vez desde que tenía seis años de edad, no pasaba la noche con su mejor amigo. Y estaba enamorada. Felizmente, perdidamente enamorada de un hombre cuyo divorcio se había finalizado solamente dos días antes.

La vida. Era rara vez como se imaginaba, y sonaba tan sórdida cuando no se era el que la vivía.

Era principios de diciembre, y él todavía no había traído a colación Año Nuevo. Ella podía apostar que él tenía un sinfín de planes para ellos, pero habían estado en un montón de viajes los fines de semana del pasado año. Bella tenía una idea divertida en su cabeza. Se preguntó cuán fácil sería convencerlo para seguirle la corriente.

Estaban en su casa, afuera en el porche con vista a la ciudad. Una ráfaga de nieve temprana caía, y a ella le gustaba verla desde la comodidad del porche. Excepto por sus mejillas casi congeladas, en realidad estaban bastante calientes. Estaban descansando juntos en una de las sillas. Bella estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward, recostada para que cada pulgada de su cuerpo estuviera pegada contra él, su cabeza debajo de su barbilla. Una manta los cubría a los dos, pero eran los brazos de Edward alrededor de ella, su cuerpo caliente debajo de ella, lo que realmente la mantenía calientita y cómoda.

—Sabes, en algún momento nos vamos a congelar aquí —dijo Edward, dejando besos en su cabeza.

—Seremos un buen helado entonces.

—Es verdad.

Bella frotó sus pies a lo largo de los de él.

—Así que, tengo algo que preguntarte.

—Uh oh. Me tienes algo ebrio aquí.

—Bueno, eso es para que no nos congelemos. Además, quiero tener suerte contigo más tarde.

Él resopló y movió las manos para meterlas bajo la cintura de sus pantalones.

—No creo que necesites alcohol para eso.

—Lo sé, pero es divertido.

—Eso también es cierto.

—Me estás distrayendo a propósito.

—Lo siento, amor. Dijiste que tenías algo que preguntarme.

—Sobre la víspera de Año Nuevo. —Ella inclinó la cabeza para besar la parte inferior de su mandíbula—. Nos hice reservaciones en un restaurante de lujo en la ciudad.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí. Es un lugar agradable. Hay que vestir elegante. —Ella ahuecó su mejilla—. Hay una pista de baile.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

—Oh. Bailar.

—No es tan elegante como un baile, pero creo que estaría bien.

—Sería bueno. —Él apretó sus lados—. ¿Vas a llevar un vestido ceñido?

—¿Te gustaría eso?

—Bella, me gustas en una bolsa plástica de basura. —Él se rio y la besó en el cuello—. Pero, sí, quiero verte toda elegante de nuevo. —Sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga—. Entonces quieres que nos quedemos.

—Los chicos y todos se van a ir. Seríamos solo nosotros. —No es que a ella no le gustara recibir el Año Nuevo con amigos y familiares, pero pensó que sería bueno comenzar su año envuelta en Edward.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso.

 **~ 0 ~**

Edward encontró una gran alegría en el hecho de que pudiera planear eventos de nuevo. Aunque trataba de no exagerar, le gustaba hacer revuelo con las cosas de vez en cuando. Planear algo especial para el cumpleaños de Bella —el primero de sus cumpleaños que habían pasado juntos— había sido el punto culminante de su año. Así que sí, había tenido algunas ideas llamativas sobre lo que podrían hacer para Año Nuevo.

Aun así, no estaba decepcionado con la idea de un tranquilo Año Nuevo en lo más mínimo, sobre todo si eso significaba que podía bailar con Bella de nuevo. Había sido una temporada de vacaciones agitada ya que los padres de Bella estaban separados y vivían en diferentes estados. Eso, y que Bella estaba empezando a tener más trabajo, historias más importantes desde la entrevista de Zafrina. Ella había estado esperando ser asignada a una rara entrevista que podría haberla mantenido fuera de la ciudad hasta la primera parte del año, pero se había ido un reportero más experimentado. Edward, aunque decepcionado, había estado feliz por ellos como pareja.

Como Jacob y Embry se habían ido a pasar el Año Nuevo a Las Vegas, Edward había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Bella.

—Hay que aprovechar que podemos tener relaciones sexuales en el sofá —había bromeado ella.

Habían tenido relaciones sexuales en el sofá, en el piso de la sala, sobre la mesa de la cocina, y una vez contra la pared en el pasillo. Edward no era nada si no meticuloso.

Había regresado a casa con el tiempo suficiente para ponerse un traje y echarse de la colonia que Bella había conseguido para él. Esa que hacía que ella metiera la nariz en su cuello y lo respirase. A él le gustaba cuando ella hacía eso.

—Cariño, estoy en casa —llamó cuando se dejó entrar al departamento de ella.

—Cinco minutos más —dijo Bella desde su dormitorio.

Según lo prometido, Bella salió del pasillo cinco minutos más tarde. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella, la respiración de Edward quedó atrapada en su garganta.

Bella siempre era hermosa, pero esto... Ella era perfección. Su vestido de cóctel no era ostentoso para un salón de baile de lujo, pero era elegante. Rojo y largo con un corte clásico. El cabello le caía suelto en ondas que se rizaban en las puntas. Tenía los labios pintados de rojo rubí. Era impresionante, y no podía creer que ella fuera suya. Él siempre sabía que era el hombre más afortunado en cualquier habitación que entraba, pero con esta maravilla en su brazo, todo el mundo lo sabría.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó en voz baja y tímida. La tomó de la mano, levantándola por encima de su cabeza, guiándola en una vuelta.

—Bella —dijo, su voz ronca. Tragó saliva—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que tengamos que estar en el restaurante?

Ella inclinó la cabeza, su sonrisa tímida convirtiéndose en malvada.

—No hay suficiente tiempo para que salga y vuelva a entrar en este vestido —dijo a modo de advertencia. Se echó a reír, un sonido estrangulado dado que su pene se retorció en sus pantalones.

—Bueno, no necesito mucho tiempo. Aunque... —Movió su mano de su espalda hacia abajo para tocar su trasero—. No tomaría mucho subir este vestido y…

—Edward.

—Cierto. —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Pero tenemos diez minutos?

—Probablemente veinte antes de tener que apresurarnos.

Él asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, hurgando en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Sacó su teléfono y encontró la lista de reproducción que quería. La había creado en un capricho hace algún tiempo, música suave para bailar o hacer el amor. No había tenido motivos para usarla todavía.

 _Lady in red_ , una de las canciones que habían bailado la noche en que Bella se enamoró de él, se reprodujo. Puso el teléfono en la mesa de café, tomó la mano de Bella, y la tomó en sus brazos.

La sonrisa de Bella se suavizó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, siguiendo el paso de él mientras se balanceaban.

—La pista de baile en el restaurante es mucho más elegante que esto.

—Sí, pero estoy impaciente. —La besó, arruinando su maquillaje perfecto.

Ella no se quejó. Le devolvió el beso y bailó con él alrededor de la habitación.

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

Podrían haberse quedado en el restaurante para recibir el Año Nuevo.

Habían pasado un muy buen momento. La comida era de lujo, cada plato más delicioso que el anterior. No se había sentido tan ridícula como se imaginó cuando Edward le ofreció un bocado de su vieira y ella se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomarlo directamente de su tenedor. Había un montón de alcohol, vino, champán y martinis. La música no era tan refinada como Bella había imaginado. Una vez que todo el mundo estaba de pie y bailando, la banda había tocado la Macarena. Un grupo de gente saltando alrededor en esmoquin y vestidos de cóctel era una vista que Bella no iba a olvidar pronto.

Sin embargo, alrededor de las once, durante un baile lento, Edward la acercó a él y besó un rastro hasta su oreja.

—Salgamos de aquí —susurró, y las palabras enviaron un delicioso escalofrío por su espalda.

Media hora más tarde, Bella pensó que se iba a volver loca, ya que estaba deseosa de estar piel contra piel con Edward. Ella estaba en esa zona, ese maravilloso, exhilarante espacio, donde no había nada ni nadie en el mundo excepto Edward.

Tenía sus brazos alrededor de él, besando su mejilla y cuello mientras que él trataba de conseguir meter la llave en la cerradura de su apartamento. Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta, gruñó, tirando de ella hacia el interior y en un abrazo aplastante. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, tenía la boca sobre la de ella, empujándola mientras ella lo empujaba de vuelta.

Se sentó en el sofá y ella a horcajadas sobre él, manteniendo sus fervientes besos mientras sus manos le aflojaron la corbata y le desabrocharon la camisa de vestir.

Bella amaba la sensación de su cuerpo bajo sus manos. Ella amaba los duros contornos de su pecho y, por supuesto, el ver su marca allí sobre su corazón. Besó a lo largo de su mandíbula y luego su cuello. Había un punto que amaba chupar porque lo hacía gemir cada vez. Rodó las caderas, pero su vestido era demasiado ajustado para conseguir lo que realmente deseaba.

Rompiendo el beso, Bella se deslizó hacia atrás, se bajó de su regazo y se puso de rodillas delante de él.

—Bella —susurró con reverencia. Él le tomó la mejilla con ternura y se mordió el labio mientras ella le abría la bragueta—. Oh, diablos —dijo en un suspiro. Edward siempre mantenía sus manos sobre Bella cuando ella estaba de rodillas para él. Y hablaba. Oh, dios, era un parlanchín de la manera más dulce—. ¿Sabes lo bueno que es esto, bebé? —preguntó, puntuando su pregunta con un gemido—. Oh, Dios. Haces el amor con tu boca. Joder. —Empujó muy ligeramente, obviamente, tratando de evitar embestir.

El sexo, en todas sus formas, era diferente con Edward. Ella conocía tan bien su cuerpo. Besó su pene como si estuviera besando sus labios, tanteando la punta con la lengua antes de envolverlo en su boca. Lamió cada línea, cada grieta mientras lo llevó más profundo, y lo acarició con un firme pero tierno toque. Ella masajeó sus testículos con su palma, masajeando y presionando hasta que sus palabras se habían convertido en gruñidos guturales y altos gemidos. Los dedos de él se cerraron en su pelo, tirando con la fuerza suficiente para que ella se quejara también.

—Bella. —Jaló de su oreja—. Ven... Oh, Jesús. Ven aquí.

Liberándolo de su boca con un suave pop, Bella se levantó. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los suyos. Se humedeció los labios, lo vio observarla probarlo allí. Sus ojos oscuros, con deseo, se ampliaron. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. Se lamió los labios como si estuviera hambriento.

Alcanzando detrás de ella, Bella se bajó la cremallera del vestido. Ella no apartó la mirada mientras dejaba que el vestido cayera a sus pies. El aliento de él lo dejó en una ráfaga.

—Ven aquí —dijo, con la voz ronca de deseo. Él extendió la mano, tomándola de la muñeca y acercándola a él. Se detuvo sólo el tiempo suficiente para tirar de sus bragas hacia abajo. Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él de nuevo, levantándose y tomándolo en su interior.

Se mecieron juntos, sus fuertes manos extendidas sobre su espalda mientras ella lo montaba. Ella arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás y él dejó besos húmedos a través de su clavícula. Ella gritó mientras él se empujaba muy dentro de ella, diciendo su nombre tanto en súplica como en alabanza.

Alcanzaron el clímax en conjunto, mientras que los fuegos artificiales explotaban afuera sobre el horizonte de Chicago. Bella se desplomó hacia delante, con los brazos alrededor de Edward. Tan pronto como pudo respirar de nuevo, ella comenzó a reírse.

Él también se rio, el sonido profundo en su oído. La abrazó, acariciándole la espalda.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Bella.

Ella se alejó un poco, ahuecando su rostro en sus manos, y le dio un beso, suave y dulce.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amor.

Se besaron lánguidamente con el sonido de los fuegos artificiales. Cuando sonó el teléfono de Bella, ella gimió, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Edward. Ella aspiró el maravilloso aroma de su colonia favorita y el almizcle de su piel sudorosa.

El teléfono siguió sonando, y Bella suspiró. Se deslizó del regazo de Edward y corrió a buscar dónde su bolso había sido arrojado. De igual manera. El teléfono de Edward empezó a sonar entonces.

Bella finalmente encontró su bolso y su teléfono. La llamada perdida era de Jake, como ella había esperado. Ella lo llamó mientras se colocaba la chaqueta del traje de Edward, con frío ahora.

—Se te olvidó llamarme —dijo Jake a modo de saludo.

—Hola a ti también, Jake. Feliz Año Nuevo —respondió Bella.

—Fue Año Nuevo hace una hora para nosotros.

—Estaba ocupada.

—Excusas.

—Suenas bien despierto de todos modos —dijo Bella, rodando los ojos—. Y es ruidoso donde te encuentras.

—Dame eso —pidió otra voz—. Hola, bebé Bella.

—Embry, soy mayor que tú —contradijo Bella, sonriendo. Se sentó en el brazo del sofá, acariciando el cabello de Edward mientras él hablaba con su familia—. ¿Cómo te está tratando el año hasta ahora?

—Oooooohhhhh, sobre eso. Tenemos noticias para ti.

—Dame eso —exigió Jake, luchando de nuevo por el teléfono—. Déjame decirle.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Bella.

—Bella, espero que no estuvieras planeándome una súper despedida de soltero.

—¿Por qué? ¿Viste el show _Thunder From Down Under_? Estoy bastante segura de que no puedo superar eso.

—No. —Parecía optimista—. Ya no soy un soltero. Nos casamos.

—¿Qué? —Bella no tenía idea de por qué, pero se sorprendió—. ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Fue de muy mal gusto —dijo Embry, riendo—. Elvis, Bella. La ofició Elvis.

—¿Es en serio? —inquirió ella, todavía incrédula. Hubo un momento de silencio en el otro extremo de la línea.

—¿Estás molesta? —dijo Jake después de un minuto—. Simplemente decidimos que no queríamos una gran cosa. Ya se nos estaba yendo de las manos, y…

—Jake. Jakey. No. Yo sólo... Vaya. Sólo no esperaba eso. Te casaste en Las Vegas. —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. No. ¿Es eso lo que querías?

—Sí. Sé que es cursi, pero era lo correcto para nosotros —explicó Jake. Por la ternura de su voz, Bella fácilmente podía imaginarlo mirando a Embry con esos ojitos, como lo hacían a veces.

Ella sonrió, genuinamente feliz.

—Entonces es perfecto. Estoy feliz por ustedes.

—Bella. —Edward tiró suavemente de un mechón de su cabello para llamar su atención—. Mamá y papá quieren decir hola.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, todo el mundo había sido llamado y deseado feliz Año Nuevo. La casa estaba en silencio otra vez.

Edward la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cama.

—Estás callada —observó.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo para salir de sus propios pensamientos.

—Por alguna razón, el anuncio de Jake y Embry me descolocó.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo como que tenía la sensación de que las cosas iban a cambiar, ¿sabes? No sólo por ellos, sino por mí. Sólo pensé que tenía un par de meses más para averiguar lo que iba a pasar.

Él presionó su pulgar en su barbilla.

—¿Qué va a pasar?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿No crees que un matrimonio debe comenzar su vida por su cuenta?

—Hmm. —La miró, besándola una vez—. Múdate conmigo.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

—¿Todavía me quieres? ¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Espantosa, con mal aliento por la mañana?

—Bella. —La besó de nuevo y se movió, acercándola—. Múdate conmigo.

Ella suspiró, pasando un brazo alrededor de él y empujándose más cerca.

—Bueno.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Se dio la vuelta entonces, presionándola debajo de él y la besó, y Bella sonrió más ampliamente.

Feliz Año Nuevo en efecto.

* * *

 **¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia hasta ahora?**

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a las que dejan su rr: Emma, jupy, Kriss, Toscany80, Wawis Cullen, GSora, Fathy Hurtado, Lunita Black27, aguabellisima, UseName82, JoanS2506, freedom2604, Pau, prisgpe, Bree-Tanner-Bears, Meemii Cullen, carmen-cielo, rosy canul, EmmaBe, BM Cullen y los anónimos.**

 **Grupo en facebook: www facebook com/ groups/ la traductora malvada**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Sarai**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Edward miraba a Bella. Era de lejos, su pasatiempo favorito: observarla. La miraba caminar alrededor de su apartamento, casi de ellos, tocar esto, recoger cosas, poniéndolas abajo.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó cuando el silencio se había extendido demasiado tiempo. Él extendió una mano para ella.

Con una sonrisa tierna, ella tomó su mano, dejando que la acercara a él, hacia abajo sobre el sofá. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Estaba pensando en lo que este lugar parecía hace un año. Tan estéril. Mira ahora.

—Ha sido interesante. No creí que me importara, ¿sabes? Nunca pensé en lo que quería en mis paredes. El color de las sillas. Los malditos platos. —Él rio—. Fue más satisfactorio de lo que esperaba. Ver cómo quedaba todo junto ha sido interesante.

Él sintió el ascenso y descenso de los hombros de ella mientras tomaba una respiración profunda.

—¿Y, sin embargo quieres invitarme a mí y a mis gustos? ¿Estás seguro?

Por un puñado de momentos la estudió de cerca. Presionó un dedo hacia arriba y abajo sobre la v entre sus ojos. Había descubierto hace mucho tiempo que ella hacía esa cara cuando estaba preocupándose por algo. Plazos, discusiones menores con sus padres, y ahora, supuso que estaba preocupada por ellos.

Él la reajustó para poder mirar en sus ojos.

—Bella, me devolviste la vida. Sé que eso no era lo que pretendías hacer, pero lo hiciste. Yo estaba en un punto muerto. Estancado, y debido a ti, estoy viviendo de nuevo.

»Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que no necesitaba esperar a mi esposa para hacer las cosas que quería hacer. Ha sido bueno para mí. Podría vivir una vida buena y completa por sí solo, pero eso no es lo que quiero. ¿Todo esto? —Hizo un gesto a su alrededor—. Sí, es lo que soy. Es un montón de cosas que olvidé sobre mí mismo y muchas que estoy descubriendo. Pero mucho de mí se ha mantenido igual también. Nunca he querido estar solo. Eso nunca fue parte de mi plan de vida. —Le pasó una mano por la barbilla, preguntándose si alguna vez le había dicho cómo le gustaba la sensación de su piel suave bajo sus dedos.

»Te amo —dijo, trazando los planos de su cara—. Amo las mañanas que puedo despertar contigo en mi cama. Quiero mirar por aquí y ver _nuestras_ cosas. _Nuestra_ cama. —Él ladeó la cabeza, mirándola—. Si eso no es lo que quieres...

—No —dijo ella rápidamente. Entonces ella miró hacia abajo, no parecía la mejor de las señales—. Te amo. Quiero estar aquí contigo.

—¿Pero? —incitó suavemente.

Ella tomó sus manos, jugando con sus dedos mientras hablaba.

—¿Qué pasa si no estoy haciendo lo correcto para ti?

Eso lo tomó con la guardia baja.

—¿Qué?

—Sígueme en esto. —Ella se enderezó frente a él en el sofá—. Dices que tu vida estaba en un punto muerto. Estancada, ¿pero qué va a cambiar si estás conmigo?

—Yo... no te estoy siguiendo.

Ella buscó sus manos otra vez.

—Estoy trabajando hacia una meta. Y tú me estás apoyando, al cien por ciento, porque eso es lo que hace un buen novio. —Ella apretó los labios, luciendo extrañamente tortuosa—. ¿Pero qué objetivos te estoy ayudando a alcanzar?

Edward parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Estás diciendo que no tengo ninguna ambición?

—Tienes ambiciones. —Ella respiró hondo—. Simplemente no es algo que puedo darte de inmediato.

Cayó en cuenta entonces de qué demonios estaba hablando.

—¿Quieres decir que no estás lista para dar a luz a media docena de pequeños.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron.

—Yo... qué... ¿cuántos fregados niños quieres?

Edward rio y se llevó la mano de ella a la boca, besando sus nudillos.

—Negociable. Pero eso es lo que estás diciendo, ¿verdad?

Estudiándolo un momento, asintió.

—Hmm. —Se echó hacia atrás, manteniendo una mano entre las suyas, pero acariciándose la barbilla con la otra mientras consideraba—. ¿Has considerado que, de alguna manera, he estado trabajando hacia ese objetivo? ¿Y tú también?

Ella levantó una ceja. Él suspiró.

—Estás hablando desapasionadamente. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Qué crees que es una relación? Estamos trabajando en algo juntos, tú y yo. Y ha sido un trabajo duro, lo sabes. Yo me hubiera saltado directamente hasta el matrimonio si me hubieras aceptado, pero no lo hiciste. Eso es bueno, porque me habría volcado en ti; que es lo que hacía antes.

»Entonces, me di cuenta de cómo ser yo, y tú te diste cuenta de cómo querer todo este desastre que es el amor, que pasaste tu vida convenciéndote que era horrible.

Ella hizo una mueca, pero algo de la preocupación dejó sus ojos. Edward le tomó la mejilla.

—Ahora estamos en una nueva etapa. La próxima semana, este será nuestro lugar, y va a ser un nuevo ajuste. Y tenemos nuestra lista. En pocos meses más, vamos a tomar nuestro primer gran viaje juntos. Para eso se necesita planear demasiado. Ves, hemos descubierto lo que quieres y lo que quiero; ahora tenemos que averiguar lo que _queremos_.

—Lo sé —dijo ella—. Y estoy aquí para eso. Estoy trabajando para nosotros también.

El asintió.

—Sí. ¿Ves todo esto que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Comunicación? ¿Estar al pendiente del otro? —Le guiñó un ojo—. Esto es importante.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa ante eso. Pero suspiró y bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

—Es solo que odiaría que terminaras resintiéndome. Estabas listo para tener hijos hace una sólida década.

Edward se acercó más, recogiendo sus piernas por lo que estaban cubiertas por encima de su regazo y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti? ¿Lo decisivo?

—Cuando me viste entrevistar a aquella mujer.

—Exactamente. Tu pasión, tu impulso, el amor por tu trabajo, me encanta eso de ti. No voy a resentirte por algo que me hizo enamorarme de ti. Te amo por todo lo que eres, Isabella Swan. Sí, yo estaba listo para una familia hace mucho tiempo, pero ese no es el punto. O mejor dicho, es sólo la mitad del punto. Esta relación no es solamente acerca de mí.

Él le frotó la espalda mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—No quiero ningún hijo. Quiero _tus_ hijos. —Se estremeció, porque sí, Dios sí, soñaba con el día en que sostendría un niño de los suyos en sus brazos. Una preciosura de niña con sus ojos. Un niño con la misma sonrisa amable—. Además, piénsalo. Digamos que pierdo mi maldita mente y estoy de acuerdo en que tengo que salir a encontrar a una mujer que deje todo lo demás en su vida y me dé hijos. ¿Crees que iba a encontrarla de un día para otro?

Bella arrugó la nariz.

—Bueno, creo que te sorprenderías de lo que podrías lograr con un anuncio en Craigslist* bien situado.

—Ya veo. Hmm. Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez debería reconsiderar todo esto de mudarnos juntos —dijo, empezando a dejar diminutos besos cerca de su oreja—. Si no me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que nunca tendría hijos con una mujer que no conozco...

Bella se movió, acomodándose de nuevo y llevándolo hacia abajo con ella en el sofá.

—Entonces, tendrías que llegar a conocerla —dijo con un tono de fingida seriedad—. Y eso podría tomar un tiempo.

—¿Dependiendo de la persona? —La besó en la parte inferior de la barbilla—. Podría tomar años.

—Y entonces todos los pasos.

La besó por cada palabra que decía.

—Citas. Novia formal. Cohabitar. Matrimonio. _Entonces_ los bebés.

Ella suspiró, su mano acercándose para acunar su nuca, acariciando los cabellos finos allí.

—Tienes razón. En realidad estás más cerca de tener hijos si te quedas conmigo. —Ella corrió su talón a lo largo de la parte posterior de la pierna de él—. Supongo que estás atascado conmigo.

Él suspiró.

—La vida puede ser cruel a veces.

Ella le dio a su trasero un golpe agudo, y él gruñó, atacando su cuello hasta que ella chilló. Entonces, él la besó, sofocando el sonido de su protesta con sus labios.

—Edward —dijo entre besos, su voz sin aliento.

—¿Eh? —preguntó elocuente. En ese momento, estaban demasiado desnudos para que él pudiera pensar con claridad.

Ella tomó su cara entre las manos, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Si quieres seis niños, vas a tener que encontrar la manera de darlos a luz. Ese puede ser tu objetivo.

Él parpadeó y luego se rio.

—No te preocupes —dijo, besándola de nuevo—. Siempre está la adopción.

Bella gimió, pero el ruido se convirtió en un jadeo mientras empujaba las piernas hacia atrás y él entraba en ella con un movimiento rápido.

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

—Oye, Bells. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos largamos a la mierda de Arizona y nos quedamos encantados de que nuestra familia estaba tan lejos?

Bella levantó la vista de su tarea, desembalando otra caja, hacia su mejor amigo.

—Estabas más aliviado de lo que yo lo estaba —dijo. Él se burló.

—Sí, no me importó alejarme de todas las patadas en el culo. Pero estabas contenta también.

Ella suspiró.

—Es verdad.

Envolvió un brazo sudoroso y maloliente alrededor de sus hombros e hizo un gesto con la barbilla a la multitud de gente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que terminaste con un hombre que tiene _tanta_ familia?

Bella apretó los labios en una fina línea, tratando de no reírse. La familia de Edward se había presentado en vigor para ayudarla a mudarse a su apartamento. Todos ellos, incluso los niños de Emmett, estaban allí.

—Ellos saben que nos diste la mayor parte de los muebles, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jake—. No es como que tengas _mucho_ que mover.

Bella tomó su mano y la empujó fuera de su hombro, dando un paso lejos de él.

—Ya conoces a los Cullen ahora, Jakey. Van a tener cualquier excusa para ir de fiesta.

—Me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que a Esme le gusta alimentar a todos.

Bella sonrió.

—Oh, hombre. Debiste habernos visto en Acción de Gracias. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he sido capaz de cocinar, así que entre las dos, tuvimos una fiesta.

—Lástima que me lo perdí. —Él inclinó la cabeza, pensando—. Aunque, la familia de Embry me da de comer bien. Si Embry hubiera heredado el talento en la cocina de su padre, estaría gordo, gordo, gordo. Feliz. Pero gordo.

—Hablando de solitarios que cayeron en una buena familia...

Jake sonrió.

—Sí, pero yo no tengo que ver a mi familia política cada fin de semana. —Él la miró—. ¿Eres feliz?

Bella miró hacia donde Edward estaba de pie junto a su canoso padre, ambos guapos como el pecado y muy queridos por ella.

—Ha sido mejor de lo que habría pensado tener familia tan cerca. Me gustan los fines de semana. Me gusta ir a los eventos de los niños. Me gustó que me llevó una eternidad comprar para Navidad el año pasado.

Jake lanzó un silbido.

—¿Con un grupo como ese? Eso debió hacer un hueco en tu cartera.

—Lo hizo. Pero son buenos conmigo, así que vale la pena.

—¡Oye, Bella! —llamó Emmett desde la sala de estar.

Bella se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia allá.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mira esto. Podría tener una solución al problema de la disposición de estantes que ustedes tienen.

El espacio en la sala de estar era tal que sólo había espacio para tres estantes. El problema era, Edward y Bella tenían una extensa colección de libros. Bella estaba a favor de algún tipo de estantería única como había visto en Pinterest, pero había un límite para lo que podrían hacer en un apartamento.

—¿Se dan cuenta de que tienen una gran cantidad de los mismos libros? —preguntó Emmett, sosteniendo uno de los libros de Bella hacia uno de los que ya estaba en el estante de Edward.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—No son los mismos. Muchos de los míos son ediciones especiales o firmados por el autor.

—Bella es más una bibliófila de lo que yo lo soy —dijo Edward, que venía detrás de Bella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Cómo es que no han descifrado esto? —Emmett parecía divertido—. Siguen siendo los mismos libros. Desháganse de los libros de Edward si los de Bella son únicos de alguna manera.

—Oh, eso podría ser lindo —dijo Esme, uniéndose a la disputa.

—¿Lindo? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí. Podrían hacer un tema si quieren. —Señaló el estante en cada turno—. Tuyo. Mío. Nuestro.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar y luego la cerró de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que lo que estaba a punto de decir era ridículo. Veía los estantes como de Edward, y no creía que debería tener que cambiarlo. Pero este era su lugar también. Ella sabía que tenía que estar representada. A ella le gustaba la idea de tener un estante para ella sola y uno que pudiera compartir con Edward, lo que ella quería y lo que querían, viviendo juntos en armonía.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Edward cuando ella resopló.

—Estos estantes se están volviendo demasiado simbólicos. —Ella estiró el cuello, mirando hacia él—. ¿Cómo te sientes sobre eso?

—No estoy ligado a esos libros específicos. Funciona para mí.

—Hecho y hecho. Fácil —dijo Emmett, y luego llamó a uno de sus hijos para asignarle la tarea de dejar de lado los duplicados.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando todas las cosas de Bella estuvieron desempacadas, guardadas, o por lo menos cerca de donde deberían estar, la familia se reunió alrededor de la sala de estar, a engullir la comida increíble que Esme y Carlisle habían preparado para todo el mundo. Había cerveza fría, limonada para los niños, y un pastel de queso que Rosalie había traído de su panadería favorita.

Bella aún encontraba discordante que la familia la apoyara en su carrera. Ambas familias, Carlisle y Emmett, suscritos a la revista para la que escribía, y siempre sabían cuando ella tenía una historia.

—Es un poco estresante —dijo Bella, después de una cierta insistencia de Rosalie—. No obtuve los secretos de Zafrina porque soy una buena reportera. Ella me los dio.

—Debido a que la impresionaste —dijo Edward.

—Pero el punto es, que esperan que duplique ese rendimiento. En este momento, estoy más preocupada de que yo voy a ser encasillada en "entretenimiento", y no es donde quiero estar. ¿Tratando que actores y actrices admitan con quién salen? —Bella rodó los ojos—. Sí, no.

—Entonces, ¿dónde quieres terminar? —preguntó Rosalie—. En última instancia, ¿qué tipo de periodismo es el que quieres hacer?

Bella lo pensó por un momento.

—Bueno, ahora que he reducido todo lo que _no_ quiero hacer: entretenimiento y política, creo que el periodismo de investigación podría ser divertido. Ya sabes, descubrir los delitos que en realidad a nadie le importan.

—Ah, he visto películas sobre eso —comentó Emmett—. Mejor ten cuidado. El reportero siempre muere.

A su lado, Bella sintió a Edward tensarse. Ella le apretó la rodilla para advertirle que no fuera ridículo. Ella estaría bien.

Una hora más tarde todo el mundo se había ido, dejando a Edward y Bella en paz. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Edward había cargado a Bella en sus brazos. Se quedó sin aliento, luchando para poder agarrarse de su cuello. Él le sonrió, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad y satisfacción.

—Bienvenida a casa —dijo, su voz un ruido sordo antes de encontrar sus labios.

La llevó a su habitación, la habitación de ambos, y la acostó en la cama, poniéndose sobre ella.

—Estoy tan contento que puedo volver a casa contigo todas las noches.

—Me gusta despertar contigo —reconoció Bella, tirando de su camisa.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. En especial me gusta cuando me despierto justo después de que te levantas de la cama por la mañana, para que pueda ver tu trasero antes de llegar al baño. —Ella movió las cejas. Le encantaba la vista de su espalda, su trasero y el tatuaje de la llama que lamía todo el camino hasta la parte posterior de la pierna—. Qué manera de empezar el día.

—Hmmm. —Se incorporó, se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo—. ¿Quieres saber mi manera preferida de comenzar el día?

—¿Cuál es? —inquirió, moviendo sus manos por su torso.

—De la misma manera tengo intención de acabar el día hoy —explicó, tirando de ella con él—. Sólo tienes que estar más desnuda para ambos.

Bella suspiró feliz, cediendo a la ráfaga de ropa que se retiraron entre besos y toques.

Bienvenida a casa.

* * *

 ***Craiglist:** Un sitio web que comenzó en San Francisco, California, y está dirigido por un programador llamado Craig Newmark. En Craigslist se puede encontrar un lugar para vivir, vender el coche, encontrar un trabajo, despotricar, encontrar el amor, o simplemente echar un polvo. Craig ha establecido desde entonces sitios en varias ciudades importantes en los ., y algunas grandes ciudades de todo el mundo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: adriana molina, Prisgpe, Lunita Black27, fireworkath, Laura Katherine, Sofi Cullen, jupy, UserName82, patymdn, Toscany80, aguabellisima, carmen-cielo, EmmaBe, Gsora, Wawis Cullen, Pau, JoanS2506, fathy hurtado, paosierra, Bree-Tanner-Biers, BM Cullen, rosy canul y los anónimos.**

 **Las espero en el grupo de Facebook _"la traductora malvada"_ (el link está en mi perfil) donde comparto adelantos y todo lo relacionado a mis traducciones.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

—Oh, no. Por supuesto que no. No me puedes hacer esto, Eric.

Eric Yorkie, jefe y editor de Bella, levantó una ceja.

—Uh, ¿Bella? Firmaste un contrato específico que dice que quieres que yo te entregue trabajo. Como esta asignación. La cual es una buena asignación, por cierto.

Bella suspiró, frotándose las manos sobre los ojos.

—Ya lo sé. Lo siento. —Hizo una mueca—. Edward me va a matar. Hemos estado planeando este viaje durante meses.

—Oye, me acordé de los días de descanso que querías. Habrás terminado para el martes por la noche.

—Mi vuelo sale el martes por la noche. De O'Hare. —Bella agarró los billetes de avión que Eric le había entregado junto con el resto de la información que necesitaba para esta asignación en particular—. Así que voy a estar en un avión de vuelta de Missouri casi al mismo tiempo que mi novio tendrá tres horas en un vuelo de trece hacia Grecia. Mierda.

—Oh. Oh, sí. Eso puede que no salga muy bien.

—No tienes idea —murmuró Bella en voz baja, golpeando el escritorio.

—Tengo una idea.

—¿Qué? —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. No importa. Hay una solución a este problema. —Recogió el ordenador portátil—. Si puedo cambiar mi vuelo para salir de Missouri en lugar de Chicago, ¿crees que puedas rembolsarme lo que eso cueste? Incluso podría ser más barato que un billete de ida y vuelta.

—Eso podemos arreglarlo. —Eric se echó hacia atrás, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro—. Esto es lo que me gusta de ti, Bella. Tu capacidad para improvisar.

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

Bella se sentó al otro lado de Edward, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Él se preguntó distraídamente si ella sabía que aparentaba unos doce años de edad en ese momento, mordiéndose el labio, sus ojos castaños anchos con nervios.

—Por favor, no te enojes —dijo—. Yo…

—No estoy enojado. —Tomó una respiración profunda y se estiró por su mano, tomándola sobre la mesa—. En realidad, no lo estoy.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Te ves molesto.

—No —dijo con más firmeza—. No estoy enojado. —Él le apretó la mano—. Estoy decepcionado. Es un vuelo largo, y quería pasarlo contigo. —Volvió a respirar, sacudiéndose cualquier respuesta petulante—. Pero tendremos el vuelo de regreso, y ocho noches y siete días en Grecia. Dieciséis horas de separación no es ideal, pero es mejor que cancelar el viaje completo. —Eso era exactamente lo que habría ocurrido con Tanya. Había estado en esta situación antes.

—Yo sólo... no pude decir que no a esta asignación. Es una buena asignación. —Ella hizo una mueca—. Y no podía decir que no de todos modos. Es mi trabajo, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. En serio. Está bien. Ya resolviste el problema.

—Realmente odio que tengas que escuchar cosas como esas de nuevo. No deberías tener que pensar en ello.

—Y tú no deberías tener que preocuparte de que tu novio se enoje porque tienes que hacer tu trabajo. Muchas personas tienen trabajos exigentes, Bella. Está bien. —Acarició el dorso de sus manos—. La idea detrás del compromiso es que no se supone que sea perfecto para cualquiera de nosotros. Eso es normal.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me lo estás diciendo a mí o a ti?

Su sonrisa de respuesta era triste.

—Ambos. —Él retiró su mano, y bajó la mirada hacia la deliciosa cena que ella había hecho y que se estaba enfriando rápidamente. Recogió sus cubiertos de nuevo, para que ella supiera que estaba bien—. Entonces, ¿cuándo se supone que vas a escribir la historia si tu avión sale prácticamente en el momento en que termina el evento?

—Eric tiene las entrevistas de seguimiento programadas dos semanas más tarde. No se supone que sea un artículo de eventos actuales.

—¿Eso significa que te estarías yendo de nuevo a menos de una semana después de que volvamos?

Ella lo miró.

—Durante dos días —dijo con cuidado. Él le sonrió.

—Y la boda de Alice es el día antes de salir de Missouri. Eres una abeja ocupada.

Edward pudo ver cuando la tensión se drenó de sus características. Ella sonrió y tomó el tenedor de nuevo.

—No hay descanso para los malvados.

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

En total, con el tiempo de espera y aduana, estuvieron separados las primeras dieciocho horas de sus primeras grandes vacaciones juntos. Pero descubrieron una forma de evitar eso. Los aviones estaban equipados con wi-fi. Ambos llevaban sus computadoras portátiles y conversaron en línea, vieron las mismas películas y programas de televisión que ofrecía el avión como entretenimiento para el largo vuelo.

Bella lo echaba de menos. Ella deseaba que él estuviera allí a su lado, para que pudiera descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro y poder susurrarle al oído mientras los veían juntos. Sería como estar en casa, excepto un poco más estrecho, y probablemente no tendrían que reiniciar el programa porque estaban demasiado ocupados besándose para prestar atención.

Cuál era la diferencia, se preguntó. Podía ver cuánto ella era como Tanya, que podría perderse en su trabajo. Pero ahora que tenía a Edward, ella no estaba tan enfocada solo en eso. Él estaba siempre con ella. Ella siempre estaba ansiosa por volver a la comodidad de sus brazos, y siempre estaba muy emocionada de compartir su día con él.

Para el momento en que Bella estuvo libre de la aduana, estaba prácticamente vibrando fuera de su piel. Por desgracia, había una multitud frente a las escaleras. Se vio obligada a tomar la escalera mecánica. Por supuesto, las personas delante de ella, bloqueando su camino. La planta baja quedó a la vista.

Él estaba ahí. Por supuesto que estaba allí. Tal como lo había estado cuando ella regresó de Israel. El corazón se le aceleró. Le dolía el pecho de esa manera maravillosa, como si su corazón se estuviera empujando en el interior de su caja torácica. Su cabello estaba despeinado por un largo día de viaje, lo que sólo lo hacía más atractivo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y esa hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Él la había extrañado también; ella podía leerlo en la forma en que todo su cuerpo pareció animarse cuando la vio.

Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no codear a las personas delante de ella fuera del camino cuando por fin llegó a la parte inferior de la escalera mecánica. Él estaba de pie justo fuera del camino de la gente; lo había aprendido de la última vez, lo suficientemente lejos que ella podía lanzarse los últimos pasos hacia él. Ella dejó caer su equipaje de mano a su lado, le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello, y atrapó su beso mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella.

Bella chilló y se rio en su boca cuando Edward la levantó en el aire. Cuando la dejó en el suelo, no la dejó ir, y ella no trató de alejarse de él. Hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

—Bienvenida a Grecia —dijo Edward.

—No estamos en Grecia todavía. Este es el aeropuerto. Los aeropuertos no cuentan.

Él le ofreció el brazo.

—Entonces vamos a buscar tu equipaje para que podamos salir de aquí.

Les tomó otra media hora, pero finalmente, estaban en el taxi en su camino hacia el Royal Olympic Hotel. Cuarenta minutos después de eso, habían llegado. En el momento en que entraron, Bella supo que Edward se había se había excedido. Por supuesto que lo había hecho. El hombre no era rico, pero estaba en la parte alta de la comodidad. Aun así, esto era extravagante. Sin embargo, había sabido qué esperar cuando ella lo dejó a cargo de la planificación, por lo que no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Edward hizo un gesto para que ella entrara delante de él. Lo hizo, y su respiración la dejó en una ráfaga.

—Oh, Edward.

La habitación en sí era larga, adornada en azul real y dorado. Pero esa no fue la atracción principal. No. La atracción principal era la descomunal ventana panorámica. Fuera de la ventana había una vista perfecta de las ruinas del Templo de Zeus.

Bella trastabilló hacia adelante y tuvo que contenerse de presionar la nariz contra el cristal.

Cuando Edward le había preguntado, meses atrás, a qué lugar del mundo preferiría viajar, Grecia había estado en la parte superior de su lista. Como una niña en la escuela, había estado fascinada con los dioses griegos y los mitos. Ella tenía un desprecio natural para todas las cosas romanas, ya que habían robado los dioses griegos, entre otras cosas. Una vez había acompañado a su madre a una feria en la que un psíquico le dijo que había sido una sacerdotisa en su vida pasada, con un tatuaje de serpiente que se enrollaba todo el camino alrededor de una pierna, y una serpiente viva que llevaba en su seno.

Mientras que ella realmente no creía en vidas pasadas, Bella se sintió abrumada por la emoción que la llenó mientras miraba la antigua estructura. Trató de pensar si alguna vez había puesto los ojos en algo tan antiguo. Detrás de ellos, en el lado opuesto del hotel, tenía que estar la Acrópolis.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando sintió brazos envolverse alrededor de ella desde atrás, pero después de que su corazón se saltó un latido, se apoyó en los brazos de Edward.

—Esto es increíble —susurró.

—Es hermoso. —La besó en la mejilla y a un lado del pelo, manteniéndola cerca—. Sin embargo, lo es mil veces más porque estás de pie delante de él.

Bella cerró los ojos, el calor corriendo por sus venas. Inclinó la cabeza, estremeciéndose mientras él besaba el lado de su cuello. Le pasó las manos a lo largo del borde de sus pantalones vaqueros, y ella suspiró.

—Hemos estado viajando durante casi un día entero —le recordó ella.

—Hmmm. —El sonido vibró contra su piel, haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran—. Tengo una idea entonces.

Se apartó de ella, pero le tomó la mano.

—Ven a ver el resto de la habitación —dijo.

El resto de la habitación era sólo un cuarto de baño, pero buen señor, qué cuarto de baño. Opulento. Esa fue la única palabra que se le ocurrió. La habitación era de pared a pared de mármol blanco con una larga bañera al final. Era delgada, diseñada para adaptarse a dos personas, una en cada extremo.

Edward se sentó en el borde y abrió el agua, con las manos bajo el grifo hasta que encontró la temperatura adecuada. Luego, dejó que la bañera se llenara y se acercó a ella, jalándola a sus brazos de nuevo.

Ella tomó su cara entre las manos, mirándolo. Por un momento, la golpeó el miedo de que esta no podía ser su vida. No podía estar aquí en esta hermosa ciudad, en un hotel de lujo, con ruinas antiguas justo fuera de su ventana. Realmente no podía estar aquí con este hombre. Pero él estaba allí, real, en sus brazos, con su mirada de adoración, mientras los balanceaba suavemente hacia atrás y adelante.

—Me alegra estar aquí contigo —confesó. No había nadie en el mundo con quien prefiriese compartir esto.

—Bella, no tienes idea. —La besó una vez, dos veces, y suspiró—. Voy a ver si el mini bar tiene vino. Podemos relajarnos y descansar un poco antes de ir buscar algo para la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Se quedaron en la bañera durante una hora, hablando y bebiendo un delicioso vino blanco con el Templo de Zeus todavía visible desde donde descansaban. Pero después de su baño, no se dirigieron a cenar. No, Edward levantó a Bella y la llevó a la habitación. La depositó en la cama enorme, en la parte superior de un edredón dorado, y le hizo el amor lentamente, con las antiguas ruinas y la emocionante ciudad como telón de fondo.

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

Era el tercer día de sus vacaciones cuando Eric llamó. Quería a Bella en una llamada de conferencia entre los reporteros que colaboraban. Edward tuvo cuidado de mantener su rostro neutral mientras Bella discutía con su jefe. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, colgó, lanzando el teléfono en la cama y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto? —dijo Edward con un aire de despreocupación que no sentía. Ella suspiró.

—Me está ofreciendo tres horas de tiempo extra para lo que promete será una llamada de una hora. Es a las siete, hora local. Se trata de una serie de historias relacionadas, ¿sabes? Y la línea de tiempo de uno de los eventos que no estoy cubriendo fue adelantada. Tenemos que estar en la misma página. —Ella se recostó de nuevo en la cama, luciendo disgustada—. Edward…

Se inclinó sobre ella y le puso la mano sobre la boca.

—No digas que lo sientes.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Ella se veía arrepentida. Él movió su mano y la besó.

—Ya sé lo que te preocupa, y sé por qué te preocupa —explicó, trazando la forma de sus labios—. Esto no es lo mismo. En absoluto. —Tomó una respiración profunda, disipando su molestia tanto como pudo. Él sabía muy bien que estaba más relacionado por lo que había pasado con Tanya que cualquier otra cosa. Tenía una reacción automática cuando el trabajo interfería con el tiempo personal, pero también entendía que Bella no tenía el tipo de trabajo con un horario constante—. Estás aquí conmigo. No tenemos planes para salir. Puedo llamar al restaurante y correr nuestra reservación para cenar una media hora, así no llegamos tarde. Difícilmente va a ser un problema.

Una sonrisa tentativa tiró de sus labios mientras lo miraba, buscando sus ojos.

—Estás siendo tan comprensivo.

—No hay nada por lo que ser comprensivo. Solo nos íbamos a relajar durante una hora antes de la cena. No está interrumpiendo nada.

—Y prometió que esto era todo lo que necesitaba de mí. Realmente. Juró que no nos molestaría de nuevo bajo pena de muerte. —Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, relajándose un poco—. De verdad odio estas llamadas de conferencia. Por lo general hay tantos de nosotros, que todo el mundo en realidad sólo contribuye cinco minutos para la conversación. El resto del tiempo, estás ahí sentado aburrido. —Con un último suspiro, Bella se sentó—. Voy a tomar una ducha ahora, para que pueda vestirme inmediatamente después de la llamada.

Mientras se duchaba Bella, Edward cambió sus planes un poco. Era diferente, se recordó a sí mismo de nuevo. Habían sido unos días geniales, y Bella había sido más que atenta. Ella estaba allí con él, presente. Más que presente, era como un niño con los ojos abiertos en Navidad. Estaba tan inmersa en empaparse de las vistas y la historia de Atenas como usualmente era con el trabajo.

No es lo mismo en absoluto, pensó Edward. Dejar de lado sus viejas defensas no era tan fácil como él quería que fuera, pero Bella era consciente de eso también. Tanya, cuando ella se disculpaba por arruinar sus planes, nunca había sido tan sincera. Edward creía sinceramente que Bella se aseguraría de que los distintos aspectos de su vida nunca se interpusieran si fuera posible. Pero así era la vida. No era ordenada, lo cual estaba bien, siempre y cuando ambos estuvieran al tanto de las necesidades del otro.

Cuando Bella salió de la ducha, Edward le dio un beso rápido antes de entrar él. Cuando estuvo limpio, se puso los pantalones, pero optó por obviar la camisa por el momento, y se dirigió hacia la habitación principal.

La portátil de Bella estaba abierta, voces charlando. Ella estaba, como prometió, simplemente sentada, escuchando con una mirada de ojos vidriosos. No era una videollamada entonces. Estaba mirando por la ventana, ella no se cansaba de la vista del Templo de Zeus, sobre todo ahora que habían recorrido los jardines.

Edward se apoyó contra la pared, observándola por un momento. Todavía estaba en bata, su cabello colgando hacia abajo húmedo y suelto. Tenía los pies apoyados en otra silla, y un bloc de notas sobre la mesa a su lado. Pulsó una tecla en su teclado, aportó algunas observaciones a la conversación, y pulsó el botón de nuevo. El de silencio, se dio cuenta.

Hmm. Silencio.

Una idea malvada se formó en la cabeza de Edward, y antes de que pudiera disuadirse, caminó hacia adelante. El movimiento llamó la atención de Bella. La luz y el calor llegaron a los ojos de ella, y extendió una mano para encontrarlo.

—Hola, tú.

—Hola.

Ella quitó los pies de la silla de enfrente y agitó una mano.

—Siéntate. Van a terminar pronto.

Edward tarareó una respuesta, pero no se sentó. Se llevó la mano de ella a los labios y le besó los nudillos mientras se le arrodillaba enfrente. Dejó que sus dedos trazaran la vid que la marcaba desde el tobillo casi todo el camino hasta la rodilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, sus cejas fruncidas.

Él simplemente la miró con una sonrisa mientras le agarraba el tobillo y le levantaba la pierna hasta el hombro. Ella jadeó.

—Edward. ¿Qué…?

—Shhh. —Dejó que sus dedos jugaran en el interior de su muslo, encantados de encontrar que no llevaba bragas debajo de la bata—. Vas a tener que concentrarte.

—Pero… Whoa —volvió a jadear mientras tiraba de ella hacia adelante un poco—. Oh, diablos.

Edward bajó la cabeza y lamió la larga línea de su sexo, burlándose sin entrar. La mano de ella aterrizó en su pelo, sus dedos flexionándose contra su cuero cabelludo.

—Esto es... Oh, diablos… —murmuró de nuevo cuando su lengua encontró su clítoris.

Él utilizó los dedos para extenderla ligeramente, dándole un mejor acceso. Presionó la lengua plana contra su clítoris, lamiendo poco a poco, lentamente, mientras las voces zumbaban a su alrededor.

—Esto es... —Bella tragó saliva, su pierna retorciéndose contra su hombro mientras él aceleró el ritmo—. Oh... de mal gusto. Esto es de mal gusto.

Él se rio, pero no respondió. Su lengua estaba demasiado ocupada explorando su entrada. Conocía su cuerpo, sabía lo que le gustaba. Sabía cuándo usar sus dedos y exactamente cómo usar su boca.

—Joder. Oh. Ugh —gimió Bella. Ella lloriqueó, sus dedos a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo, las caderas levantándose de vez en cuando para encontrarse con el empuje de su lengua—. Mierda —dijo entre dientes, y él la oyó golpear al azar en su teclado—. Um, sí. Puedo remitir esas notas en tan sólo... Sólo un minuto.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó una voz—. Suenas sin aliento.

Los dedos de Bella se cerraron en su pelo, pero ella no lo alejó. Edward lo tomó como una invitación para continuar.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo Bella, sin aliento de hecho—. Sólo... necesito... um. Necesito estornudar, y no va a suceder. —Ella golpeó el botón de silencio justo a tiempo porque su gemido en ese momento fue fuerte y sin sentido.

Estornudar, sí claro. Tenía que correrse.

—Más. Por favor. Oh, demonios, por favor. —Su cuerpo estaba arqueado, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en la silla.

Edward redobló sus esfuerzos, llevándola al borde y empujándola sobre él. Sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de sus dedos, y él succionó el sabor de ella mientras se corría. Podía oír a los otros a punto de concluir la conferencia, y se echó hacia atrás, ridículamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

Bella, todavía tendida y enrojecida, se quejó mientras dio un golpe en el botón de silencio.

—Sí. Todo eso suena bien. Voy a reenviar la investigación que hice, y una copia de la, um... La entrevista. Me pondré al día con todo cuando esté en Estados Unidos. —Ella abrió un ojo, lo encontró mirándola, y sonrió. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias a todos —dijo una voz conocida como la de Eric—. Está bien, Bella. Siéntete libre para olvidarte de nosotros durante unos días más, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —preguntó Bella—. Nos vemos en la oficina.

Desconectó la llamada y luego se lanzó hacia Edward. La agarró por la cintura mientras ella comenzó a atacar su cara a besos.

—Tú —dijo, picoteándole los labios, las mejillas—. Eres un maleducado. ¿Lo sabes?

Se rio, atrapando sus labios con los suyos y besándola largo y tendido. Él tomó su mejilla y le acarició la barbilla con el pulgar.

—Verte trabajando me enciende. —Puso una mano en su rodilla desnuda y pasó sus dedos por el interior de la bata, rozando un costado de su pecho—. Y estabas desnuda debajo de esta cosa.

—Sabes, siempre estoy desnuda debajo de la ropa.

—Ahora, ¿por qué me dirías una cosa como esa, eh? —La besó de nuevo, un beso rápido en esta ocasión—. No puedes esperar que me comporte si sé cosas como esas.

—Maleducado —dijo de nuevo, picoteando sus labios una vez más.

* * *

 **Ya vimos que Bella no es como Tanya, sí cumple con su trabajo y lo que le piden, pero no se olvida de Edward ni lo deja de lado, ha sabido balancear su vida laboral con su vida personal. No se olviden de decirme qué les pareció el capítulo.**

 **Las espero en el grupo de Facebook** ** _"la traductora malvada"_** **(el link está en mi perfil) donde comparto adelantos y todo lo relacionado a mis traducciones.**

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: bbluelilas, Caniqui, Prisgpe, Yanina de mi corazón, Lunita Black27, paosierra, BM Cullen, Laura Katherine, Wawis Cullen, Toscany80, freedom2604, UserName82, patymdn, JoanS2506, jupy, Hanna DL, rosy canul, GSora, Bree-Tanner-Bears, carmen-cielo y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

—¿Hay incluso una remota posibilidad de que, si te pido algo, podrías prometer no burlarte de mí?

Emmett parpadeó hacia él. Estaba en la parte superior de la escalera que Edward tenía agarrada, limpiando las canaletas. Mirando hacia abajo, él esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—Sabes la edad que tengo.

—Necesito que lo digas en voz alta, hermano, porque debes saber cómo este juego en particular va a acabar. —Emmett rodó los ojos—. Si me preguntas algo, y hay una posibilidad de que vaya a burlarme de ti, voy a burlarme de ti.

—Lo suficientemente justo —suspiró Edward—. Quiero saber cómo ser útil.

Una vez más, su hermano lo miró. Luego se echó a reír.

—Está bien —dijo, bajando de la escalera—. ¿Qué quieres decir con ser útil?

—¿Sabes cómo, en cada ocasión que algo se descomponía en mi casa, teníamos que llamarte? Tanya y yo, quiero decir. —Edward dio un paso atrás cuando su hermano aterrizó en el suelo—. Quiero hacerlo todo yo mismo.

—Tienes un apartamento ahora. Eso le corresponde al encargado del edificio.

—Sí, pero no siempre voy a estar en un apartamento. Quiero saber cómo hacer estas cosas. Y tal vez más.

Emmett alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué clase de más?

Edward se frotó la nuca. Esta era la parte donde sabía muy bien que su hermano iba a burlarse de él.

—Yo como que tengo esta idea de que cuando tenga otra casa, quiero construirla yo mismo. Al menos parte de ella.

—Oh, sí. Nunca vas a evitar que no me burle de ti por esto —acordó Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Diseñas casas todo el tiempo. Vas a los sitios para asegurarte de que todo va de acuerdo al plan. Ni una sola vez has golpeado un solo clavo en cualquiera de tus creaciones.

—Lo he hecho —dijo Edward, irritado. Había martillado una gran cantidad de clavos. Los primeros clavos. Los últimos clavos. Simplemente no los que están en el medio—. Mira, no estoy en el equipo de construcción.

—Haces todo este trabajo de caridad. ¿Estás diciéndome que nunca has construido una casa? Creí que era algo importante para ustedes.

—¿Ustedes?

—Los tipos que hacen caridad. Ya sabes, los de tu especie.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Vas a ayudarme?

—Bueno, ser útil es un tema amplio, ¿verdad? Eres hábil con los coches, como Rosie. —Emmett esbozó otra sonrisa—. Tal vez deberías ver si puedes armar una casa para pájaros primero y luego pasar hacia otra cosa. Casa de pájaros. Casa de muñecas. Una casa de juguete. Una casa real.

Emmett estaba bromeando, pero a Edward le gustó la idea.

—Hmm. Ese no es un mal plan. Es un comienzo.

—¿Qué demonios se te ha metido de todos modos? —inquirió Emmett, claramente divertido—. Esto es tan de la nada.

—Realmente no. —Se volvieron y se dirigieron hacia el interior—. Bella esencialmente me dijo que no tenía ninguna ambición.

Emmett silbó.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No. Y no estaba equivocada. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he tenido un objetivo, ¿sabes? Algo sólido para trabajar. No sólo enderezarme después de lo de Tanya. No solo averiguar quién me gustaría ser si no me hubiera casado con ella desde la adolescencia. No solo planificar todas las cosas que quiero hacer con Bella. Algo para llevar a cabo.

Por primera vez en la conversación, Emmett se puso serio.

—Puedo entender eso. Es lo bueno de tener mi propio negocio. Siempre hay algo que tengo que hacer. Algo en el horizonte. Algo que estoy preparando donde podría no ver el beneficio por años.

—Exactamente.

—Bueno, sabes que las tiendas de mejoras para el hogar suelen tener clases para principiantes. Lowes y Home Depot. Sólo para comenzar. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y mamá tiene algunas cosas que quiere que se hagan. Ha estado molestándome durante meses para que le ponga unos enrejados para su jardín. Ese tipo de cosas. Cosas manuales. —Él se rio entre dientes—. Entonces, ¿en qué otra cosa has pensado antes de decidirte por la construcción de tu propia casa?

Edward pensó en negarlo, pero su hermano lo conocía bien.

—La música. ¿Recuerdas que solía tocar?

—Sí, claro. Si dejas que mamá lo cuente, tú tocas como los propios ángeles. —Emmett rodó los ojos de nuevo—. Entonces, ¿por qué no la música?

—Me gusta la idea de crear algo. De principio a fin. Desde el diseño hasta el último clavo.

—Ja. —Emmett le ofreció una cerveza—. Sólo para que conste, me haría muy feliz si no pudieras armar una casa para pájaros.

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

—Ah, sabía que no estabas a punto de irte lejos durante toda una semana sin decir adiós.

Bella bostezó, desenredando su brazo de las sábanas. Extendió una mano, tomando la de Edward cuando regresó y se sentó en la cama.

—Lo siento —dijo—, pensé que estabas dormida. —Su sonrisa se volvió malvada—. Te desvelaste anoche.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y enredó sus dedos en su corbata. Lo atrajo hacia ella.

—Tú también.

Él tarareó, el sonido vibrando contra sus labios, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

—Voy a estar dormido tan pronto como esté en el avión. —Él le tomó la mejilla mientras la besaba—. Tienes una fecha límite, ¿verdad?

—Siempre —dijo con un suspiro.

Había empezado a correr las manos por su parte delantera. Bella jadeó, arqueándose para encontrarse con su toque mientras él ahuecaba su pecho y le frotaba el pulgar sobre el pezón.

—Oh, Dios. No empieces algo que no puedes terminar.

—Casi no te toqué —se justificó, sin dejar de besarla. Sus dedos trazaron figuras sobre su vientre—. Y habría pensado que tuviste suficiente después de la noche anterior.

—¿Suficiente? —Ella deslizó las manos por su pecho sobre su camisa—. Nunca.

Él gruñó, su beso más ferviente.

—¿Estás tratando de que se me haga tarde?

Ella enganchó el dedo a través de las presillas del cinturón, llevándolo hacia abajo encima de ella.

—Nunca toma tanto tiempo pasar por seguridad como se planifica. —Sus dedos estaban ya en el botón de sus pantalones.

—¿Quieres que parezca poco profesional? —exigió, pero llegó a frotar entre sus piernas—. ¿Todo arrugado?

Bella amortiguó un gemido contra su boca.

—Todo el mundo se ve arrugado después del viaje.

Se rindió entonces, ayudándola a empujar los pantalones abajo lo suficiente. Él apretó sus piernas hacia atrás, entrando en ella con empujes duros, rápidos.

 _«Nunca es suficiente»,_ pensó ella, enredando sus dedos en su pelo. _«Nunca»._

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

Tan pronto como Jacob oyó que Edward iba a estar fuera, declaró una salida de amigos. Por lo tanto, después del trabajo, el lunes que Edward se fue a su viaje de negocios, Bella llegó a casa, a unos olores maravillosos que flotaban desde el apartamento. Le había dado una llave a Jake cuando ella y Edward se fueron a Grecia. Obviamente, había una razón por la que nunca se la había devuelto.

Efectivamente, cuando entró, se encontró con Jacob en la cocina. Ella deslizó la bolsa del ordenador portátil de su hombro y se sentó en el mostrador.

—Jake. Jake, Jake, Jake. Dime que es lo que creo que es.

Jacob sonrió.

—Depende de lo que piensas que es.

—¿Frybread *****? —preguntó Bella esperanzada.

—Receta de la abuela Black.

Bella saltó en su asiento con placer. Jacob había crecido en la reserva india de Navajo en Arizona. Lo suficientemente cerca del pequeño pueblo de Bella que se habían ido a la escuela juntos. Dentro de la reserva de Navajo, el debate sobre la igualdad de matrimonio todavía causaba estragos. Pero mientras que Bella odiaba lo que Jacob había atravesado como un adolescente homosexual, extrañaba mucho su rica cultura.

—No sabía que podías hacer frybread ***** —dijo Bella, mirando alrededor del mostrador para ver si podía averiguar si iban a ser dulces o saladas. La frybread típicamente se servía en forma de tostada con carne, queso, tomate y lechuga. Así, o con miel y azúcar en polvo.

Jake, viendo a Bella escudriñando no tan disimuladamente, dejó la botella de miel en forma de oso delante de ella. Bella agitó un puño.

—Oh, bebé, eso es lo que me gusta.

—Tengo otra cosa que te gustará.

—Jacob, viniendo de cualquiera excepto de ti, eso sonaría como una insinuación. —Se levantó y se fue a la nevera para ver si tenían algo para beber que no fuera vino o agua—. ¿Qué más me trajiste?

—Ya lo descubrirás.

Veinte minutos más tarde, estaban acurrucados juntos en el sofá con los dedos pegajosos, riendo como niños pequeños. Jacob había llevado el video y las fotos de la boda de Alice.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Esa es su hermana? ¿Cynthia? —preguntó Bella, señalando a una mujer de pelo negro en la pantalla que estaba bailando.

—Por supuesto que es Cynthia. ¿Conoces a cualquier otra persona de su edad con esa cantidad de tatuajes? —Jacob inclinó la cabeza, considerándola—. Ella va a ser una de esas ancianas sin una sola pulgada de piel sin marcar, gobernando el hogar de ancianos con sus cuentos de amor y aventuras.

Bella suspiró.

—El amor es tan jodidamente raro.

—¿Lo es?

—Sí. —Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—. Racionalmente, es tan individual que es virtualmente sin sentido. —Ella tomó su mano, trazando el viejo esquema del tatuaje de Paul—. Para ti, fue tortura y miedo, y, finalmente, belleza. Cynthia se enamora tan fácilmente, y se desenamora con la misma rapidez. Es indoloro para ella, porque ella ama tanto sobre tantas personas. O prácticamente indoloro, de todos modos. Ella se ve envuelta en alguien nuevo todo el tiempo.

—Y tú. Tuvo que acercarse sigilosamente a ti para conseguir pasar todas tus defensas.

Bella asintió.

—Y todo ello es el amor. No podemos decir que no es cuando la prueba está escrita en nuestra piel. Racionalmente, ¿qué significa? Ni una maldita cosa. No garantiza que estaremos enamorados para siempre. No quiere decir que hayas encontrado a tu alma gemela. Esto no significa que esa persona no te hará daño.

—Racionalmente, el amor no tiene sentido —repitió Jacob, sonando divertido—. Pero irracionalmente...

Jacob levantó el control hacia el televisor, accediendo al siguiente video. Bella contuvo el aliento al ver la pantalla.

Allí estaba ella en su vestido azul oscuro de dama de honor. Alice no era de las que tenían vestidos horribles, así que por supuesto, se ajustaba perfectamente a Bella. El más adecuado. El color correcto. Su cabello estaba alzado en un peinado elegante, adornado con flores delicadas.

La Bella de la pantalla inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo cuando Edward —devastadoramente guapo en su esmoquin negro— tiraba de ella hacia él. El zoom de la cámara se acercó mientras la conducía a la pista de baile. Estaban, literalmente, nariz con nariz, balanceándose en un baile lento. Sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro, cada uno sonriendo con esa sonrisa pequeña y reservada de dos personas profundamente enamoradas. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, murmurando algo sólo para él, y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para atrapar sus labios.

Para el individuo, el amor era todo menos sin sentido. Edward la miraba como si fuera la cosa más preciosa que jamás hubiera visto, y ella lo miraba como si él fuera la luz de su mundo. Lo sintió incluso entonces, la enormidad del amor que sentía por Edward. Aterrador y estimulante y...

¿Subiendo hasta su garganta? No.

Bella se dio cuenta casi demasiado tarde de que estaba a punto de vomitar. Corrió hacia el baño donde descubrió que el sabor de la frybread* no era tan bueno la segunda vez.

—Creo que eso me impactó de la manera equivocada —dijo, un tanto tímida cuando salió del baño.

—Aparentemente. —Jacob le estaba dando una mirada extraña. Él se palmeó el estómago—. Me siento bien, y comí lo mismo.

Bella arrugó la nariz.

—Todos sabemos que tu estómago no es un barómetro. Esa cosa está hecha de acero.

Jacob se rio.

—Eso es cierto. Ve a recostarte, Bells. Te voy a hacer un poco de té.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿Me vas a hacer té?

—Cállate. —Él le dio un suave empujón hacia la sala de estar—. Embry me hace té cuando no me siento bien. Es agradable.

—No estoy segura de saber cómo lidiar con el Jake casado. Eres tan doméstico. Preparas frybread y té.

—Y te enfermé. Soy muy malo en esta cosa de la vida doméstica, al parecer.

—Bueno, fue malditamente sabroso al bajar. Me arriesgaría de nuevo. —Ella hizo una mueca—. De hecho, estoy con un poco de hambre ya.

—Uh huh.

—¿Qué?

Jake se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Nada. Ve a acostarte.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien.

—Si tu novio cariñoso descubre que no te cuidé, nunca voy a oír el final de eso. Solo compláceme, Bella.

—Bien. —En realidad, mientras su estómago se sentía bien, Bella se sentía un poco pegajosa. Tal vez sólo con un poco de mareo. Fue a recostarse al sofá.

—¿Puedes abrir la puerta del balcón? —dijo Bella cuando Jake volvió a aparecer a los pocos minutos—. Está cargado por aquí.

—No, no lo está.

—Tal vez tengo fiebre. Tal vez me estoy enfermando de algo. —Abrió un ojo para mirar a Jake—. Sólo ábrela un minuto. Necesito aire fresco.

—Bien. —Jake fue a hacer lo que le pedía. A continuación se rio—. Oye, Bella ¿hay alguna razón específica por la que tengas un montón de casas de pájaros deformes aquí?

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

Era jueves al mediodía cuando Edward recibió un mensaje de texto de Jacob.

 ** _Ven a casa ahora si puedes._** **_Ella nunca lo admitirá, pero Bella te necesita._** **_De verdad._** **_No es una emergencia, pero si puedes._**

Llamó a Bella. Ella respondió al segundo repique.

—Hola, tú.

Había algo raro con su voz. La ternura estaba allí como siempre, pero también algo más. Algo que la hizo sonar inestable.

—Hola —saludó—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien. —Ella estaba mintiendo. Lo sentía en sus huesos—. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

—En marcha. Tengo una idea clara de lo que están buscando, y les gustan mis ideas iniciales. —A pesar de que su conversación era convencional, su corazón había comenzado a latir fuera de control—. El jefe y yo vamos a adularlos un poco en la cena.

—¿Y entonces tu vuelo es justo después del desayuno?

—Sí.

—Te voy a recoger al aeropuerto.

—Creí que tenías que trabajar.

—Arreglé algunas cosas. Te he echado de menos. —A pesar del tono extraño en su voz, Edward supo sin lugar a dudas de que sus palabras no eran más que la verdad. Era, después de todo, el tiempo más largo que habían estado separados desde la separación forzada que les había impuesto Tanya.

—Te veré pronto, cariño.

Al colgar el teléfono, Edward estuvo seguro que Jacob tenía razón. Algo estaba pasando. Algo que le había retorcido el estómago en nudos.

Edward consideró sus opciones. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Los clientes que específicamente habían pedido por los mejores talentos de la empresa quedaron impresionados con las sugerencias de Edward. La cena estaba destinada a que se sintieran cómodos, pero Edward estaba seguro de que su jefe podría hacerse cargo de esa parte. El hecho de que él era bueno en eso no significaba que era necesario.

Él se excusó y se metió al primer taxi hacia el aeropuerto. Encontró un vuelo adecuado y regresó a Chicago el jueves por la tarde, casi veinticuatro horas antes. Justo a tiempo para llegar a casa antes que Bella. Él podría sorprenderla con una buena comida, o posiblemente algo de ambiente romántico.

Jacob no pudo ser presionado para decirle a Edward qué demonios pensaba que estaba mal. Él simplemente dijo que tenía una sensación de que Bella lo necesitaba más de lo que dejaba ver. Como resultado de ello, Edward no sabía si era algo que podía arreglarlo con un largo y perfumado baño, o con una comida casera reconfortante.

Al final resultó que, no importaba. Cuando el taxi lo dejó, Edward vio el coche de Bella en su lugar. Los nervios hicieron que su piel hormigueara. Tomó las escaleras de dos en dos.

Lo primero que escuchó cuando se paró en la puerta fue el sonido desgarrador de sollozos. En concreto, los sollozos de Bella. A Edward no le gustaba oír llorar a la gente. Lo hacía sentir impotente, entre otras cosas. Escuchar a Bella sollozar, sin embargo, hizo que su corazón e intestino se retorcieran y sus defensas subieran. Él quería tomarla en sus brazos y besarla para que se sintiera mejor, y después iba a matar a la persona que la hizo llorar de esta manera.

—¿Bella? —La encontró con bastante facilidad en la sala de estar.

Ella dio un pequeño grito, levantando la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de su voz. Su cara estaba roja y con manchas.

—¿Edward? —Su voz se quebró.

Mientras rodeaba el sofá, ella se lanzó contra él. Él envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella sin aliento.

—Vine a casa temprano para sorprenderte. ¿Qué haces en casa?

Ella no respondió. Se aferró a él, y mantuvo sus brazos fuertes y firmes a su alrededor. Pero después de un minuto, ella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y lo liberó. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma en su lugar, mirando a otro lado.

—¿Bella? —Se acercó a ella lentamente y le tocó la mejilla. Ella se estremeció, cerrando los ojos—. Por favor, dime lo que está mal.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él otra vez, con los brazos aún envueltos alrededor de sí misma. Ella no lo estaba mirando, sino al suelo. Su labio inferior temblaba, y contuvo el aliento, visiblemente tratando de no perder la compostura.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

Edward sentía como que iba a vomitar, su ansiedad era palpable. Él tragó, tratando de mantener la calma, aún queriendo consolarla.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

Otra respiración profunda.

—Porque sé lo que esto significa para ti. —Su voz tembló, y se secó una lágrima perdida—. Y te voy a arruinar este momento. Y lo siento. Lo siento mucho, pero estoy tan asustada.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, ella se disolvió en lágrimas de nuevo, ocultando el rostro detrás de sus manos. Dio un paso hacia ella y le puso una mano en la espalda, sin saber qué pensar. Ella lo estaba asustando mucho.

—Estoy aquí, Bella. Por favor dime, así puedo saber cómo ayudar.

Con la cara todavía detrás de sus manos, ella se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en su abrazo. Él le frotó la espalda, y parecía como si un eón pasó antes de que hablara de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, incapaz de descifrar el susurro mientras su cara estaba presionada contra su pecho.

Ella levantó la cabeza apenas una pulgada.

—Estoy embarazada.

Edward estaba seguro de que su corazón se detuvo, y cuando se reinició —cuando su cerebro se reinició— no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

Su boca se torció, como si quisiera sonreír. Él sí quería sonreír. Quería tanto este momento con ella. Él quería tomarla y girarla, gritando como un loco. Sin embargo, el sonido tembloroso de su voz cuando dijo esas palabras —la miseria y el temor que podía _sentir_ emanando de su cuerpo— desencadenó todos los instintos que tenía de consolarla y protegerla.

Ella se sacudió en sus brazos, y cuando él no dijo nada, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Era suave al principio, sollozos en medio de susurrados «lo siento», pero creció al punto en que estaba al momento en que él llegó. El sonido de su dolor le rompió el corazón, y eso, más que nada, lo hizo reaccionar.

—Shhh. —Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, tirándola con él hacia el sofá. Ella se acurrucó, acercándose más a él. Estaba temblando con tanta fuerza que lo asustaba—. Shh, Bella. Está bien. —Le frotó la espalda.

Confortarla primero. Ella era su prioridad. Necesitaba calmarla.

Todo lo demás, todo lo que él estaba sintiendo, podía esperar.

* * *

 ***Frybread: lo dejé en el original porque tiene diferentes nombres en varios países; buñuelos, domplin, torta frita, sopaipilla, cachanga, prestiño, tortilla de harina, hojaldre, torreja, tartaleta…**

* * *

 **Y bueno, al fin el momento que todos estábamos esperando. Bella está embarazada. Antes que quieran matarla por su reacción, recuerden que ella dijo que estaba muy asustada, un embarazo no planificado asusta, eso no quiere decir que no se ame a ese bebé llegado el momento, pero tampoco deja de ser un momento aterrador.**

 **Y si me dan mucho amor, les subo el siguiente capi. ¿Qué dicen, lo quieren?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: EbyCmasen, Laura Katherine, Wawis Cullen, Jocelyn907, kaja0507, Bree-Tanner-Bears, Toscany80, GSora, Carmen-cielo, UserName82, Lunita Black27, Mss Brightside, adriana molina, Prisgpe, jupy, JoanS2506, BM Cullen, EmmaBe, patymdn, paosierra, rosy canul, freedom2604, myaenriquez02, Hanna DL, Peyci Cullen, AriiPattinson, bbluelilas y los anónimos.**

 **Las espero en el grupo de Facebook** ** _"la traductora malvada"_** **(el link está en mi perfil) donde comparto adelantos y todo lo relacionado a mis traducciones.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Jacob dejó de la prueba de embarazo en la encimera del baño el día antes de que Edward tuviera que volver. Bella había necesitado una sola mirada y no necesitaba tomarla para saber lo que diría. Todos los síntomas —pechos sensibles, las náuseas intermitentes que la habían atormentado durante toda la semana— todo cobró sentido de repente en su cabeza.

Su período estaba retrasado. Había estado tan ocupada que no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces.

Cuando la realización se asentó, su cabeza se volvió ruidosa. Ruidosa, pero sin palabras. Siguió con su día aturdida hasta que su teléfono sonó con el tono de llamada de Edward. _Lady in red*_. La canción que habían bailado lentamente la noche que ella se enamoró de él. Al oírla, su corazón siempre le daba un vuelco. Sus labios subieron en las comisuras, y la emoción corrió a través de ella. Fue una reacción automática, y la despertó del aturdimiento.

Lo extrañaba tanto en ese momento, la molestia era físicamente dolorosa. Cuando escuchó su voz, todo lo que sabía era que ella lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sus brazos alrededor de ella. Abrió la boca para pedirle que volviera a casa y sólo apenas se contuvo.

Su llamada había sido el comienzo de una espiral vertiginosa. Entonces, apareció como si hubiera oído su monólogo interno de "te necesito, te necesito, oh Dios, te necesito". Pero sólo cuando ella estuvo en sus brazos se dio cuenta de lo jodida que era toda la situación. Necesitaba su consuelo desesperadamente, pero era tan retorcido.

En esos momentos íntimos y tranquilos, cuando se acostaban juntos en la cama, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, Bella soñaba. Soñaba con momentos que no tenía ninguna duda estaban en su futuro. Soñaba con susurrarle esas palabras a él. O mejor aún, planear todo un espectáculo para decirle que iban a tener un bebé. Él estaría en la luna, y ella quería deleitarse con su felicidad.

Sus sueños nunca se vieron así.

—Lo siento —susurró de nuevo cuando consiguió controlar sus lágrimas. Alguna parte de su entumecida mente se preguntó si podía culpar a las hormonas ya.

Edward tomó su rostro entre las manos y le secó las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos pulgares.

—Deja de decir que lo sientes —pidió, su voz suave pero firme—. Sólo háblame.

La acunó en su regazo, segura y a salvo a pesar de su miseria. Ella sollozó, calmándose aún más mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Es mi culpa, en primer lugar. He estado corriendo, corriendo, corriendo, ¿por cuánto? ¿Dos meses ya? El trabajo. La boda de Alice. Grecia. Supongo que no soy buena con el control de la natalidad.

Él los reajustó así no había más espacio entre ellos. Sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que él pudiera mirarla a los ojos. Le alisó el pelo hacia atrás.

—Dime por qué tienes miedo.

En ese momento, ella dio un resoplido. Pasó un dedo a lo largo del cuello de su camisa.

—Estar contigo no es un esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitas saber eso. Te amo, y amo nuestra vida juntos. Es tan satisfactoria. No lo haría de ninguna otra manera, pero ¿qué es lo que va a causar esto?

Una vez que empezó, todo salió como un torrente de palabras que no podía parar.

»Y no es sólo que no sé lo que un embarazo va a ocasionarle a nuestra vida ya agitada. Acabo de empezar a conseguir más asignaciones en el trabajo. Importantes asignaciones. La gente está empezando a conocer mi nombre, lo que es increíble para un periodista. Las puertas se abren por todas partes, y todo ello depende de mi capacidad para mantener el ritmo. Ahora es el momento de ser flexible en el trabajo. Si estoy enorme y embarazada... —Ella sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio, porque no sabía. No sabía lo que iba a suceder.

Edward le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—¿No es que no desees un bebé en absoluto?

—No —dijo ella rápidamente, mirando hacia arriba—. Yo... —Su corazón se retorció, pesado en su pecho, y cerró los ojos—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero desear esto en este momento. —Ella abrió los ojos y presionó la palma de la mano contra su mejilla—. Lo quiero todo contigo. Y tal vez ese es el problema. Quiero _todo_. Quiero ser tuya. Quiero tener a tus bebés hermosos. Pero también quiero ser una periodista increíble. Es solo que no voy a dar abasto. Estoy en un punto en mi carrera que cuando me entreguen una historia, tengo que decir que sí. Me levanto y voy y lo hago, no importa cuáles sean las circunstancias. Demuestro que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, así puedo llegar al punto en que puedo elegir lo que quiero hacer, qué tipo de periodista quiero ser.

»Entonces pensé que podríamos tener hijos. Cuando llegara al punto en que puedo tomarme largos períodos para poder respirar. Tomar algunas historias fáciles porque las personas adecuadas ya saben quién soy. He tenido tantas ventajas, Edward. Trabajando para Tanya, ella tirándome de lleno a mi primera asignación, Zafrina asegurándose de que mis habilidades para entrevistar se dieran a conocer. Pero todavía soy nueva en el juego. Es tan jodidamente irónico, en realidad, porque en las carreras normales, podría haber tenido tiempo mientras languidecía en la columna de la moda o algo por el estilo. Podrían haber pasado años antes de que tuviera una oportunidad. Diablos, podría nunca haber tenido una oportunidad, y tener un bebé entonces no habría sido un gran problema.

»Pero estoy en la vía rápida, y tengo mucho miedo de lo que sucederá si no puedo tomar ventaja de ella. Esto me va a atrasar, y tengo miedo de lo que eso significa.

Bella hizo una mueca. Esta debería haber sido la cosa más simple, más maravillosa del mundo. Ella estaba enamorada de un hombre sorprendente, e iban a tener un bebé. Esta era la definición de mucha gente de ser felices para siempre.

A su favor, Edward mantuvo su cara abierta. Le tomó las manos, se llevó sus nudillos a los labios, y le dio un largo beso allí.

—Sabes, vi a Rosalie atravesar cuatro embarazos. Cada uno de ellos fue diferente. No voy a decir que el embarazo es fácil. Rosalie es muy resistente, pero con Vera fue un embarazo difícil. Emmett me dijo una vez que, después de lo que pasó con Vera, estaba aterrorizada cuando quedó embarazada de Joey. —Él rio—. Pero entonces su embarazo con Joey fue tan fácil, que no estaba asustada cuando resultó embarazada de Abby.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, llevándola de nuevo a su regazo y rozando su nariz con la suya.

»Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, Bella, y esto no es 1800. Ni siquiera son los años cincuenta. No hay nada que diga que tienes que poner los pies en alto y relajarte cuando estás embarazada. Puedes estar tan ocupada como una abeja, si eso es lo que quieres hacer. Y sí, sé que siempre hay esa posibilidad de que tendrás un embarazo difícil y no ser capaz de trabajar. Pero todo es posible, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? Cualquier número de cosas nos podría haber pasado a nosotros. ¿Qué pasa si tengo un accidente, hmm? Hubieras tenido que renunciar a todo para cuidarme mientras me recupero.

Ella apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello por reflejo.

—Edward —advirtió, a pesar de que sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—El punto es que muchas cosas pueden suceder, y el resultado no es tan bueno como un bebé. No voy a mentir. Podría ser un retroceso —dijo, frotando su espalda con suave presión—. No siempre van a ser contratiempos. Eres inteligente, Bella, y tienes talento. Vas a llegar a donde quieres de una manera u otra. Esa es una conclusión inevitable.

Él se rio de nuevo, y la expresión de sus ojos era tan inexplicablemente tierna, que hizo doler el corazón de Bella. No de mala manera esta vez. En el buen sentido.

—Bella —susurró, rozando sus labios contra los de ella—. No temas. Voy a cuidar tan bien de ti. —La besó de nuevo, un beso más firme esta vez—. Vamos a tener un bebé.

El latido del corazón de Bella se aceleró, pero por primera vez desde aquella mañana, detectó una punzada de emoción.

Edward se movió, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de ella y acomodando el otro sobre su vientre plano. Él la miró, y ella pudo ver la adoración no adulterada allí. Más que eso, ella podía ver la luz de una intensa y abrumadora alegría.

Ellos iban a tener un bebé. La realidad de eso la golpeó con toda su fuerza en ese momento. Con miedo, sí. Ella todavía estaba aterrada, pero oh Dios, quería esto. Un niño pequeño con sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa. Una niña con rizos color bronce. Una nueva vida creada del bello amor que compartían.

—Mierda —dijo en un suspiro—, vamos a tener un bebé.

Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de la boca de él. Luchó, pero en cuestión de segundos estaba radiante. La besó una vez, dos veces, una vez más. Luego contuvo el aliento.

—¿Voy a ser papá?

Y eso era algo bueno. Ver a Edward con sus sobrinos la ponía feliz y melancólica. Pensar en Edward con su propio hijo —un bebé de ellos— llenó a Bella de un placer que nunca había conocido antes. Ella rio. No. Ella soltó una risilla.

—Vas a ser papá —susurró.

Él la abrazó y comenzó a depositar besos ardientes en su rostro. Luego hundió la cabeza en su cuello y se rio. Fue una risa profunda que vibró contra su piel. Se levantó, apretándola casi demasiado fuerte mientras la giraba.

—¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

Por último, la dejó en el suelo. Le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó. Era un beso serio, creciendo en intensidad. Ella gimió mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Te amo —dijo él cuando ambos estaban sin aliento. Llevó la mano a su vientre y sonrió. La amplia sonrisa de un futuro padre—. Los amo a ambos.

* * *

 **Aquí está la reacción de Edward que tanto esperábamos. Cuéntenme qué les pareció ;) ¿Les gustó?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Laura Katherine, Hanna DL, anybella, solecitopucheta, paosierra, bbluelilas, Pau, PEYCI CULLEN, kaja0507, Wawis Cullen, Jocelyn907, toscany80, BM Cullen, AriiPattinson, Ana, Tahi, GSora, patymdn, JoanS2506, Bree-Tanner-Bears, Crucitaerg, carmen-cielo, UserName82, angelabarmtz, EmmaBe, Jane Bells, Yalitza, freedom2604, ConyCullenMasen y los anónimos.**

 **Las espero en el grupo de Facebook** ** _"la traductora malvada"_** **(el link está en mi perfil) donde comparto adelantos y todo lo relacionado a mis traducciones.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Edward levantó la vista, un poco soñoliento.

—¿Eh?

Bella sonrió. Estaba fuera en el balcón con sus casas de pájaros repartidas alrededor de él. Pero ella lo había estado observando durante unos minutos. Él estaba ido, lo cual tenía sentido, ya que eran las tres de la mañana. Ella apretó la bata a su alrededor mientras que él parpadeaba completamente despierto.

Abrió los brazos, y Bella se sentó en su regazo, temblando por el frío en la mañana demasiado temprana de mayo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ella siseó cuando él puso sus manos bajo su camisa de dormir y las extendió lado a lado sobre su vientre.

Ella sonrió, la calidez difundiéndose a través de sus venas. Había pasado una semana desde que se había enterado, y no podía dejar de tocarla. Estaba obsesionado con su cuerpo. Había hecho su misión personal el catalogar cualquier cambio que pudiera. Lo cual, en este punto, sobre todo significaba que le gustaba averiguar exactamente lo sensibles que eran sus pechos.

—Lo siento —dijo, besando su hombro—. No fue mi intención despertarte.

—¿Por qué estás pasando el rato en el balcón a las tres de la mañana?

Él refunfuñó. El sonido vibrando contra su piel envió una agradable sensación a través de ella.

—No podía dormir.

Ella pasó la punta de la nariz a lo largo de su mejilla. Ninguno de ellos había estado durmiendo bien, ambos lidiando con esta cosa que había sucedido; el cambio irrevocable en el horizonte.

Bella sabía que amaría a su bebé y que nunca lo lamentaría ni por un instante. Pero era un tipo vago de conocimiento; la misma imprecisa verdad que todo el mundo tenía cuando se enamoraban por lo que pensaban sería la última vez. Era una especie de conocimiento de "algún día". Ella quería ser madre. Algún día.

Pero el hecho de que su maternidad ahora tenía una fecha de vencimiento no se había asentado en ella de una manera real. Ahora, el bebé era un conjunto de síntomas que no podía evitar. Había estado con náuseas y mareos durante toda la semana; apenas capaz de concentrarse. A pesar de que todavía no había ido al médico, tenía una cita para la semana siguiente, sabía muy bien que las náuseas por lo general no duraban para siempre, pero le preocupaba que este embarazo ya estuviera afectando su trabajo.

Por otra parte, Edward estaba luchando con lo que vendría después del embarazo. El bebé. Había querido ser padre durante tanto tiempo, pero ese sueño siempre había estado fuera de su alcance. Nunca había tenido una razón para realmente considerar la logística.

—No podías dormir —dijo Bella, besándole la mejilla—, ¿por lo que decidiste venir afuera y observar tus casas para pájaros?

Él no las estaba observando sino fulminándolas con la mirada.

—Debería ser la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Creo edificios complejos, Bella. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer esto?

—¿Por qué importa? —preguntó, no sin amabilidad.

Agachó la cabeza, acariciando su hombro.

—Porque yo quiero construir una casa de juegos para nuestro hijo. O una fortaleza. O un vagón de carga.

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, una sonrisa en sus labios, porque este hombre era tan insoportablemente bueno.

—Sabes que van a ser como, casi ocho meses hasta que el chico nazca, ¿verdad? Y después de eso, se necesita un tiempo antes de que quiera cosas como fuertes. Y, además, ni siquiera tenemos un patio.

En ese momento, él hizo una mueca.

—Lo tendremos, ¿no? No quieres permanecer en este apartamento para siempre, ¿verdad?

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Había muchas ideas para "algún día" que de repente parecían tan acuciantes.

—No he pensado en ello, pero una casa tiene sentido. Con el tiempo.

—Con el tiempo —acordó él. Él inclinó la cabeza, estudiándola por un momento. Hizo girar un mechón de pelo alrededor y alrededor de su dedo—. Con el tiempo muchas cosas.

Agachó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te burles de mí?

—¿Cuándo me he burlado de ti?

—Bromas.

Él sonrió y la besó en los labios con dulzura.

—No te voy a hacer bromas.

—Estoy un poco sorprendida de que... —resopló ella, sintiendo sus mejillas arder—. No importa. Olvida lo que he dicho.

—Cierto. Como si eso va a suceder. —Él le dio una pequeña sacudida, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella con más firmeza—. Dime.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, como si fuera a burlarse de él.

—Estoy un poco sorprendida de que no me pidieras matrimonio más o menos al segundo que te dije que estaba embarazada.

Una tierna, aunque desconcertada, sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Él le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Por qué no me preguntaste?

Era una pregunta válida. Lo que es bueno para ti, es bueno para mí, y todo eso. Él le estaba recalcando el hecho de que ella no necesariamente quería casarse. Ella sólo se imaginó que lo utilizaría como excusa.

—No quiero que sea una reacción al bebé —dijo finalmente.

—Yo no quiero que pienses que era una reacción al bebé.

Ella lo miró.

—Así que pensaste en ello.

Él sonrió y luego inclinó la cabeza para besar su hombro.

—Eres el amor de mi vida, Bella Swan. Yo no quiero volver a estar sin ti. El matrimonio era una conclusión inevitable en lo que a mí respecta. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y él la analizó más en serio—. ¿Dónde estás tú en relación con eso?

Bella respiró hondo y soltó el aire de nuevo.

—No quiero volver a estar sin ti. —De hecho, se le había ocurrido recientemente que la idea de perderlo era su peor miedo. Por encima de todo, su trabajo, sus padres, se sentía como si perderlo a él la mataría—. El matrimonio... es solo un símbolo. Esas palabras y una fiesta no van a cambiar lo que siento por ti. Te amo; estoy comprometida contigo, y sé que estás comprometido conmigo. Nunca he necesitado ese símbolo para saber eso.

—La gente hace gestos simbólicos todo el tiempo. —Dejó que su mano vagara a lo largo de la parte posterior de su pierna hacia abajo para acariciar su tobillo—. Modificaste el tatuaje con el que naciste para simbolizar que eres tu propia persona.

Ella besó la punta de su nariz.

—No he dicho que era un mal símbolo. No he dicho que estaba en contra de ello.

—¿Si hubiera preguntado?

Agachó la cabeza, ridículamente tímida ante la idea.

—Hubiera dicho que sí. —Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo—. Pero no hasta después de que nazca el bebé.

—¿Debido a lo que la gente podría pensar?

—No, porque no quiero tener que comprar un vestido en el negocio de tiendas de campañas y toldos.

Sonrió, moviendo su mano para acariciar su vientre de nuevo.

—Siempre podríamos solo ir a la corte —dijo, bromeando.

—Ja. —Ella lo miró—. Quieres una boda —lo acusó.

Él inclinó la cabeza y la observó un momento. Había una mirada extraña en sus ojos, no precisamente tristeza, no del todo pesar.

—Más símbolos —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. He estado casado antes, así que no puedo decir que eres mi única esposa.

—Sabes que no me molesta, ¿verdad? —No estaba celosa de Tanya o la vida que había tenido con ella. Siempre le pareció tonto envidiar el hecho de que él había tenido otra vida entera antes de que ella apareciera y le pusiera de cabeza su mundo, para mejor o peor.

—Lo sé, amor. Pero me gusta la idea de que puedo darte algo, tener algo contigo, que nunca he compartido con Tanya. Me gusta la idea de los votos, de dar una gran fiesta para celebrar que te encontré. —Él movió las cejas—. Y sabes que aceptaría cualquier excusa para bailar contigo.

Ella se echó a reír y le dio un beso.

—Pídemelo algún día —murmuró contra sus labios—. Después de que hayamos descubierto cómo todo esto resulta.

Tarareó en su boca, besándola con impaciencia.

—Me lo puedes pedir también, sabes. Soy un hombre progresista, después de todo.

—Puedo. Pero pensé que te daría la opción de hacer algo grandioso y ridículo.

—Ja. —Volvió a besarla, un beso lento y serio—. No te gustan los grandes gestos. —Le dejó una línea de besos en la comisura de la boca—. Pero voy a hacer este trato. Cuando te pida que te cases conmigo, no voy a hacer una gran producción, si...

Ella estaba sin aliento por la felicidad en sus besos y el tacto de sus dedos rozando a lo largo de su piel.

—¿Si?

Acunó una mano sobre su vientre.

—Si me ayudas a hacer una gran revelación cuando le digamos a mi familia.

Bella se rio.

—¿Qué tenías en mente?

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

—¿Estás lista para esto? —preguntó Edward.

La sonrisa de Bella era débil cuando ella le devolvió la mirada. Pobre chica. Se sentía demacrada y cansada, como lo había estado durante dos semanas. Tres, si contaba la semana que había estado viajando. Él chasqueó la lengua y la metió bajo el brazo. La besó en la frente.

—Esto es tonto —dijo—. Tienes que ir a descansar. Yo hablaré con mi familia.

—No, yo quiero estar aquí. —Ella respiró hondo e hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie recta—. No es como si tuviera que hacer mucho más que quedarme ahí luciendo mareada.

Los labios de Edward se movieron.

—Papá podría echarte un vistazo y saberlo.

—Tu padre es un cirujano. Él no se ocupa de muchas mujeres embarazadas. —Ella hizo una mueca—. Espero.

—No muchas —aseguró, dándole otro apretón.

Minutos después, su apartamento estaba mucho más activo. Los padres de Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, y sus dos hijos menores llegaron con sus abrazos habituales y algarabía. Abby, su sobrina de casi cuatro años de edad, saltó a sus brazos, pero Joey, su sobrino de cinco años de edad, se fue con Bella. Edward tuvo que morderse los labios para no protestar por la forma en que él se dejó ir sobre ella.

—¿Qué vamos a tener de postre? —preguntó Joey. Era su pregunta favorita.

Bella se preparó con una respuesta.

—Pepinillos y helado —dijo ella, perfectamente inexpresiva.

—Eww —dijeron ambos niños al unísono.

—Oh, hay M&M's aquí —dijo Abby, al ver la copa sobre la mesa de café y se dirigió a ella.

Rosalie la tomó por la capucha de su suéter.

—¿Esta es tu casa, Abby?

—No. —Abby miró a Edward, con los ojos abiertos. La mirada temerosa—. Por favor, tío, ¿podemos comer unos pocos?

—No los suficientes para estropear tu cena —dijo Edward.

—Podemos tener cinco —decidió Joey, colocándose de rodillas delante del sofá, su hermana junto a él—. Bueno, tal vez tú puedes tener cinco, porque eres más pequeña. Yo puedo tener siete.

—Cuatro —dijo Rosalie.

Para entonces, Joey estaba distraído.

—¿Oye, tío? No tienes ningunos rojos. —Él hizo una mueca—. Sólo tienes azul aquí. Y rosa. Extraño.

—¿Hay M&M's rosados ahora? —preguntó Esme. Besó la mejilla de Edward en señal de saludo.

—Los tienen en el Día de San Valentín —dijo Bella, su expresión la imagen de la inocencia.

Edward tuvo que esconder su sonrisa detrás de su mano. Se aclaró la garganta, poniendo su cara de juego.

—¿Cerveza? —preguntó.

Le sirvió a Emmett primero, y para el tiempo que le pasó a Bella una botella de agua, su hermano estaba mirando su vaso con una mirada de perplejidad en el rostro. El latido del corazón de Edward se disparó en anticipación.

—¿Qué estás mirando, Em?

—Sólo estaba tratando de recordar cuándo demonios te di esto —dijo, girando el vaso alrededor para que todos pudieran ver.

Decía: El tío más mediocre del mundo.

—¿Me lo diste a mí? —preguntó Edward, fingiendo la misma inocencia que Bella tenía antes.

—Es tu sentido del humor —dijo Rosalie con sequedad—. Pero no recuerdo eso tampoco.

Edward tarareó con indiferencia.

—¿Necesitan ayuda con cualquier cosa en la cocina? —preguntó Carlisle, y Edward tuvo que luchar contra una sonrisa. Se preguntaba cuándo alguien se iba a dar cuenta de que no había deliciosos olores impregnando la habitación.

—Ah, Edward tuvo que arreglar un rediseño de emergencia en la oficina esta mañana, y me he estado sintiendo un poco enferma —dijo Bella. Ambas cosas eran nada más que la verdad—. Pedimos barbacoa de ese lugar que te gusta. Entregan a domicilio.

La cara de Rosalie se iluminó.

—¿El que tiene las costillitas?

Una vez más, Edward tuvo que morderse el interior de su labio. En ese momento, incluso Bella parecía divertida.

—Ese mismo —dijo.

—¿Te sientes bien ahora, Bella? —preguntó Esme, sus cejas fruncidas en preocupación—. Te ves un poco pálida.

—Tenía náuseas esta mañana. —También era verdad—. Pero ahora estoy bien.

Los niños corrieron a ver la televisión en la habitación de Edward, y los adultos se pusieron a hablar. Cuando Edward recibió la notificación de que su comida estaba lista para entrega, se levantó y se fue a la nevera.

—Oye, mamá. —Él estuvo satisfecho de que su voz no temblara, porque se estaba emocionando de nuevo—. Tenemos una cosa que queremos calentar. ¿Crees que puedas encender el horno por mí?

Cuando eran pequeños, Emmett y Edward —como los chicos malcriados que eran— habían atravesado una fase en la que metían todo tipo de cosas en el horno. Esme y Carlisle habían tomado la tarea de comprobar el horno antes de encenderlo para evitar un desastre. Edward sabía a ciencia cierta que su madre todavía lo hacía por costumbre.

Por lo tanto, no fue una sorpresa cuando, antes de encender el horno, lo abrió para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ella rio.

—Ustedes dos —habló en una voz de regaño—. ¿Sabían que hay un bollo en el horno?* —Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca se quedó sin aliento y se dio la vuelta, con las manos en la boca—. No —dijo.

Edward no trató de ocultar su sonrisa entonces. Dejó que se extendiera tan amplia que le dolían sus mejillas. Los ojos de su madre se iluminaron y empezó a vibrar en su lugar. Carlisle se puso de pie.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Hay un bollo. ¡Un bollo! —exclamó Esme.

Ahora, Edward tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír mientras su padre miraba a su madre como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás embarazada? —le preguntó Rosalie a Bella, uniéndose a ellos.

—¿Espera, qué? —dijo Emmett.

Y se armó la gorda. Hubo gritos y abrazos y Emmett aporreó la espalda de Edward con tanta fuerza que los ojos de Edward se aguaron.

—Ese vaso es mi regalo para ti, por cierto —dijo Edward con gran satisfacción.

Su hermano se rio.

—Bien, hermano pequeño. Bien jugado.

Todos los gritos y exclamaciones trajeron a los niños corriendo. Edward les dijo que iban a ser primos. Cuando ellos no entendieron lo que quería decir, él les dijo que él y Bella iban a tener un bebé. Eso dio lugar a una nueva ronda de gritos, exclamaciones y saltos, pero con voces de tono alto. Ambos acorralaron a Bella, envolviéndola en un pequeño abrazo de niños. Luego, volvieron su atención a Edward. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los dos, levantándolos del suelo por lo que sus piernas colgaban.

Esme había comenzado a lanzarle a Bella todo tipo de preguntas, obviamente abrumándola en su excitación. Antes de que Edward pudiera rescatar a su mareada novia, Rosalie se hizo cargo. Cuando estuvo seguro que su cuñada protegería a Bella de su demasiado entusiasta madre, Edward se giró para encontrar a su padre de pie junto a él.

Extraño. Para un hombre cercano a los cuarenta años, de pie junto a su padre, se sentía como un niño pequeño otra vez, un poco incierto, como si tal vez podría haber hecho algo malo, y desesperado por su aprobación. La sonrisa extática de Carlisle calmó la preocupación que Edward ni siquiera sabía que había tenido hasta ese momento. Su padre le dio un abrazo.

—Felicitaciones —dijo—. Esta es una gran noticia. ¿Fue planeado?

Edward resopló y agachó la cabeza mientras salía del abrazo de su padre.

—Ni siquiera un poco.

Había estado sorprendido lo duro que le golpeó esa noche que Bella le dijo. Sí, estaba emocionado. Más que emocionado, estaba encantado y lleno de alegría. No tenía palabras. Pero, oh, Dios. En la quietud de la noche, la primera noche, cuando Bella había caído en un profundo sueño, Edward permaneció despierto durante horas.

¿Hubo alguna vez tal cosa como estar listo?

Carlisle le apretó el hombro.

—Bueno, si este bebé es algo como tú o tu hermano, te recomiendo invertir en un fuerte medicamento contra la ansiedad, y tal vez clases de manejo de ira.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Gracias, papá.

—El karma es una perra. —Sus ojos brillaron, pero su tono era más serio cuando habló de nuevo—. Vas a ser un padre maravilloso, Edward.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward, su tono suave—. Te tuve a ti.

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

Cuando la noche avanzó, Bella estuvo más y más callada. Edward se preocupó, pero no dijo nada hasta que su familia estaba en su camino a casa.

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando hacia la nada cuando Edward regresó de acompañar a sus padres a su coche. Se sentó a su lado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, jalándola contra su pecho.

—¿Dónde estás, amor?

—Aquí —dijo ella, relajándose contra él—. Se hizo mucho más real hoy.

—¿Lo hizo? —preguntó suavemente, con la esperanza de que le diera más detalles.

—Todo el mundo tenía tantas preguntas. Tantas cosas que no he pensado todavía.

—Bella. —La acarició, respirándola—. Es tan temprano. No hay mucho qué pensar todavía. Tal vez esto, y no la superstición, es exactamente por qué la gente espera hasta el segundo trimestre para decir algo.

—Estamos casi fuera del primer trimestre de todos modos —murmuró. Después de un momento, ella se rio—. Estaban tan contentos. La mirada en la cara de tu madre fue una de las mejores cosas que he visto nunca.

—Sí —dijo Edward, ocultando su propia sonrisa en su pelo.

Bella se giró en sus brazos.

—Te amo, lo sabes. Y a esta familia de locos a la que me arrastraste.

—Toma uno para conocer uno —dijo y le sacó la lengua a ella.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Muy maduro, Edward. Vas a tener que trabajar en eso. Vas a ser padre, ya sabes.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría para que esas palabras no lo enviaran en un frenesí. La besó. Con entusiasmo.

—Lo sé. —La besó de nuevo—. Ves, los dos tenemos cosas en que trabajar antes de que nazca el bebé.

—Un montón de cosas.

La besó de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

* * *

 ***There's a bun in the oven = "Hay un bollo en el horno", es una expresión que usan para decir que una mujer está embarazada, por eso que Esme entiende al momento en que dice las palabras.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: liduvina, Cullen-21-gladys, Adriana Molina, Jimena, Lunita Black27, Toscany80, GSora, UserName82, Yanina de mi corazón, carmen-cielo, paosierra, jupy, rosy canul, Hanna DL, Tahi, Bree-Tanner-Bears, Laura Katherine, BM Cullen, JoanS2506, tulgarita, Jocelyn907, EbyCmasen, Anastacia T Crawford, fathy hurtado, solecitopucheta, EmmaBe, Jane Bells, anybella, bbluelilas, patymdn y los anónimos.**

 **Las espero en el grupo de Facebook** ** _"la traductora malvada"_** **(el link está en mi perfil) donde comparto adelantos y todo lo relacionado a mis traducciones.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

No se veía como un bebé. Aún no.

Bella debería haber estado trabajando. En cambio, estaba mirando. Apoyó la cabeza en su escritorio —todavía estaba tan cansada— y pasó los dedos sobre la imagen. Le dijeron que esta pequeña cosa estaba dentro de ella. No podía creerlo a pesar de que había visto la forma aparecer en el monitor. Se veía como un roedor recién nacido. Se lo imaginó, sin pelo y de color rosa, moviéndose en su vientre. Esa fue una mala idea. La náusea volvió con venganza.

—Brillante, Bella —gimió, apoyando la frente en su escritorio—. Imaginar un ratón desnudo en tu estómago no fue una buena decisión.

Un golpe en la pared del cubículo le llamó la atención, y levantó la cabeza demasiado rápido. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y se frotó las sienes.

—Hola, Eric.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —le preguntó su jefe mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a ella.

 _Realmente no._ _Estoy embarazada, y no tengo tiempo para ello._ _No esta semana._ _V_ _uelve a intentarlo la próxima semana._ Ella hizo un esfuerzo concertado para sentarse más derecha y sonreír.

—Sí. Sólo un poco cansada.

—Ha sido una semana agitada, y también va a ser un fin de semana así —dijo Eric, acariciándose la barbilla—. Pero el final está a la vista. Tengo una buena, cómoda y acogedora historia en el horizonte. Mayormente investigación, porque odia cuando los reporteros no saben todo sobre él. Imbécil pretencioso. —Tamborileó con los dedos sobre su escritorio, una mirada a lo lejos en el rostro—. Después de eso, sin embargo, estoy en un noventa por ciento seguro de que te quiero en una historia bastante intensa.

Bella ladeó la cabeza, interesada y consternada al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan cansada en estos días.

—¿Qué tipo de historia?

Eric hizo un gesto con la mano, todo sonrisas de nuevo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Tengo que trabajar unos pocos problemas antes de que pueda conseguir a alguien en ella.

—Bueno. —Bella sintió una punzada de impaciencia. Quería descansar la cabeza sobre el escritorio por un minuto. Solo un minuto. Si la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas, esa sería una ventaja—. ¿Viniste aquí para hablar conmigo de algo?

—Cierto. ¿Sabes algo de la Cena de los Corresponsales?

Bella se animó, emoción haciendo que su corazón dejara de latir.

—¿Esa donde el que es alguien en las noticias de Chicago y el mundo de los reporteros asiste? ¿La que recibe con frecuencia a grandes personalidades de la ciudad de Nueva York y Los Ángeles? No, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

Eric se rio entre dientes.

—Es momento de que mostremos tu cara allí a las personas adecuadas. Quiero llevarte. Con otro par de reporteros, pero tú también.

Bella no pudo evitarlo. Dio un solo rebote en su silla y chilló de emoción.

—Sin embargo, aquí está la cosa de la que quiero hablarte —dijo Eric.

El rostro de Bella decayó. Eso no sonaba bien.

—No es un gran problema. Bueno. —Él rodó los ojos—. Al menos no para mí, pero Katie, mi ex, siempre dijo que yo era malo para medir estas cosas. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Aquí está la cosa. He estado viendo a Tanya durante unos meses.

—¿Qué? —Bella parpadeó, segura de que no entendía—. ¿Tanya Cullen?

Sosteniendo su mirada, Eric asintió.

—Me di cuenta que era justo advertirte que tengo la intención de llevarla a la cena como mi acompañante.

—Uh huh. —Bella se mordió el interior de la mejilla—. ¿Qué tiene Tanya que decir al respecto?

—Tú eres mi prioridad en este momento. —Eric sonrió—. Probablemente esa es la razón por la que estoy divorciado.

Ante eso, Bella resopló.

—Oh, hombre. No le digas eso a Tanya. Estoy bastante segura de que si le dices que otro hombre me da prioridad sobre ella, nos mataría a los tres.

Eric echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Ah, no creo que estés equivocada.

—Tanya. Guau.

—El negocio de las noticias no es nada si no incestuoso. Vas a darte cuenta de eso muy pronto.

—Sí, ¿pero Edward y Tanya en la misma mesa? —Bella se frotó la frente—. Creo que no se han visto en un año. —Y eso no había sido bonito.

—Bueno, sé que va a ser difícil. Pero tú y Tanya corren en los mismos círculos. Tenía que suceder en algún momento.

—Cierto. —Bella se pasó una mano por el pelo y le sonrió a su jefe—. Al menos sabemos que va a ser una noche interesante.

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

Edward solo la miró cuando ella le dijo. Bella hizo una mueca y trató de no retorcerse como un niño en problemas. El silencio se prolongó.

—Está bien. No tenemos que ir —dijo en un apuro.

Eso rompió su mirada. Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Bella. Vamos a ir. —Se paró de donde estaba sentado y fue a unirse a ella en el sofá—. Por supuesto que vamos a ir. Esto es una gran cosa. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sardónica—. Créeme, lo recuerdo.

—Cierto. Debido a que has estado allí con Tanya. Y ahora vas a estar allí de nuevo. Con Tanya. —Bella arrugó la nariz—. Cristo, esto va a ser difícil. Realmente no tenemos que ir.

La tomó de los brazos.

—Vamos a ir. No tengo miedo de mi ex mujer.

—¿Estás seguro? —Bella entrecerró los ojos—. Ella da un poco de miedo.

Edward rio y besó su frente con ternura.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Estaré allí para ayudarte a matar al dragón.

—Oh, el dragón. Su tatuaje es súper apropiado. —Ella suspiró y pasó las piernas por encima de las de él—. Me estafaron, sabes. Yo debería haber tenido algo feroz. Algo de miedo. Los dragones simbolizan el poder y lo místico. ¿Sabes lo que simbolizan las vides?

—No, en realidad.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Fertilidad.

Edward resopló y extendió una mano sobre su vientre, acariciándole allí.

—Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos haber visto venir esto, entonces. —Bella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se aclaró la garganta—. Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría haber obtenido?

—¿Simbólicamente o por pura rudeza?

—Rudeza, por supuesto.

—Siempre he querido tener ojos en vez de vides. Pero no ojos regulares, ¿sabes? Ojos realmente espeluznantes. Del tipo que se puede esperar ver en una película de terror simplemente mirándote fijamente desde un bosque oscuro y espeluznante. —Hizo mociones de arañar en su rostro.

Amablemente, él se encogió de miedo simulando antes de que se riera y le agarrara las manos entre las suyas. Le besó los nudillos.

—Eres feroz, Bella. Todo por tu cuenta. —Dejó caer la mano a su pierna y dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la parte inferior de la pierna—. Además. Me encanta tu tatuaje.

—Hmm. —Ella frunció los labios, tratando de cubrir una sonrisa maliciosa—. Es útil a veces. En mi trabajo.

Él arqueó una ceja, mordiendo el cebo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo es que la vid que sube todo el camino hasta tu pierna es útil en tu trabajo?

Ella inclinó la cabeza, fijándolo con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Ya sabes. —Pasó su pie a lo largo de la pierna de él—. Cuando me pongo la falda correcta, el tatuaje tiene sus ventajas con los chicos. La distracción es una buena manera de bajar la guardia de un individuo y obtener las respuestas que deseas.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

—Para los más tenaces. Seguro.

Su mano se cerró sobre su tobillo. Llevó su pierna hacia arriba, enganchándola alrededor de la cintura y acercándola más. Se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Estás tratando de hacerme perder la cabeza? —Edward preguntó, su voz un tono peligroso y bajo.

Un escalofrío se disparó por su espalda.

—¿Está funcionando?

Se burló, atrayéndola más cerca, su mano firme sobre su espalda. Él la besó. Un buen beso, uno con poder y convicción, reclamando lo que era suyo.

—Me volviste loco hace mucho tiempo, bruja. —La besó de nuevo—. No tiene ningún sentido hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? —Ella lo empujó en el pecho, y cuando obedeció, quedó recostado de nuevo en el sofá con las manos en su cintura, ella a horcajadas sobre él. No se habló más de los tatuajes y el dragón enojado después de eso.

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

Edward nunca había visto a Bella tan preocupada por lo que llevaba puesto. Tenía a Alice _y_ Embry en el baño con ella. Era como el consejo de pelo y maquillaje.

El problema era doble. El cuerpo de Bella estaba cambiando, y no era fácil para ella lidiar con ello. En lo personal, Edward amaba esos cambios. Le encantaba tocarla, descubrir todas las nuevas maneras en que era sensible y receptiva. La curva de su embarazo fue perceptible, aunque no para un observador casual.

Pero su cuerpo era también más grueso, y eso la estaba haciendo autoconsciente de ello. Sobre todo porque ella era híper-consciente de que estaría interactuando con Tanya esta noche. En todo caso, ella estaba radiante. Edward nunca la había visto tan atractiva, pero no sirvió de nada decírselo. Así que habló con Jacob, mientras que los otros dos aumentaban la belleza natural de Bella.

—¿Esto es raro para ti? —preguntó Jacob.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El otro hombre se encogió de hombros.

—No me gustaría pasar el rato con mi ex. Cualquiera de ellos. Por supuesto, todos son pendejos, pero aun así. Tiene que ser difícil.

Edward consideró esto. No era como si no hubiera pensado en ello en las tres semanas desde que se había enterado de la cena. Había considerado mandarle a ella un mensaje de texto. Tal vez tener una conversación antes de la cena. Pero había intentado acercarse a ella varias veces desde su divorcio. Ella lo había rechazado todas y cada una de las veces.

—No odio a Tanya. Nunca lo hice. No fue por eso que terminamos —dijo—. Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que terminó, yo no la habría culpado si nunca la volvía a ver. Esa no es nuestra realidad, sin embargo. Ella y Bella son colegas, por lo que iba a tener que ocurrir más pronto que tarde.

—Todavía podría apestar —dijo Jacob—. Y no en el buen sentido.

—Son profesionales. Van a sobrevivir.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Quieres decir que una o ambas me van a despedazar en su lugar? —Edward se ajustó la corbata—. Voy a sobrevivir también, de alguna manera.

Jacob gruñó.

—Bella ganaría en una pelea de gatas, ya sabes —dijo después de un minuto.

Edward rio.

—Yo diría que tienes razón, pero no estoy seguro de que su médico aprobaría esos combates durante el embarazo.

—Incluso entonces…

La puerta del pasillo se abrió y Edward se puso de pie, con ganas de ver el resultado de todo el alboroto. Él no creía que alguna vez se fuera a cansar de ver a Bella arreglada, de saber que iba a estar bailando con la mujer más bella de la habitación.

Pero fue Embry que emergió.

—Espera un segundo, cariño —dijo por encima del hombro—. Necesito conseguir tu último accesorio. —Él se acercó y tomó a Edward de la mano, dándole una mirada escrutadora—. Hmm. —Extendió la mano, alborotando el pelo de Edward, lo examinó de nuevo y suspiró—. Bueno, eso tendrá que servir. Ven.

Desconcertado, Edward dejó que el otro hombre lo llevara a donde el pasillo se encontraba con la sala de estar. Él le dio la vuelta, de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación.

—Oye —protestó Edward.

—Cálmate —advirtió Embry, abotonando la parte inferior de la chaqueta del traje de Edward—. Tu función es de muñeco decorativo esta noche.

Edward rodó los ojos, pero dejó que Embry se alborotara sobre él.

—Está bien, muñeco —dijo Embry, enderezando su chaqueta una vez más y sacudiendo pelusa imaginaria—. Mira hacia adelante y presenta tu brazo. —Levantó el brazo de Edward por el codo, apoyándolo para que Bella pudiera deslizar el suyo—. Mira hacia adelante —volvió a decir cuando Edward miró por encima de su hombro—. Sal de ahí, Bella.

Impaciente con un entusiasmo juvenil por ver a su bella chica, Edward tuvo que luchar para no moverse. Oyó sus pasos en el pasillo, el roce de un vestido contra sus tobillos, y sonrió mientras su cálido brazo se enlazó con el de él. Sonrió, acercando su otra mano para tocar la de ella.

Embry se paró frente a ellos, con las manos en las caderas, observando su trabajo. Detrás de él, Jacob sonrió con indulgencia. Jake miró a Bella, articulando «Guau», y levantando los dos pulgares.

—Están bien —dijo Embry con una inclinación de cabeza, satisfecho.

Por último, Edward vio a la mujer en su brazo. Su respiración se detuvo.

Ella era, como siempre, una maravilla. Su cabello estaba suelto, liso y recto. Su vestido no destacaba sus curvas, pero fluía hacia abajo. Azul. Ella sabía que le gustaba en azul oscuro. Parecía una mujer dispuesta a poseer la habitación, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su expresión se suavizó.

—Estás exquisita —dijo con un suspiro y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla—. ¿Estás lista?

Bella se rio.

—Ni siquiera un poco, pero vamos a ir de todos modos.

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

Era incómodo. No había otro modo de ponerlo. Así estaba la cosa, la gente de las noticias era chismosa por naturaleza, y eran descarados al respecto. No había que olvidar el hecho de que muchas personas en la habitación estaban acostumbrados a ver a Edward... del brazo de Tanya. No había sido hace tanto tiempo que él había sido el muñeco decorativo de Tanya.

Por supuesto que no podían dejar de ser curiosos. Él no era el que estaba en el negocio, y sin embargo, estaba aquí, sin Tanya, en el brazo de una virtual desconocida. Empezaron deslizándose en su dirección casi al momento en que entraron por la puerta.

Edward se acercó más, acariciando distraídamente la espalda de Bella mientras un hombre no tan sutilmente excavaba por más detalles.

—Tienes pelotas, mi amigo —dijo con una risa Garrett Larson, una personalidad en las noticias locales—. Mantenerlo en la familia, quiero decir. ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos, entonces?

—Cometí el novato error de dejar a mi hermoso marido a solas con mi bella asistente.

Edward se puso rígido. Se volvió a buscar a su ex mujer que se había materializado detrás de él. Ella le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillando.

—Hola, Edward. Es bueno verte de nuevo. —Antes de que pudiera responder, sus ojos se posaron en Bella—. Y tú, Bella. Ese es un vestido espectacular.

Sin dejarlos hablar, Tanya dio un paso más cerca de Garrett.

—Siempre he sido capaz de encontrar el talento en la multitud. Es por eso que me involucré en la administración en lugar de quedarme en el campo de reporteros. Bella no es una excepción. Ella es la responsable de esa maravillosa entrevista con Zafrina Ibori el año pasado. ¿Recuerdas?

Con sus ojos pasando entre todos ellos, Garrett asintió.

—Sí. Lograste que ella se abriera como una flor. Fue increíble.

—Ella es buena —dijo Tanya con una inclinación de cabeza. Palmeó el brazo de Garrett—. De todos modos, es bueno verte. —Y con eso, ella se fue.

Edward resopló por la nariz y miró a Bella. Se veía más pálida que hacía solo unos momentos atrás. Irritación encendió en sus ojos. Junto a ellos, Garrett se rio y lanzó un silbido.

—Esa mujer tiene la fuerza de un huracán, ¿verdad? —Él se rio entre dientes—. Bueno, buena suerte a los dos esta noche.

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

—Si ella deja las cosas así, no lo toques —le había dicho Bella—. Su ex marido está aquí con una mujer más joven. Una mujer a la que su novio está apoyando. Voy a tomar el golpe si eso la hace sentir mejor.

Haber tirado el primer golpe fue, obviamente, todo lo que Tanya necesitó. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa juntos, ella estaba relajada y serena. La conversación no fue cómoda al principio. Tanya no veía a Edward, pero ella no estaba siendo grosera tampoco.

Edward casi había bajado la guardia cuando Eric se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, vamos, Bella. Hice las rondas con Tyler y Austin. Es tu turno.

Bella se volvió hacia Edward, quien le sonrió alentador. Él extendió la mano para apretar la de ella.

—Recuerda, es de mala educación dejar que alguien te halague para robarte a una revista diferente enfrente de tu jefe. —Hizo un guiño.

Ella sonrió, algo del nerviosismo desapareció de sus ojos.

—Voy a tratar de mantener eso en mente.

La observó durante un largo rato hasta que un golpe agudo en el brazo le llamó la atención.

—Ow. ¿Qué demonios? —Miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Tanya de pie sobre él.

—Eres un idiota egoísta, ¿lo sabes?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Siéntate —dijo, mirando a su alrededor. Tyler y Austin estaban mezclándose entre la multitud en ese momento, y nadie parecía estar viendo hacia ellos—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Tanya se burló, dejándose caer en el asiento de al lado.

—Por suerte para mí, ya no eres mi problema. Y supongo que debería estar vengativamente satisfecha de que eres un maldito egoísta, pero es una cosa de mierda que hacer. La carrera de tu pequeña novia está empezando a despegar. ¿Pensaste eso en absoluto?

—¿Vas a empezar a tener sentido, o esto es divertido para ti? —preguntó Edward, irritado a fondo.

Ella lo niveló con una mirada gélida.

—Ella está embarazada, ¿verdad?

Conmoción corrió por la espalda de Edward y, a pesar suyo, sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo. Tanya lo señaló.

—Lo sabía. Ella está... ella está radiante. Y debe haber rechazado la oferta de Eric de alcohol cinco veces. No rechazas a tu jefe cuando él quiere tener una bebida contigo. Cristo.

—Tanya, simplemente porque no es lo que querías, no quiere decir que sea algo horrible.

—¡Oh! Dame un descanso. —Su ex mujer le clavó una mirada fulminante—. Estamos divorciados. No tienes que hacerme sentir culpable sobre eso. Esto no es sobre mí. Esto es sobre lo que le hiciste a ella. Ella me agradaba; solíamos ser amigas, o algo parecido. Sé lo que quería de su vida, de su carrera. ¿Qué? ¿Se te acabó la paciencia conmigo, y ahora sólo vas a obtener lo que deseas, jodiéndola? No es justo, Edward.

—No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero este embarazo no fue planeado. Por cualquiera de los dos.

Tanya rio burlonamente.

—Seguro. ¿Conseguimos no embarazarnos durante veinte años, pero accidentalmente pasó poco más de un año después de que estás con ella? ¿Y fue la razón por la que te divorciaste de mí?

—Esa no es la razón por la que me divorcié de ti —dijo Edward, siseando en voz baja ahora—. Yo no... —Él negó con la cabeza. La idea de que le había hecho esto a Bella a propósito era más allá de insultante—. Sucedió. Eso es todo lo que hay. Por qué esto tiene que afectar su carrera está más allá de mí.

—Por supuesto que está más allá de ti. Todos esos años pudiste fingir que eras el marido comprensivo, manteniendo el fuego del hogar, mientras que yo hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Tuviste todos los elogios en público, mientras que en privado tuve que aguantar tu mala cara y culpabilidad constante. Pero lo hice, y aquí estoy. Tengo una carrera sólida, una gran reputación, y no me siento sola. ¿Dónde estará ella?

—Fuera en el campo haciendo exactamente lo que está haciendo ahora, pero con un bebé para volver a casa.

—Eres tan jodidamente miope. No lo entiendes. No lo entiendes en absoluto. Esto ya está afectando su carrera. No sabes la asignación que Eric tenía la intención de darle. Yo sí.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Está en el trabajo. Ella todavía puede trabajar. ¿Por qué se vería afectada si le da o no la asignación?

—Debido a que no envías a una mujer embarazada en una asignación como esta.

—¿Una qué? —dijo otra voz.

Miedo corrió por la espalda de Edward como si alguien le hubiera vertido hielo. Cerró los ojos un instante antes de volverse para encontrar a Eric y Bella de pie junto a la mesa.

—¿Que está pasando aquí? —preguntó Eric, mirando entre Tanya y Edward.

Tanya se puso de pie.

—Nada. Debes saber que tu periodista estrella está embarazada. Voy a tomar una copa.

Eric se giró hacia Bella.

—¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó al tiempo que Tyler y Austin volvían a la mesa. Sus ojos se abrieron.

Edward se pasó una mano por la boca, viendo a Tanya alejarse. El Huracán Tanya en efecto.

* * *

 **Bueno, para las que preguntaban por Tanya, ahí la tienen en toda su gloria :p jajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: jupy, paosierra, Laura Katherine, Lunita Black27, Deathxrevenge, cullen-21-gladys, solecitopucheta, patymdn, Hanna DL, Cristal82, EbyCmasen, kaja0507, JoanS2506, Toscany80, GSora, BM Cullen, carmen-cielo, Bree-Tanner-Bears, UserName82, Jane Bells, freedom2604, angelabarmtz, Beth,Wawis Cullen, MT, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Anastacia T Crawford, Cinthya5, rosy canul, aide nuno y los anónimos.**

 **Las espero en el grupo de facebook _"la traductora malvada",_ donde compartimos adelantos, imágenes e información sobre nuevos proyectos, son bienvenidas a unirse, el link está en mi perfil. **

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Eric le hizo a Bella el favor de reunirse con ella para el almuerzo al día siguiente de la desastrosa cena. Ella no se sentía con mucha hambre —su estómago se retorcía demasiado con nervios—, pero pidió algo para beber de todos modos. No quería que su jefe pensara que se sentía enferma a causa del embarazo.

—Creo que quiero disculparme —comenzó tan pronto como el camarero se había alejado—. Debería habértelo dicho…

Eric levantó una mano.

—Sabes tan bien como yo, al igual que lo hace Tanya, para el caso, que tenías todo el derecho a ocultarme esa información. Cuándo decírmelo siempre fue tu prerrogativa, Bella, y lamento que saliera a relucir de esa manera. —Dudó un momento—. No me gusta hablar en nombre de otras personas, pero siento que tal vez ésta es una de esas veces que debería. No es que esté tratando de hacer excusas por Tanya. Ese no es mi lugar, y no estoy de acuerdo con la forma en que manejó la situación —resopló—. Por otra parte, sé que ella no estaba de acuerdo tampoco. Anoche no transcurrió de la forma en que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera querido, pero sí creo que ella estaba realmente molesta en tu nombre.

El estómago de Bella se retorció de nuevo, y se esforzó por mantener una expresión neutra.

—Creo que la parte que no entiendo es lo que ella piensa que esto me va a costar. No estabas planeando enviarme al medio del brote del virus Zika, ¿verdad?

Su labio se torció.

—No, nada de eso. —La estudió un momento—. Antes de continuar, permíteme decir una vez más, felicitaciones. Los niños son buenas noticias. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, gracias. —Bella se enderezó en su asiento—. Todo está bien. Nada que afecte mi trabajo. —Todavía, ella no añadió.

—No tengo ninguna queja —aseguró, mirándola a los ojos.

Sus bebidas vinieron, y se tomaron un momento para ordenar el almuerzo. Cuando el camarero se alejó, la expresión de Eric era contemplativa.

—Desde mi punto de vista, no estoy seguro de por qué tu, ah, condición tiene que afectar tu capacidad para realizar esta asignación. Pero como puedes imaginar, no soy la autoridad en nada relacionado al embarazo.

—Creo que eso dependería del trabajo —dijo Bella, tratando de no mostrar su impaciencia.

—Voy a llegar al punto. Quiero hacer una serie de informes sobre los tatuajes de amor.

Las cejas de Bella se fruncieron en confusión. Soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Los tatuajes? ¿Qué se puede decir que no se haya dicho ya? —¿Y qué demonios tenía eso que ver con su embarazo?

—Y sin embargo a la gente le encanta leer sobre ellos. Siempre es un éxito de ventas. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa, juntando los dedos—. Estoy buscando hacer algo un poco más tabú, sin embargo.

Bella estaba intrigada al instante.

—Bien.

—Es bueno concentrarse en el lado hermoso del amor. Hombre, ¿no es grandioso?, y todo eso. El amor puede ser hermoso, pero nos gusta olvidar que también puede ser terrible.

Bella se burló, y Eric asintió.

—Esta es una de las razones por las que sabía que te quería en la serie —dijo—. No idealizas el amor. Nunca lo has hecho. Yo sé que hemos tenido discusiones acerca de tu mejor amigo y tu madre. De hecho, casos como el de tu madre son algo de lo que quiero destacar. —Él frunció el ceño—. Conocí a una mujer cuando estaba en la universidad. Novio abusivo. Lo de siempre. —Tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse, evidentemente, todavía afectado todos estos años más tarde—. Cada vez que la presionaba, ella siempre decía: "Me quiere. Yo sé que me quiere. Está escrito sobre su piel".

Esta vez, el estómago de Bella se retorció por toda otra razón diferente.

—El amor no hace a las personas incapaces de hacerle daño a los demás —dijo ella.

Eric asintió.

—Exactamente. La ciencia detrás de nuestros tatuajes es difícil de alcanzar. La gente hace todo lo posible para separar el hermoso amor que sienten de todo lo feo. Ellos dicen que no es realmente amor, no es amor verdadero, si esto, aquello o lo otro. Sin embargo, la existencia de esos tatuajes es una prueba de que no hay nada inherentemente bueno sobre la emoción del amor. Los peores monstruos de la historia, Hitler, Mussolini, tú nómbralo, todos tienen tatuajes de alguien más. Todos somos capaces de ello.

—En contra de nuestra voluntad, incluso —murmuró Bella, moviendo la cabeza.

Ella nunca, nunca podría lamentar haberse enamorado de Edward. Encontrarlo valió la pena todo el dolor y las complicaciones, pero ella nunca habría tomado la decisión de enamorarse del marido de su mentora, un hombre casado, diez años mayor que ella. El amor no era racional. Ese era el mayor problema con eso.

—Sí —convino Eric—. La historia nos da tantos ejemplos de lo que puede suceder si te enamoras de la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado. El amor no discrimina, incluso si no es correspondido. El que sea unilateral es tan común. —Se echó hacia atrás, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa—. Hay muchas maneras en las que quiero tomar esta serie, pero entre ellas está el lado más oscuro del amor. Los abusadores, sí, los hombres y las mujeres que mueren con los tatuajes de su asesino en su cuerpo, y sus asesinos con los suyos, pero también las marcas más perturbadoras de amor.

Bella estaba cautivada.

—Quiero hablar de gente como los acosadores en serie —dijo Eric—. Quiero hablar de la cantidad de veces que los tribunales han fallado para condenar a un violador porque tenía el tatuaje de su víctima, y por lo tanto, deben haber hecho algo para llegar allí. —Hizo una pausa, como para asegurarse de que ella lo estaba entendiendo—. Quiero hablar de algunos de estos asesinos en serie. —Otra pausa—. Estoy tan cerca de conseguir una entrevista con Aro Scarpinato.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella con el nombre.

—¿El asesino en serie?

—Eso es decir poco. —Los labios de Eric se curvaron con disgusto—. Acechó, secuestró, violó y mató a cinco niños pequeños antes de que lo atraparan.

—Y él tiene sus tatuajes. —Bella se estremeció—. Todos en fila en su brazo. Me acuerdo que los informes de la corte decían que parecía que le gustaba burlarse de las familias de sus víctimas enrollando sus mangas. Me pareció que era terrible, que los padres tuvieran que ver la marca de su bebé muerto en él. Saber que debió haberlos amado, tan retorcido y deformado como ese amor era.

Miró a su jefe con cuidado, disgusto y emoción en guerra.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esa es la entrevista que me quieres dar?

Era más allá de una gran oportunidad. Aro Scarpinato era infame. El artículo, sin duda, generaría controversia sin importar en qué dirección Eric quería tomarlo. Mientras ella no asumiera una posición ridícula que molestara a todos los demás, la atención sólo podría significar cosas buenas para ella. Y además de eso, era un tema fascinante.

—No sólo Scarpinato —dijo Eric—. Marcus Betaluci y James Hunter.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos.

—¿Marcus "la trituradora"? —Alma retorcida. Había estado locamente enamorado de una chica en su adolescencia. La había acechado. Por último, la había asesinado. El acto aparentemente lo había enviado en una espiral ya que había repetido el proceso muchas veces con mujeres que se parecían a su primera víctima. Era el tatuaje lo que lo provocaba. Cuando aparecía su tatuaje en su cuerpo, uno que no coincidía con el de la primera víctima, se ponía furioso—. Pero ¿cuál es la conexión con Hunter?

—James Hunter, a todas luces, no tiene alma. No hay rima o razón para su locura. Su elección de víctima parecía completamente al azar. Lo único constante era que la persona que tomaba sufría mucho y moría gritando.

Bella se estremeció.

—Cristo, eso es terrible.

—Y, sin embargo, tiene un tatuaje. Él ha amado a alguien, aunque no le dirá a nadie quién es.

—Ya veo. —Bella frunció el ceño—. ¿Pero qué diablos tiene eso que ver con que yo esté embarazada? Ellos no van a estar sueltos, ¿verdad? Asumo que los tres estarán esposados y todo eso, por lo que no hay peligro.

Se detuvieron de nuevo, mientras que el almuerzo era servido. Bella encontró que su apetito había mejorado considerablemente. Ella no estaba en problemas, y había una historia emocionante en el horizonte. Podía convencer a Eric para dársela. Ella quería la historia.

—Como ya he dicho, no estoy tan familiarizado con el embarazo —continuó Eric—. He escuchado el término "condición delicada", y no estoy seguro de qué tan lejos va. La preocupación de Tanya es el estrés.

—¿El estrés? —Bella arqueó una ceja.

—Los asesinos en serie son fascinantes, pero no es divertido trabajar con ellos, Bella —dijo Eric, su voz tranquila—. La investigación en sí es repugnante. Tendrás que conocer los detalles de la escena del crimen, y créeme cuando digo que no es algo que ayude a nadie a dormir bien por la noche. Luego, el ser capaz de hablar con ellos.

Él frunció el ceño, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Te sorprenderías de lo normales que parecen a primera vista. Pero están realmente trastornados, y eso los hace peligrosos. Scarpinato, en particular, es inteligente. Confío en que entiendes que no me refiero a esto como un insulto, pero es más listo que tú. Él es más inteligente que la mayoría de nosotros. Puede y va a conseguir meterse debajo de tu piel.

Al final de ese pequeño discurso, la piel de Bella estaba con escalofríos. No le gustaba la idea de un hombre como Aro Scarpinato en su cabeza.

Eric extendió las manos.

—Así que ya ves el dilema aquí. Es una historia difícil para empezar, pero viene con la ventaja añadida de noches de insomnio y el estrés de una buena jodida mental. Te quiero en la historia. Eres sensata, te adaptas bien, y te has manejado bien en situaciones de estrés antes. Quiero que tengas la historia, pero no a costa de tu salud o la de tu bebé, por supuesto.

Bella frunció el ceño. Su reacción automática era negar que las conversaciones, incluso con tres de los más grandes imbéciles que el mundo tenía para ofrecer, afectarían a su embarazo. El estrés, aunque desagradable, no la había molestado nunca de la manera que lo hacía a tanta gente. El estrés para ella no venía con la ansiedad.

Pero, de nuevo, la última vez que había estado súper estresada por un proyecto había sido cuando Tanya la envió a Israel. Eso había sido una locura, ¿ser enviada en un avión a un país del que no sabía mucho con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación? ¿Tener que estar al otro lado del mundo de Edward cuando ella acababa de descubrir que la amaba, que le había pedido a su mujer el divorcio? ¿Sin saber qué demonios iba a suceder con su trabajo o con Edward cuando regresara? Sí, eso había sido estresante. Suficientemente estresante que había perdido un período por primera vez en su vida.

Si el estrés se metió con su cuerpo lo suficiente como para alterar su ciclo, ¿qué le haría al crecimiento y desarrollo del feto? No es que fuera paranoica; era simplemente ignorante. Se había estado manteniendo alejada de la larga lista de cosas deliciosas que ya no podía comer, ¿pero el estrés y el insomnio? Había estado estresada y sin dormir por enterarse que estaba embarazada en primer lugar.

—Voy a hablar con mi médico. Por si acaso. Pero creo que estaría bien —dijo en un apuro—. Es decir, las mujeres tienen bebés sanos en situaciones de estrés todo el tiempo. Todo debe estar bien.

—Habla con tu médico —convino Eric—. Y me avisas cuando estés segura.

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

Bella rebotó la pierna mientras miraba a Edward desde el lado opuesto del sofá.

—Estás enojado —dijo cuando un minuto pasó y él no había dicho una palabra.

Él hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

—No enojado. Preocupado. —Se acercó más a ella y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros—. Por supuesto, estoy preocupado. Ese es el trabajo de un papá.

—¿Eso quiere decir que piensas que no me preocupa? —Ella puso su mano sobre el pequeño bulto, imperceptible a través de su ropa, que podía sentir debajo de su piel—. Me preocupa. No es como si yo no pienso en ello. Sobre él. O ella.

—Bella. —La besó en la frente, sonriendo con tristeza—. No me gusta la idea de que estés en la misma habitación con un asesino en serie, y mucho menos tres. No me puedes decir que es una idea cómoda para ti.

Cómoda no era la palabra adecuada para ello.

—Parte de lo que me atrajo de esta profesión es la posibilidad de conocer a gente fascinante, saber cosas fascinantes. Esas cosas fascinantes no siempre van a ser agradables o fáciles de tratar.

—No. —Sus cejas se fruncieron, y no la miró mientras lo dijo.

— _Estás_ enojado —afirmó—. No quieres que tome la asignación.

—Por supuesto que no quiero que la tomes, pero de nuevo, tiene más que ver con el hecho de que no quiero a esos animales cerca de ti. —Edward suspiró—. Bella, no estoy _diciendo_ que no la tomes. Yo nunca haría eso. —Levantó el dedo y empezó a trazar la forma de sus labios—. Yo sé lo rápido que la descripción de tu trabajo puede cambiar cuando no estás interesada en una columna. Eres una reportera de interés humano. —Él apretó los labios, ocultando una sonrisa irónica—. Por supuesto, me gustaría que los seres humanos que te interesan fueran todos tan benignos como Zafrina. Ser el novio que te apoya no siempre va a ser fácil.

—No voy a estar en peligro —agregó ella, tanto para ella como para él—. Y hablé con el médico. Dijo que mientras yo controle mi nivel de estrés, no hay razón para pensar que nada de esto debería tener un efecto negativo en el embarazo.

—Lo sé. Y a fin de cuentas, sé que debería estar contento de que no quieres ser una reportera de campo, en medio de las guerras, seis meses a la vez. —Él presionó su pulgar contra sus labios, la estudió con ojos preocupados—. Quiero pedirte algo, sin embargo.

—Por supuesto —aceptó con una pizca de precaución. Ella quería el apoyo de Edward, pero no a costa de ser capaz de hacer bien su trabajo.

—Voy a ser un poco pegajoso. Deja que te traiga tus comidas, así sé que estás comiendo. Permíteme frotar tus hombros cuando estés encorvada sobre tu ordenador. Déjame estar allí para ti para cualquier cosa tonta que necesites.

—En otras palabras, ¿quieres ayudarme con el estrés tanto como sea posible? —preguntó Bella con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella adoraba a este hombre.

—Sí. No quiero molestarte por estar allí tanto como pueda, pero te prometo que no voy a estorbarte. —Se detuvo un momento, y cuando ella no protestó, continuó—: Me gustaría que hablaras conmigo acerca de lo que estás investigando. —Otra pausa—. Y me encantaría que Eric pueda arreglar una cita para que hables con un profesional.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres decir, como un psiquiatra?

—Puede ser, pero no necesariamente para ti. Me refiero a alguien que pueda ser capaz de prepararte para lo que será hablar con hombres como esos.

—Creo que todo eso tiene sentido, y es más que razonable. —Ella se movió y tiró sus piernas sobre su regazo—. Eres bueno para mí, ¿sabes?

Él la fijó con una imitación de mirada severa.

—Haces que sea difícil a veces. Ya sabes, la mayoría de las personas tienen suficiente sentido común para no entablar conversaciones con los asesinos en serie.

—Sí. Lo sé. Deseas haberte enamorado de alguien con un trabajo tranquilo. Como la arquitectura. No diseñas casas asesinas. —Ella tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios, besó con cuidado el corte irregular allí—. Tus pasatiempos, por el contrario, se han vuelto más peligrosos que hablar con asesinos en serie _presos_.

—Pero la pajarera quedó recta esta vez, ¿verdad?

Parecía tan triunfal que Bella no pudo evitar sentirse encantada.

—Sí. Pero ¿puedes hacerlo sin necesidad de cortarte la mano la próxima vez?

—Ya he terminado con las casas de pájaro —dijo Edward.

—Oh, bueno. Porque me gustan tus manos.

—Voy a probar con un banco después.

Bella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Un banco?

—Uno muy pequeño. Banquillo para niño. —Su sonrisa se convirtió en tierna mientras movía su mano hacia su vientre—. Para que nuestro hijo se siente.

Ella le acarició la mejilla.

—Bueno, hay tiempo antes de que pueda sentarse en un banco. Tiempo para que construyas uno que no se derrumbará.

—Los bancos, especialmente los muy pequeños, no son propensos a colapsar. Son bastante robustos.

—Y las casas de aves se supone que son fáciles de hacer. —Ella le sonrió dulcemente—. Te las arreglaste para echar a perder uno de esos. Estoy más que un poco nerviosa acerca de este proyecto. No más trampas mortales, por favor.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Laura Katherine, Lizzy-0401, Cullen-21-gladys, EbyCmasen, paosierra, Anastacia T Crawford, LunitaBlack27, Bells Lopez, Kaja0507, fathy hurtado, solecitopucheta, bbluelilas, Diablillo07, patymdn, Deathxrevenge, Wawis Cullen, Hanna DL, Tary Masen Cullen, Jane Bells, Tulgarita, rosy canul, jupy, Jocelyn907, freedom2604, aide nuno y los anónimos.**

 **Las espero en el grupo de Facebook** ** _"la traductora malvada"_** **(el link está en mi perfil) donde comparto adelantos y todo lo relacionado a mis traducciones.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Edward se despertó y se estiró de forma automática por Bella. Sus manos encontraron el espacio. No abrió los ojos, pero dejó que sus manos deambularan por las sábanas de su lado. Estaban frías.

No era raro. Las náuseas mañaneras eran un horrible reloj despertador. De la forma en que Edward lo veía, siempre que Bella se levantara temprano, trabajando duro en el crecimiento de su bebé, él no tenía nada que hacer en la cama.

La encontró en el baño, pero por una vez, ella no se veía tan desgastada. De hecho, se detuvo en seco, ya que la vista de ella lo dejó sin aliento.

Estaba de pie delante del espejo de cuerpo entero en su baño, desnuda. Era una visión, curvas perfectas, piernas largas, un culo respingón. Amaba sus líneas, desde la anchura de los hombros a la curva en la parte baja de la espalda. Conocía cada pulgada de su cuerpo íntimamente. Incluso ahora, mirándola, sabía lo que se sentía recorrer los dedos donde su tatuaje de vid terminaba en su tobillo. ¿Cuántas veces había presionado los labios contra su hombro, sin aliento y con amor y satisfacción mientras trazaba su tatuaje de la llama con la punta de la lengua?

—Hola, pervertido. —Edward atrapó sus ojos en el espejo. Su sonrisa era suave y burlona—. ¿Qué haces, Tom el Curioso *****? —Alcanzó su bata.

Moviéndose rápidamente, dio un paso hacia adelante para detenerla, con la mano en la muñeca.

—Estoy buscando a una mujer increíblemente hermosa. —La atrajo hacia atrás contra él, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de sus hombros—. Y no había terminado. —Él los giró para que ambos estuvieran frente al espejo de nuevo y acarició la parte inferior de sus pechos. Ella contuvo el aliento, y sus pezones se tensaron mientras él pasaba el pulgar sobre ellos—. Así que dime, hermosa. ¿Qué estabas _tú_ haciendo? —La besó en el hombro—. ¿Qué estás mirando?

Ella se apoyó en él, su trasero rozándose contra él a través de la fina tela de su pantalón para dormir. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal, y luego fue él quien aspiró una bocanada de aire. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Bella había estado de _humor_ , no es que la culpara.

Bella tomó sus manos y las movió hacia abajo.

—Se hace más fácil de ver cada semana —dijo ella, presionando sus palmas sobre su panza.

Él resopló y le acarició la mejilla sobre el pelo.

—Nadie puede verlo aún, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—No me preocupa. —Ella se estiró hacia atrás, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de él—. Sólo observando. —Ella inclinó la cabeza cuando él retiró el pelo de un hombro—. Todavía es difícil a veces creer que este es mi cuerpo.

—Hmm. —Edward dejó sus manos errantes por su cuerpo, provocando su piel con la punta de los dedos—. Amo tu cuerpo. —Dibujó círculos alrededor de su vientre—. Y esas pulgadas adicionales son sexys.

Ella se burló.

—Sexys.

Dejó que sus manos provocaran los rizos por encima de su sexo, probando su receptividad. Ella gimió, apretando los dedos en su cabello.

—Me encanta cómo se siente —murmuró, su voz baja y áspera en su oído—. Estás resplandeciente. No pensé que fuera posible que te vieras mejor, pero me equivoqué. Todos los días, me demuestras lo contrario.

—Mm hmm. —Ella giraba sus caderas, frotando su culo hacia atrás contra él—. ¿De modo que estás insinuando que me voy a volver más atractiva cuando sea más y más grande? ¿Tienes un fetiche por los embarazos que olvidaste contarme?

—Tengo un fetiche por _ti_ , pero he sido muy directo acerca de eso. —La tomó de las caderas y la giró, a continuación guiando sus manos al mostrador—. ¿Está bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Su piel estaba enrojecida, caliente al tacto. Sus pechos estaban llenos y firmes y pesados en sus manos.

—Entonces, ¿después de que dé a luz a este niño, seré más fea a medida que pierda el peso del bebé?

—Nunca.

—Hmm. —Ella abrió las piernas, y empujó contra su mano—. Eres un mentiroso, Edward Cullen. —Su voz era entrecortada.

—¿Lo soy? —Deslizó sus dedos en su resbaladizo calor y la besó en el cuello.

—O mis pulgadas adicionales me hacen más atractiva, y por lo tanto, cuando pierda al menos algunas de ellas, voy a ser menos atractiva; o yo era más atractiva sin las pulgadas adicionales. Es una cosa o la otra. Ahhh.

Edward respiró profundamente, tratando de mantener la calma. Se bajó los pantalones y frotó su pene a lo largo de su raja.

—A veces, mi brillante Bella, careces de imaginación. —Llegó entre ellos y se guio dentro de ella—. ¿Esas son las dos únicas opciones que ves?

Ella se arqueó hacia atrás, moviéndose con él.

—La explicación más simple es a menudo la verdad. —Ella estaba tomándole el pelo ahora. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos en el espejo, oscuros con la lujuria y encendidos de amor. Otro escalofrío le bajó por la columna vertebral.

Él acunó su mejilla, sus dedos a lo largo de la parte inferior de la barbilla.

—No hay nada simple en la manera en que te amo, o el millón de maneras en que te veo. —Aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas. Él inclinó la cabeza de ella hacia arriba y presionó su mejilla contra la suya—. Mírate, Bella. ¿Sabes que me vuelvo a enamorar de ti de nuevo todos los días? —Se inclinó sobre ella, con una mano alrededor de su cintura, sus dedos en su clítoris, mientras embestía en su interior—. Y cada día que te miro, la persona que veo es la mujer más sexy del mundo.

—Oh Dios —gimió ella, agarrando el borde del mostrador para sostenerse mientras se empujaba contra sus embestidas—. Te amo —dijo, su voz sin aliento y estridente.

Se inclinó todo el camino sobre Bella, sus manos sobre las de ella en el mostrador, y se enterró en su interior hasta que ambos gritaron su liberación.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaban compartiendo una ducha, ambos llegarían tarde al trabajo si no lo hacían.

A Bella le gustaba enjabonar el pelo de él, un hecho que siempre le divertía. Pero no lo discutía. A él le gustaba la sensación de sus dedos masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Mientras tanto, él enjabonaba sus manos y dirigía la ducha a lo largo de la línea de la espalda.

—Así que. Hoy es el gran día, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos brillaban con un destello de emoción.

—Eric dijo que tendría los detalles de la historia hoy.

Bella había estado en vilo durante semanas a la espera de que su jefe ordenara todo para que pudiera comenzar la historia. Ella había investigado lo más que había podido, visto los viejos noticiarios y excavado tanto como pudo en los archivos. Pero Eric estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para obtener las cosas fuertes, las cintas policiales y entrevistas que no habían sido compartidas con la prensa antes.

—Es algo loco, porque si yo estuviera haciendo un informe sobre cualquiera de estos imbéciles solo con esa información, sería de gran interés periodístico por sí mismo —dijo—. Pero eso es parte de la garantía entre nosotros y los reclusos. Ellos y la policía permitirían el acceso a dicha información siempre y cuando nos estemos enfocando en los tatuajes.

Edward tarareó para indicar que estaba escuchando. Había estado haciendo una buena cantidad de investigación sobre cada uno de estos asesinos por su parte, y no podía decir que estaba cómodo con la idea de Bella estando en la misma habitación que cualquiera de ellos. Ellos le ponían los pelos de punta, y deseaba como el demonio que ella le hubiera permitido que la acompañara.

Bella le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que el agua pudiera lavar el acondicionador. Lo besó en la garganta.

—Todavía estás preocupado por mí.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa tensa.

—Soy bueno en eso.

Ella llegó detrás de él para cerrar el grifo del agua y abrió la puerta para conseguir sus toallas. Él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con ternura mientras ella envolvía la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Ella le dio un beso en el pecho.

—Estaré bien.

Tomó la otra toalla de su brazo y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura, mostrando una sonrisa diabólica. Él se agachó y le dio un beso a cada uno de sus pezones. Ella se rio y despeinó el pelo mojado.

—No empieces de nuevo. Ya estamos llegando tarde.

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

Dos días después Eric oficialmente puso a Bella en la historia, Edward fue a la boda vespertina de un amigo. Era uno de esos asuntos elegantes, celebrado en la sala de banquetes de un hotel en el centro. Edward planeó estar allí el tiempo suficiente para hacer una aparición y ofrecer sus buenos deseos.

En la recepción, antes de que pudiera llegar a la novia y el novio para una rápida felicitación, quedó atrapado en el molino de amigos que no se habían visto durante meses o incluso años. Como estas cosas iban por lo general, se encontró pasando de un grupo a otro. Entonces, de repente, se dio cuenta que estaba de pie frente a su ex esposa y el jefe de Bella. Hizo una excusa rápida al resto del grupo y se dirigió en dirección de la barra.

Tanya apareció a su lado.

—¿No vas a decir hola?

—Hola —dijo de manera cortante, sin mirarla.

—¿Bella no está aquí contigo?

Edward se congeló. Contó hasta diez mentalmente antes de volver a mirar a su ex mujer. Ella estaba de pie allí con una expresión abierta e inocente en su cara que él sabía que no debía creer.

—Está en el trabajo, pero ya que te estás cogiendo a su jefe, estoy seguro de que ya lo sabías. —Él ladeó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente con una fingida expresión inocente también—. Y tú _está_ s aquí. Dime. ¿Cuántos de nuestros amigos te reconocieron?

Su sonrisa fácil cayó una fracción.

—¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo? Vine a uno de estos de vez en cuando incluso cuando estaba contigo.

—Y Bella viene a este tipo de cosas más a menudo que no, solamente optando trabajar de vez en cuando. —Golpeó la barra con los nudillos—. Creo que he decidido que no tengo sed.

Tanya lo siguió mientras se alejaba de la barra.

—¿Por qué estás actuando así? ¿No eras tú el que quería ser civilizado? ¿Quien quería que fuéramos amigos?

Edward se giró hacia ella.

—Lo hacía. Hasta que decidiste que no podías estar en la misma habitación con Bella sin arremeter contra ella. Después de tu impresionante despliegue de madurez hace un par de semanas... Bueno. Mis padres me enseñaron que si no puedo decir nada agradable...

En ese momento, Tanya frunció el ceño.

—Está bien. Me lo merezco.

Algo sorprendido, Edward la miró con una ceja levantada. Ella gruñó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Es confuso. Toda esta situación entre los tres no es fácil. Soy la ex mujer, Edward. Es mi trabajo odiar a la mujer con la que me reemplazaste.

—Tanya…

Ella agitó una mano.

—Soy humana. Entiendo por qué no estamos juntos, pero eso no hace que sea fácil verte con ella. —Su ceño se profundizó y ella se volvió ligeramente para mirar lejos de él, por la ventana—. Ella te hace feliz. Más feliz de lo que yo nunca pude, y no es como si mi objetivo hubiera sido hacerte miserable, ¿sabes?

—Pero quieres hacerla miserable.

—No. —Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y rio—. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo la quería. De hecho, la quise primero. La tuve primero. Mis pasantes, ellos son mis hijos. Yo los elijo, los cuido, y los nutro. Me encanta esa parte de mi trabajo, Edward. ¿No te preguntaste alguna vez por qué no terminé persiguiendo esa línea de trabajo? Pude haberlo hecho. Tú y yo lo sabemos.

»En lugar de ello, construí un imperio, y una de las razones por las que lo hice fue para poder levantar a gente como Bella. Para poder verlos crecer. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo confuso que es esto? Bella es probablemente mi protegida más prometedora. Estoy muy orgullosa de ella. Invertí en su éxito. No puedo evitarlo, pero también es tu novia. La mujer a la que dejaste embarazada unos tres segundos después de que terminamos un matrimonio de diecisiete años. —Ella agitó una mano frustrada.

»Así que, sí. Nada de esa noche resultó como yo quería. Yo sabía que Eric iba a entregarle esa historia, y estaba feliz por ella. La parte de mí que la eligió para estar donde está ahora, está en la maldita luna por lo bien que lo ha hecho. Esa parte de mí sabe lo difícil que es para cualquier mujer en su posición estar embarazada en este momento de su carrera; sobre todo con una tan estresante, pero prometedora, asignación frente a ella. Así que sí, mi decepción por ella y mi enojo hacia ti es todo sobre ella.

—Pero entonces la delataste ante su jefe cuando no tenías por qué —dijo Edward, no tratando de liberarla de su responsabilidad.

Ella se rio de nuevo, y sin humor.

—Sí, lo hice, y lo siento. Como su ex jefa, estaba desolada y asustada por lo que esto significa para su carrera. Pero también soy tu ex mujer... —Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—. Dime lo que crees que esto fue para mí. De entre las dos, ella era la estrella del espectáculo. Eric, _mi_ novio, estaba hablando con todos nuestros colegas acerca de lo brillante que ella es. Y tenías que haber visto la forma en que me miraban, Edward. Te vieron y supieron que te había perdido por ella. Así que cuando abrí la boca, todas las palabras equivocadas salieron.

Edward no dijo nada de eso, pero cuando repitió las palabras en su cabeza, su cólera se atenuó. Un poco.

—No es todo acerca de Bella, sabes —dijo después de un minuto.

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente, y él resopló.

—Me conoces más que casi todos los demás en mi vida. ¿Cómo puedes acusarme de dejarla embarazada a propósito? Dices que te preocupas por su carrera, y te creo. Te he visto con tus hijos. —Sus labios se torcieron por el término—. Pero ¿cómo es posible que pienses que no me preocupo por ella en igual medida, si no más?

Sus hombros se hundieron un poco.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en nuestra vida. Lo que te di, y lo que no. Me puse a pensar en las cosas que querías. Al principio, te resentí por hacerme sentir como si estuviera equivocada, no merecedora de un marido que la quiere simplemente porque trabajo duro. Entonces me di cuenta, que deseas una familia como yo quiero mi trabajo. —Se detuvo un instante—. Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa para tener lo que tengo ahora. De hecho, sacrifiqué mucho de tu vida para conseguir lo que tengo.

—Pensaste que yo haría lo mismo —concluyó por ella.

—Pude ver cómo iba a suceder. —Ella se miró las manos—. No creí que fuera una mala persona.

—No lo eras. No lo eres.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, ya sabes —dijo ella, con voz tan baja que casi no podía oírla por encima del ruido de la multitud—. Nunca tuve la intención de hacerte perder el tiempo.

Edward respiró profundo, y cuando exhaló, su ira y molestia hacia Tanya se había atenuado aún más.

—Sé que no, y no lo pienso de esa manera. Nos funcionó, en cualquier caso. Soy feliz. —Miró por encima del hombro y asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de Eric, consciente de que el hombre estaba observándolos—. ¿Lo eres tú?

Los labios de Tanya se movieron.

—Estoy satisfecha —dijo después de un minuto—. No tenemos cuarenta todavía, Edward. Tenemos mucho que demostrar. Ambos.

Edward sonrió ante eso. Al cabo de un momento, sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—Si crees tanto en Bella, ¿por qué estabas tan segura de que no podría manejar esta asignación durante el embarazo? —Esta pregunta lo había estado molestando mientras se preocupaba. Conocía a Tanya. Él sabía que era verdad lo que decía, incluso en su cólera—. Tú entrevistaste a un asesino en serie antes. Lo hiciste bien.

Tanya se quedó inusualmente callada ante eso. Había una expresión lejana y torcida en su rostro.

—Yo... —Tragó saliva—. Esa entrevista de la que estás hablando es probablemente la más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. —Se le quedó mirando.

—¿Qué?

—Me afectó. Muy mal. —Otro trago, y ella no lo estaba mirando—. Cristo, no sé lo que mi jefe estaba pensando al darme esa historia. Quiero decir... supongo que sí sé. Fue una de las historias que me dio a conocer, pero mi talento no era la única razón por la que me puso en eso.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda, y para sorpresa de Edward, ella se abrazó a sí misma en una postura protectora, como si quisiera hacerse más pequeña.

—Encajo en el perfil de las víctimas. —Un latido—. Y también mis hermanas.

El corazón de Edward había empezado a latir rápido, y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

—No sé por qué no te dije estas cosas. Creo que no quería admitir lo mal que me afectó. Incluso la investigación fue difícil. Las escenas del crimen... —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Eran tan espantosas, y al ver los cuerpos retorcidos de las víctimas, no podía dejar de imaginar a Katie e Irina tendidas allí. —Ella se estremeció—. Me afectó mucho, y lo peor de todo fue cuando finalmente hablé con el tipo.

Ella estaba tan pálida, que Edward tuvo que resistir el impulso de poner su brazo alrededor de ella. Sus ojos estaban muy lejos y llenos de un terror que nunca había visto en ella antes.

—Él sabía —dijo ella, su voz apenas más que un susurro—. No sé cómo. Era como si pudiera oír mis pensamientos. Él sabía que lo había imaginado haciéndole esas cosas horribles a mis hermanas. —Ella tomó una respiración inestable—. Y yo sabía que si no fuera por todas las esposas en las muñecas y los tobillos y el hecho de que estábamos siendo vigilados por un grupo de hombres con armas de fuego, me habría hecho todo tipo de cosas horribles a mí. Estaba pensando en ello, exactamente en lo que quería hacer conmigo.

—Oye.

Enervado por las palabras de Tanya y la expresión de su cara, Edward saltó cuando la voz de Eric interrumpió el momento. Tenía la garganta apretada, con el corazón palpitante, y tuvo que apartar la mirada del otro hombre para recomponerse.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Eric.

Cuando Edward volvió a mirar, Tanya había puesto la mano en el brazo de Eric y le sonreía. No era una sonrisa de todo corazón, pero al menos era tranquilizadora.

—No te preocupes. Edward no me alteró. Yo me alteré. —Se secó una lágrima perdida en la esquina de su ojo—. Mierda. Tengo que refrescarme.

Antes de que ella se excusara, vio a Edward otra vez.

—Mira, veo un montón de mí en Bella. Mucho. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella no es como yo. Ella sabe mejor que yo lo que puede manejar. —Rodó los ojos—. Y por lo que he oído, ella es mejor en apoyarse en ti de lo que yo lo era en aquel entonces. Si ella dice que va a estar bien, lo estará.

Se dirigió al baño entonces, dejando a Edward y Eric mirándola. Edward tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones antes de mirar al jefe de Bella.

—Probablemente no hay mucho que pueda decir en este momento que no esté excediendo mis límites y dando a entender que Bella no puede cuidar de sí misma o de tomar sus propias decisiones. —Hizo una mueca—. Así que antes de que suelte las palabras que están en mi cabeza sobre el tipo de persona que pensó en esta maldita asignación, en primer lugar, creo que es hora de que me vaya.

Eric parecía divertido. Él asintió.

—¿Sería útil si te dijera que estamos tomando todas las precauciones?

—¿A menos que una de esas precauciones le impida estar en la misma habitación que no uno, sino tres asesinos en serie? No.

—Muy bien —dijo Eric con una inclinación de cabeza.

* * *

 ***En el original dice Peeping Tom:** **Tom _el Mirón_** , personaje de la leyenda de Lady Godiva, quien no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar a su señora por un agujero.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Yanina de mi corazón, Laura Katherine, jupy, Aislinn Massi, Cullen-21-gladys, AriiPattinson, Jocelyn907, patymdn, Deathxrevenge, kaja0507, Wawis Cullen, Hanna DL, Jane Bells, solecitopucheta, tulgarita, Rosy Canul, freedom2604, bbluelilas, lkdv, aide nuno y los anónimos.**

 **Las espero en el grupo de Facebook** ** _"la traductora malvada"_** **(el link está en mi perfil) donde comparto adelantos y todo lo relacionado a mis traducciones.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

El primero fue Marcus.

Él era frágil. Más joven de lo que parecía. Tenía sólo cuarenta y cinco. Su cara era indolente, y sus ojos sin brillo. Bella no sabía lo que esperaba, pero Marcus no lo era.

Ella estaba, por supuesto, perfectamente segura. Incluso si Marcus no hubiera sido benigno como un gato doméstico. Estaban en una habitación que contenía sólo dos sillas y una mesa atornillada al suelo. Marcus estaba en una silla. Estaba esposado y sus piernas habían sido encadenadas tanto a la mesa como entre sí. Había dos policías en la puerta por donde ella había entrado y dos en la puerta por donde lo hizo él.

Cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, Bella sonrió, sobre todo porque era lo que siempre hacía. Ella no quería perder de vista el hecho de que estos hombres, estos asesinos, aún eran gente, y merecedores de mucho respeto.

Pero eran personas tortuosas. El especialista con el que había trabajado para prepararse para estas entrevistas se había asegurado de que ella entendiera lo manipuladores que podrían ser este tipo de asesinos.

Así que ella sonrió. Marcus le devolvió la sonrisa de un modo extraño, como un niño que imita el comportamiento, no la suya propia.

—Hola, señor Betaluci. Mi nombre es Bella. ¿Ellos le dijeron que vendría?

—¿Ellos? —Marcus rio—. ¿Cree que hay voces en mi cabeza?

—No, quiero decir, ¿sabe por qué estoy aquí?

—Quiere hablar acerca de las chicas que he matado. Ellos siempre quieren hablar de las chicas que he matado. —Él parecía apagado por eso.

—Sí y no —explicó Bella—. Estoy más interesada en hablar de su tatuaje.

—Oh. —Se acarició la parte superior de la pierna y ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad—. ¿Quiere decir el verdadero?

—¿Cree que los otros no son reales?

La expresión de Marcus se endureció.

—Esas chicas... me engañaron. —Sus ojos se empañaron—. Y consiguieron lo que las chicas merecen cuando mienten.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella. Ella tragó saliva.

—Entonces, ¿enamorarse de ellas fue culpa de ellas?

Él inclinó la cabeza, mirándola.

—Mire lo que hicieron. —El tintineo metálico de sus cadenas arrastrándose a través de la mesa de metal era fuerte en la habitación pequeña. Le dio la vuelta a sus brazos, y Bella cubrió un jadeo.

En su brazo había dos tatuajes. O bien, habían sido dos tatuajes alguna vez. Ahora, eran un desastre destrozado de piel con cicatrices. _«_ _Quemaduras»,_ pensó Bella. ¿Auto infligidas? Ella lo miró.

—¿Esas chicas hicieron esto?

Marcus bajó la cabeza.

—Bueno. No podía solo tener sus huellas en mí, ¿cierto? Es una maldita mentira. Sólo he tenido un verdadero amor, no importa lo que diga mi piel.

—Ya veo. —Bella se aseguró de mantener la voz firme—. ¿Quiere contarme de ella? ¿Tal vez la forma en que se enamoró?

Una sonrisa afectuosa vino a su rostro.

—¿Cómo se enamora cualquiera? Éramos adolescentes. Un adolescente se enamorará de cualquiera que esté dispuesta a dejarle tocar sus pechos. —Sonrió, pero con la misma rapidez, su sonrisa desapareció—. Pero se puso más serio que eso. Oh, sí, lo hizo. ¿No es así siempre?

Él suspiró.

»Ella era inteligente, y divertida, y amable. Fue una de esas cosas. Éramos, simplemente, uno para el otro.

—Mmhmm. Veo que su primer arresto fue por acoso. Acechando a la chica que afirma es su verdadero amor.

Sus rasgos se oscurecieron. Luego se encogió de hombros con indiferencia fingida.

—Como ya he dicho, éramos adolescentes. Ella estaba jugando juegos tontos y pretendiendo tener miedo de mí. Lo llevó demasiado lejos. Traté de decirle que la perdonaba, pero ya sabe cuán sensibles pueden ser las chicas. Creo que ella pensó que yo estaba enojado.

—Y luego la mató.

Dio un puñetazo en la mesa. Bella saltó.

—No —espetó, su voz áspera y fuerte. Ella se encogió.

—Oye. —Uno de los guardias dio un paso adelante, la mano en su arma—. Calma el culo, Betaluci.

Marcus levantó las manos y asintió. Respiró hondo e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle a Bella.

—No —dijo con más calma—. Por supuesto que no maté a mi amada. ¿Cómo podría? Si ama a una persona, no puede matarla, ¿verdad? Usted no podría hacerle daño.

Sacudió la cabeza.

»Sé que dicen que yo la maté, pero eso no es cierto. Sólo no es cierto. Ella todavía está ahí afuera, y todavía la amo. Yo nunca le haría daño.

—¿Y las otras chicas?

Sus ojos se volvieron duros y fríos como el hielo otra vez.

—Como ya he dicho. Ellas tienen lo que se merecen.

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

—La locura del amor —dijo Bella, sentándose frente al escritorio de su jefe—. Estoy empezando a ver a tu ángulo desde aquí.

Eric sonrió y extendió una mano a lo ancho.

—En base a toda la transcripción que pude leer, habría pensado que irían con una defensa por demencia.

—Él sabe lo que hizo. Al menos cuando se trata de todas las demás, menos la primera. —La mandíbula de Bella se tensó—. Y realmente, realmente se cree incapaz de hacerle daño, porque tiene pruebas de que la amó.

Eric asintió.

—Pruebas de amor han librado a una gran cantidad de personas con el argumento correcto.

Bella lo consideró por un momento, mordiéndose el labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó Eric.

—Sí, sólo he estado pensando en lo que dijo sobre el amor. —Se estremeció—. Es sólo que... lo entendí.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Habló de lo que era estar enamorado de esta mujer que mató. —Ella respiró hondo—. Entendí lo que quería decir. La enormidad del mismo. Cómo te conduce hasta el borde de la razón.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando Bella estaba desesperadamente enamorada de Edward y la situación era imposible, que consideró cosas locas. Si Tanya no hubiese sido su amiga, su mentora, ¿qué habría hecho? A ella le gustaría creer que se hubiera mantenido firme a pesar de todo, sufriendo en silencio.

—El amor no es fácil. —Eric se echó hacia atrás, con una expresión melancólica en el rostro—. Y no te convierte en la persona que debes ser ni por asomo. Aunque, me gusta pensar que la mayoría de nosotros no llegamos al asesinato y otras formas de destrucción.

—Sí. Sin embargo, no es cómodo darse cuenta de que tienes algo en común con un asesino.

—Nos gusta pensar en estas personas como monstruos. Etiquetarlos como monstruos es nuestro intento de distanciarnos, pero son de nuestra especie.

Bella frunció los labios, considerándolo.

—Este va a ser un artículo interesante.

 ** _~ Edward ~_**

Medio dormido, Edward se dio la vuelta, estirándose de forma automática por Bella. Ella no estaba allí, y eso lo despertó un poco. Parpadeó, desorientado, y trató de recordar si sabía por qué su novia embarazada no estaba en la cama a las —echó un vistazo al reloj— dos de la mañana.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la sala de estar. No encontró a Bella ahí sino en la mesa de la cocina. Estaba inclinada sobre su ordenador portátil, documentos y carpetas se extendían por todas partes. Bostezó, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Ver a Bella trabajar por lo general lo hacía sonreír. Ella era una mujer apasionada, brillante. Además, tenía la más linda arruga entre sus cejas cuando estaba concentrada.

El problema era el número de noches esta semana que había estado levantada hasta tan tarde. Esta historia la estaba consumiendo. Era lo que hacía todo el día en el trabajo, y de lo que hablaba en la mesa durante la cena.

Él comprobó la lógica tres veces. Ella no estaba bajo una fecha límite. Estaba en la etapa de investigación para su segunda entrevista. No había ninguna razón por la que tuviera que trabajar toda la noche a este punto.

Edward dio un paso adelante. Ella ni siquiera miró hacia arriba. Él se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bella.

—¿Hmm? —preguntó, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

—Son las dos de la mañana.

Casi un minuto pasó mientras escribía.

—Oh, um. Sí, estaré allí en un minuto, cariño.

Él no se movió. Volvió a respirar profundamente, preparándose para una discusión.

—Bella —dijo de nuevo.

—Edward, yo…

—Bella. —No levantó la voz pero dijo su nombre con severidad.

Finalmente ella alzó la vista, claramente molesta. Abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró, recordando, pensó, su promesa de dejarle cuidar de ella. Sin embargo, estaba en guerra consigo misma, con los ojos como dardos entre él y su ordenador.

—Te prometo que va a estar allí por la mañana. —Él extendió una mano.

La forma en que cerró lentamente su portátil, mirándolo con una expresión triste, le encantó. Ella suspiró y tomó su mano, dejando que tirara de ella contra él. La besó en la frente, deteniéndose un momento antes de llevarla a su dormitorio.

Bella comenzó a charlar casi al instante.

—No era mi intención exagerar. Es sólo que quiero estar realmente preparada. La última entrevista me afectó de una manera que no esperaba. No quería sentir ningún tipo de simpatía por él en absoluto. Me molestó, ¿sabes?

Él lo sabía. Ella había tenido un par de pesadillas —vagas y leves como eran estas cosas—inmediatamente después de la entrevista. A él no le gustaba la idea de estos maníacos dando vueltas fuera de control en la cabeza de Bella.

En su habitación, él se sentó en la cama, con la espalda contra la cabecera y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella siguió en piloto automático, hablando de James Hunter.

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Marcus Betaluci había sido bastante malo. James Hunter era otro nivel de psicópata completamente. Sus escenas del crimen eran francamente brutales, y Bella había estado viviendo y respirando sus viles actos durante toda la semana.

—A él le gusta meterse debajo de la piel de las personas, así que tengo que estar lista —dijo Bella, acomodándose entre sus piernas abiertas con la espalda contra su pecho—. No puedo dejar que me sorprenda.

Él tarareó en respuesta mientras tomaba las manos de ella y las guiaba a la curva de su vientre. Ella dejó de hablar casi al instante. La envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos, moviendo sus manos para cubrir más.

A ella ya se le notaba, la redondez, orgullosa y cada vez más grande cada día.

—Es un mundo oscuro en el que has caminado esta noche —murmuró en su oído. La deseaba con él por un rato—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que hizo nuestro chico hoy?

Ella resopló, pero era un ruido encantador. Hacía poco se había suscrito a uno de esos sitios que siguen el embarazo semana a semana detallando el desarrollo.

—Todavía no se me notaba, pero te puedo decir algo. El niño ama los melocotones. Debo haber comido diez de ellos, y eso sin contar la pequeña lata. Ya sabes, ¿esos que vienen en jarabe de azúcar, lo que anula todo el valor nutricional?

—Odias lo melocotones.

—No era yo. Era el bebé. Tu hijo es un bicho raro.

—Bueno, eso era inevitable. Mira quién es su madre.

Ella se burló e inclinó la cabeza para besarlo.

—Eso es todo de ti. Bicho raro.

 ** _~ Bella ~_**

James Hunter le dio mala vibra a Bella al instante en que entró en la habitación. A diferencia de Marcus, que se había visto bastante patético mientras arrastraba los pies, con las cadenas haciendo ruido, James parecía simplemente peligroso.

Eran los ojos, Bella decidió. Eran azules fríos y perforantes. Como un elegante gato salvaje en cautiverio, ella tenía la sensación de que sólo sus cadenas y restricciones lo contenían de devorarla. La miró a los ojos en el momento que entró por la puerta, todo macho alfa. Él era letal. Era algo que simplemente sabía hasta la médula de los huesos.

Pero cuando estuvo sentado frente a ella, sonrió. La mirada depredadora en sus ojos se desvaneció a algo más abierto y curioso.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan —saludó en un tono educado y agradable.

Bella parpadeó, sorprendida. Le dieron escalofríos, y ella pensó en los hombres y mujeres que Hunter había atraído a su muerte. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Buenos días, señor Hunter.

—Por favor. Llámeme James.

—Está bien, James. Sabe usted…

—Me gustaba cuando me dejaban sostenerlos —dijo.

Un rizo de temor comenzó a crecer en su estómago.

—¿Qué?

—Es una cosa extraña, ¿verdad? —Su voz era tan tranquila, como si estuviera hablando de formaciones de nubes—. La necesidad de la gente por afecto, quiero decir. Cuando clamaban por alguien, sabía que podía tener lo que quería. La mayoría de ellos clamaban por sus madres. Sollozaban como pequeños bebés, especialmente cuando pensaban que no podía oírlos. Ellos se encorvaban en pequeñas bolas, y yo les decía que vinieran a mí, para que los sostuviera, y lo hacían. Yo los mecía y les acariciaba el pelo. Bueno. —La contracción más pequeña de sus labios—. Los que aún tenían pelo. A veces se los quitaba.

Una ola de náuseas le sobrevino a Bella, y tuvo que agarrarse a los brazos de la silla para no desmayarse. Ella aspiró por la nariz, tratando de controlar su ritmo cardíaco. James estaba observando. Por el rabillo de los ojos, vio que los labios de los guardias se curvaron en disgusto.

—Usted me parece una niña de papá —continuó James, en un tono todavía plácido—. ¿O habría sido una de las pocas que en realidad lloraron por sus maridos y novios? Brazos seguros y protectores.

Bella respiró dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Señor Hunter, no estoy muy interesada en sus crímenes, yo…

—Oh, fue una obra de arte —dijo con tristeza—. La sangre como pintura. Y sus gritos como una sinfonía. —Él inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, su sonrisa amplia mientras recordaba. Luego se volvió a mirarla, y la diferencia fue como la noche y el día. El depredador estaba de vuelta—. ¿Usted no está interesada en mis crímenes?

Bella tuvo que tragar con fuerza el nudo en la garganta.

—No.

—Está mintiendo.

Tenía razón, y los dos lo sabían. Ella se horrorizó. Por supuesto, se horrorizó. Y tenía miedo a pesar de las medidas adoptadas para mantenerlo donde estaba. Pero, por supuesto que quería saber. Ella quería saber por qué, y cómo alguien podía hablar de las cosas atroces que James Hunter había hecho con no más inflexión que la que otras personas usaban para hablar de lo que iban a hacer para la cena.

—Quiero saber qué le hizo a la chica del tatuaje que tiene —dijo Bella en vez, satisfecha cuando su voz se mantuvo estable y fuerte—. ¿La sostuvo mientras ella lloraba por su madre?

La fulminó con la mirada, y la malevolencia de sus ojos en ese momento hizo que Bella quisiera encogerse en el suelo. Pasó rápidamente sin embargo, y el destello del mal estaba de vuelta.

—¿Quiere oír las cosas que quería hacer con ella? Quería que…

—Así que no le hizo daño.

Él vaciló, afectado.

—Usted quería, pero no lo hizo —continuó Bella, sabiendo que tenía la oportunidad de recuperar el control de la conversación—. ¿Debido a que la amaba?

James la miró fijamente. Pero después de un momento, se burló y se acomodó en su asiento.

—Tenía planes para ella. —Sonrió, parecía casi con cariño—. Nos íbamos a divertir mucho juntos, ella y yo. —Le dio la vuelta a la palma de la mano y acarició el tatuaje allí. Una serpiente, le pareció a Bella—. Pero ella tenía sus propios planes.

—Ella era diferente —sugirió Bella, sabiendo que tenía que tener cuidado ahora que tenía al pez donde quería. Le dio cuerda lentamente. Su padre pescador estaría orgulloso.

James resopló.

—Ella era un dolor en el culo. Amor. —Otro resoplido—. ¿Quién carajos lo pidió? Y viene con todas estas reglas también.

»Me gustaba follarlos. Especialmente a los chicos. Pendejos estúpidos —se burló James, y sacudió la cabeza—. Ellos meten la polla en cualquier cosa que se mueva, y tratan a las mujeres como si debieran estar agradecidas por el privilegio. Pero se caen a pedazos ante la idea de que algo esté dentro de ellos.

Bella tuvo que esforzarse para cubrir su consternación por el repentino comentario social. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo. James siguió hablando.

—Pero entonces ella llegó, y arruinó ese tipo de diversión. Podía olerlo en mí como un sexto sentido.

—¿Así que usted no quería amarla?

—Claro que no. ¿Para qué demonios necesitaba ese tipo de complicación en mi vida?

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

Después de la entrevista, Bella dio un paso fuera de la sala de interrogatorios y se dejó caer en una silla cercana, temblando con fuerza. Un grupo de policías la rodeó al instante.

—Estoy bien —dijo con voz temblorosa. Ella estaba bien, sin embargo. Al menos, pensó que lo estaba. Su cerebro acababa de llegar a la sobrecarga máxima. Tratar de mantenerse al día con la gimnasia mental que James le había hecho pasar fue agotador. La última hora y media, solamente la pura fuerza de voluntad había mantenido sus respuestas tranquilas y medidas. Estaba claro que él había tenido un buen momento perturbándola. Y ella estaba perturbada. Profundamente.

Las escenas del crimen. La sangre y la masacre. Los cuerpos rotos y las personas sonrientes que sus víctimas habían sido una vez. Todos parecían cobrar vida cuando James hablaba de ellos.

James era bueno reconociendo cuando un tema, aunque horrible, había despertado el interés de ella. Él siempre encontró la manera de plantar la semilla que hacía que por su curiosidad, de algo más que horror absoluto, los conectara de alguna manera.

—Señora, ¿necesita una ambulancia? —dijo uno de los oficiales, mirando a su vientre. Su bulto no era tan notable, pero algunas personas eran molestamente observadoras. Bueno, él era un oficial de policía después de todo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi novio está en el vestíbulo. ¿Pueden ir por él? Yo sólo... lo necesito.

Lo más cerca que podía imaginar era que su reacción probablemente tenía algo que ver con la adrenalina. La última hora y media se había sentido como la supervivencia del más apto. Ahora que estaba en un lugar más seguro y tranquilo, la adrenalina se había evaporado, reemplazada por las emociones abrumadoras que no se había permitido sentir en el momento.

—¿Bella?

Alivio la inundó ante el sonido de su voz. Se puso de pie justo cuando llegó a ella, y se dejó caer contra él. Edward mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, pero él se alejó, tomando su cara con la otra mano.

—¿Estás bien? Necesitas…

—Estoy bien —dijo, sintiéndose mucho mejor con él cerca—. Sólo necesito que me lleves a casa.

Casa, por el momento, era una habitación de hotel, la prisión donde estaba James no había sido local. Bella estuvo callada en el camino y, bendito sea, Edward no la presionó. Él sostuvo su mano mientras conducía y dejó que lo procesara en paz, excepto para preguntarle si quería recoger algo de comer. No quería. Quería estar tan lejos de otras personas como pudiera en ese mismo momento.

—Dime lo que necesitas —pidió cuando finalmente estuvieron separados del resto del mundo, en una habitación para ellos solos. Le tomó la cara entre las manos, la preocupación grabada en sus rasgos.

Ella lo amaba tanto.

Al igual que James, ella no había pedido el amor, no lo había deseado. Especialmente en aquellos primeros días, enamorada por su cuenta, había resentido ese amor por existir en absoluto. Ella no lo había invitado, y no tenía tiempo o uso para ello.

La vida es lo que pasa cuando estás ocupado haciendo otros planes, un hombre sabio dijo una vez. Y qué hermoso giro. Él era un tesoro. Era un regalo que ahora, ella podría poner su debilidad a sus pies y saber que él estaría allí.

—Abrázame —susurró ella, aferrándose a él—. Te necesito.

Edward la tomó en sus brazos sin decir una palabra y la llevó hasta el sofá. Allí se acomodó con ella en su regazo. Bella cerró los ojos, temblando un poco cuando comenzó a mecerla y besarle el cabello.

Ella sabía. Sabía que si ella hubiera sido víctima de James Hunter, hubiera sido Edward por quien hubiera llorado cuando estaba desesperada por un lugar seguro y cálidos y amorosos brazos alrededor de ella.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Aislinn Massi, Jocelyn907, EbyCmasen, Hanna DL, paosierra, Cullen-21-gladys, kaja0507, Let luna, LalhizGarcia, freedom2604, jupy, Jane Bells, Adriana Molina, Peyci Cullen, Wawis Cullen, solecitopucheta, ginnicullenswan, Leah De Call, patymdn, fathy hurtado, montse lugoxtremo, aide nuno, Rosy Canul, bbluelilas y los anónimos.**

 **Las espero en el grupo de Facebook** _ **"la traductora malvada"**_ **(el link está en mi perfil) donde comparto adelantos y todo lo relacionado a mis traducciones.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Justo antes de finalizar sus planes de viaje para la entrevista final, Bella dejó escapar lo que había estado pensando toda la semana.

—Después de la última vez, ¿no vas a decirme que no quieres que lo haga?

Edward puso su ordenador portátil a un lado y giró su cuerpo para hacerle frente. Él tomó sus manos y sonrió.

—Déjame preguntarte eso. Fuiste tú quien quiso estar en la habitación con esos detestables. Tuviste que mirarlos a los ojos y hablar con ellos. Tú fuiste quien salió agitada y estresada. ¿ _Tú_ quieres hacer esta última entrevista?

—Sí —dijo Bella sin dudar—. Es terrible. Saber que existen, escuchar sus voces en mi cabeza, hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta. —Se estremeció—. Pero la realidad es que existen, ¿sabes? Existen cosas terribles, y creo que estas conversaciones valen la pena tenerlas. Eso es lo que me gusta de mi trabajo. Hay un mundo enorme lleno de ideas, pensamientos, y gente única, grandiosa y espantosa.

Viendo ese fervor familiar en sus ojos, escucharlo en su voz, Edward sonrió. Amaba su pasión, y su hermosa mente.

—Es mi trabajo como una buena pareja apoyarte en tus ambiciones. Te apoyaría si fueras una doctora cuyo trabajo es tratar a un peligroso asesino. Te apoyaría si fueras una abogada cuyo trabajo es defender a un asesino en serie. Te apoyaría si fueras una oficial de policía cuyo trabajo es atrapar a estos cretinos en primer lugar. La parte importante es que yo te apoyo, que estoy orgulloso de ti. —Acunó su mejilla—. Y que me _permitas_ estar aquí para eso. —Su sonrisa entonces fue triste—. Eso no es tan fácil para algunas personas como puede parecer.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acurrucándose cerca de él—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo contenta que estaba de que estuvieras allí conmigo? Hubiera sido tan miserable volver a esa habitación de hotel yo sola, estar sola en mi cabeza.

Ella lo besó en la barbilla.

»Yo creía eso también, ¿sabes? Cuando pensaba en enamorarme. —Ella arrugó la nariz—. Antes de enamorarme de ti. Incluso después. Pensé que el amor era una complicación. La gente es eso: complicaciones. Ser parte de tu vida quiere decir que tengo mucho más que hacer, mucho más distracciones. Un novio con sus propios deseos y obligaciones familiares, todo eso. No me malinterpretes. —Ella se echó hacia atrás y rozó la punta de su nariz contra la suya—. Siempre ha valido la pena la complicación que trajiste a mi vida.

Él se rio entre dientes.

—Gracias —dijo, pero sabía lo que quería decir. Una relación nunca era sin complicaciones.

—Pero la semana pasada, pude ver tan claramente cuánto facilitas mi vida. Ya sabía cuánto la mejoraste. Cuánta felicidad me traes. —Ella le pasó los dedos a lo largo de la espalda, enviando deliciosos escalofríos por su espina dorsal—. Te amo, y soy muy, muy afortunada.

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

Bella tomó una respiración profunda.

Cuando comenzó todo esto, Eric había tomado el consejo de Edward y rastreado al psicólogo forense que había trabajado en el caso de James. El hombre había preparado a Bella lo mejor que pudo.

Después de que ella se había enfrentado a Marcus y James —James especialmente— llamó al hombre otra vez y habló con él largo y tendido sobre sus experiencias. Él le había asegurado que incluso las personas que trabajaron extensamente con asesinos fueron descolocados con frecuencia por sus mentes deformadas y el horror de lo que habían hecho.

—Es difícil de hacerte a la idea de que, en su mayor parte, no tienen ningún remordimiento. Ellos no se disculpan.

Bella se estremeció, recordando los fríos ojos de James mientras la miraba. Sólo podía imaginar lo que el hombre habría hecho con ella si se le daba la oportunidad.

Ahora, Aro Scarpinato.

Debido a una confusión con el horario, Aro ya estaba sentado en la sala de entrevistas cuando Bella llegó a la prisión. No le gustaba eso. Irracional como era el pensamiento, se sentía como si eso le diera ventaja; como si fuera tarde a una cita, y él tenía el derecho a juzgarla por ello.

Aro Scarpinato era un hombre de aspecto promedio. Tranquilo, habría dicho ella. Obscenamente normal, salvo por el hematoma que le oscurecía un ojo. Tenía el pelo negro y sus ojos se encendieron con una extraña sensación de curiosidad mientras ella entraba. Su mirada la recorrió, y entonces sus rasgos se iluminaron con lo que sólo podría ser deleite.

—Va a tener un bebé —dijo mientras ella se sentaba—. Qué maravilloso.

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato sobre ella. Fue como si una piedra fría con hielo creciera en su intestino. Su paso vaciló, y se sentó rápidamente.

La sonrisa de Aro era engañosamente inocente, pero el brillo en sus ojos... no.

—¿Es un niño? —preguntó.

Le tomó todo lo que tenía a Bella no reaccionar, no envolver un brazo protectoramente alrededor de su pancita. Incluso a buen recaudo debajo de su carne y hueso, su hijo de repente parecía muy vulnerable.

Ella tragó saliva.

—No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia —dijo en un tono forzado, educado. Ella lamentó su elección de vestuario. No estaba tan grande. Podría haber ocultado su embarazo, pero no había pensado en ello.

En todo caso, la sonrisa de él se ensanchó.

—Son una delicia, los pequeños chicos. Estrepitosos, y sin miedo, y tan dulces. —Suspiró, una mirada cariñosa y muy lejana en sus ojos.

—No he venido aquí para hablar de los niños pequeños —espetó Bella, su tono duro con la ira que se había levantado en ella junto con la bilis en la garganta.

Sus ojos revolotearon de nuevo a los de ella, la sonrisa, casi burlona, jugando en las comisuras de su boca.

—¿No es así? —Se inclinó hacia delante sobre la mesa. Su voz era como una pluma con una cadencia cantarina—. Me dijeron que vino a preguntar acerca de estos. —Giró el brazo para que pudiera ver sus tatuajes. Cinco de ellos en una fila recta. Tan pequeños.

Al igual que los niños pequeños que representaban.

Bella inhaló a través de la nariz afuera y adentro, deseando que la opresión en la garganta se aliviara.

—Yo quiero hablar con usted acerca de sus tatuajes.

—Entonces, desea hablar de mis niños, pero no del suyo.

Bella no respondió de inmediato, y eso fue todo lo que Aro necesitó como confirmación del sexo de su bebé. El asintió.

—Felicidades, de igual manera. Nadie ama tan ferozmente como lo hace un niño pequeño.

—¿Así que usted cree que esos niños lo amaban? —preguntó Bella, aferrándose a la oportunidad de dirigir la conversación hacia aguas menos personales y más profesionales.

La expresión de Aro se volvió melancólica, casi triste.

—No en ese sentido, no. Por supuesto que no. —Él suspiró—. Sin embargo, sí amaban a sus madres. Más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—Y usted los amaba.

Los ojos de Aro volvieron a los de ella, y le sostuvo la mirada. Bella apretó la lengua contra el paladar, dispuesta a no mirar hacia otro lado. Su piel tuvo un escalofrío.

—Le resulta difícil pensar más allá del sexo, ¿verdad? No es que la culpe. Yo sé lo que soy, y sé lo que piensa de mí.

—Lo dudo mucho —dijo Bella, incapaz de mantener la frialdad de su tono.

Él resopló y asintió de nuevo, con el rostro aún más abierto que atribulado o incluso enojado.

—Y, sin embargo, los tatuajes están ahí. Usted conoce la ciencia, así como yo. Ninguno de los dos puede poner en duda que amaba a esos niños.

»Consideremos, por un momento, la ciencia de esto. ¿Qué viene casi siempre antes que el amor para cualquier persona? Atracción. La atracción es un marcador. Es lo que hace que se detenga y le preste atención a una persona en particular, realmente prestar atención a quién es, y de eso es de lo que se enamora. —Él se encogió de hombros—. No fue diferente para mí.

—Nunca mataría al hombre que amo.

En ese momento, la expresión de Aro se volvió triste. Él suspiró.

—Como ya he dicho, yo sé lo que soy. No tenía otra opción, sabe. Nací de esta manera. Nací con esta maldición, que nadie de quien esté atraído alguna vez quiera estar conmigo. Cualquier atracción en la que actuara siempre convertiría en víctima a alguien.

»Así que ya lo ve, los maté porque los amaba. Porque sabía que iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer, y que nunca se recuperarían de eso. Cuando mi control se rompió, fue el único regalo que pude darles; la piedad.

~ 0 ~

Edward esperó en el vestíbulo de la prisión, tratando de no golpear el pie. Tenía el estómago en nudos, preguntándose qué traería esta entrevista. No le gustaba esta parte, la espera. Tenía que esperar para ver cómo reaccionaría Bella antes de que pudiera saber cómo ayudarla.

Como cirujano, su padre tuvo días desgarradores, recordó Edward. Se acordó de una vez —había tenido doce o trece años, supuso— cuando su padre había realizado una cirugía de emergencia en una niña de ocho años de edad, cuyo padre la había golpeado brutalmente. Él había luchado por su vida durante casi veinticuatro horas, por lo que se había apegado.

Cada noche, durante dos semanas, la madre de Edward estuvo en vilo, esperando que Carlisle volviera a casa. Cuando le preguntó por qué, ella dijo que no podía saber cómo había sido su día, por lo que no podía hacer nada sobre su dolor hasta que llegara allí.

En esas dos semanas, Carlisle vendría a menudo a casa muerto de cansancio. Pasó tanto tiempo como pudo con la chica, observando y esperando a que se despertara. A veces, llegó a casa furioso. La madre de la niña no estaba allí tan a menudo como él pensaba que debería estarlo, y cuando lo estaba, era más un dolor en el trasero para las enfermeras que una fuerte presencia para su hija. Luego vino su furia. La policía había descubierto el papel de la madre en el abuso de su hija y la había detenido.

Luego vino una de las cosas más horrendas que Edward había presenciado nunca. Carlisle estaba siempre en control, siempre hablando tranquilo y en control, ecuánime. Incluso cuando estaba enojado, era una rabia tranquila.

No había nada tranquilo o ecuánime sobre la reacción de Carlisle esa noche. Había irrumpido por la puerta, y Esme les había dicho a sus hijos que se fueran arriba. Se habían quedado en la parte superior de la escalera, pero cuando su padre se convirtió en una tempestad, se habían escondido fuera de la cocina, ambos con los ojos abiertos de horror. Carlisle debió haber roto media docena de vasos y platos mientras duró. Era una diatriba que se convirtió en un grito de frustración, ira, y una agonía hasta los huesos para la que Edward no tenía nombre. Había estado aterrorizado tanto por su padre como por él.

La niña, su paciente, había muerto, al parecer.

Después de mucho tiempo, las diatribas y gritos de ira de Carlisle se habían convertido en sollozos desgarradores. Emmett y Edward se habían asomado a la esquina para ver a su madre arrodillada en el suelo, su padre todo desparramado sobre ella. Era una mujer tan pequeña, y sin embargo, estaba claro que ella sostenía casi todo su peso mientras él se aferraba a ella y sollozaba. Edward y Emmett se miraron entre sí, con miedo de que su padre hubiera perdido la cabeza, que se hubiera roto en demasiadas piezas como para ponerlas juntas de nuevo.

Fue como magia, lo que sucedió a continuación. Esme se echó hacia atrás. Tomó el rostro de Carlisle entre sus manos y comenzó a murmurar contra su cabello. Edward no tenía idea de lo que decía, pero su padre comenzó a calmarse, su llanto se convirtió en agudos sollozos antes de detenerse por completo. Era como ver que ella lo ponía junto de nuevo.

Había querido ser tan buen compañero para la mujer que amaba como sus padres habían sido el uno para el otro. Él quería ser muy fuerte, estar allí para sostenerla y juntarla de nuevo si era necesario.

Desde su conversación con Tanya, odiaba la idea de que ella había sufrido sin su conocimiento. Eso le hizo preguntarse qué más se le había escapado. Ellos realmente habían estado llevando vidas separadas quién sabe durante cuántos años en su matrimonio.

La idea le irritó, pero también le hizo apreciar aún más a Bella. Ella compartía su vida, sus triunfos y felicidades, así como sus puntos más bajos. Era un nivel de intimidad que nunca había tenido con Tanya; conocer a Bella tan bien, en lo mejor y lo peor.

Él tenía suerte. Esto —estar sentado aquí cuando sabía que ella podía estar sufriendo— era difícil. Era quizás la cosa más difícil que jamás había hecho, dejarla alejarse de él hacia una habitación con hombres que le harían daño de alguna manera. Pero era un privilegio también que ella lo eligiera para compartir su vida con él.

Parecieron eones antes de que ella emergiera. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió a ella. Esto era diferente de lo que había sido con James. Había salido de esa entrevista temblando de nervios. Hoy, ella estaba pálida como ceniza.

Ella cayó en sus brazos y se aferró a él. Él esperó, dándole un momento para decirle lo que necesitaba.

—¿Casa? —preguntó después de un largo silencio. Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho, y él no se perdió el detalle de que ella no estaba hablando en absoluto.

En el camino al hotel, no dejaba de mirarla. Ella estaba inmóvil, mirando por la ventana, absorta en sus pensamientos. Sostuvo su mano tanto como pudo, haciéndole saber que estaba allí.

Estaban alrededor de la esquina cuando ella empezó a sollozar. Ella estaba llorando, pero no de una manera horrible. No, era sólo una lágrima perdida bajando por su mejilla, el labio inferior temblando mientras miraba hacia adelante.

Él entró en el estacionamiento, detuvo el coche en su lugar, y dio la vuelta para el lado del pasajero. No le importó un comino quién estaba viendo, él la levantó en sus brazos y cerró la puerta con el pie. Por suerte, su habitación estaba en el primer piso, y sólo le tomó un poco de esfuerzo para entrar.

Estuvieron recostados juntos por un largo tiempo en silencio. La besó en el pelo y esperó. Su respiración era lenta y regular. Con dedos temblorosos, ella le desabrochó los botones de la camisa y le trazó el tatuaje en el pecho con la punta de un dedo.

—Dime lo que estás pensando —susurró cuando él pensó que se volvería loco por la preocupación.

Ella se estremeció y sollozó.

—Yo sólo... —Ella tomó su mano y la apretó contra el bulto de su vientre, manteniendo su mano sobre la suya—. Estaba recordando lo asustada que estaba cuando supe de él. No era... No era más que una complicación. Él no era _él_ todavía.

Edward parpadeó. Eso no había sido en absoluto lo que esperaba. Entonces, los pelos en la nuca se le pusieron de punta.

—Él no... —Tragó—. Ese monstruo no amenazó a nuestro hijo, ¿verdad?

—No. —Bella se estremeció y hundió la cabeza en su cuello—. Es real. Ha sido real. Amo a nuestro bebé, y lo quiero. Lo hago. Siempre lo hice, lo juro.

—Bella, lo sé. Por supuesto que sí. —Le frotó la espalda, desconcertado ante sus pensamientos.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda, y su voz se quebró.

—Lo amo. No me di cuenta de cuánto hasta que estaba hablando con ese monstruo, acerca de lo que le hizo a los otros chicos. Amo a nuestro niño. Lo amo tanto que no sé qué hacer. No sé cómo protegerlo. No lo quería en la misma habitación que ese hijo de puta. ¿Por qué hice eso, Edward?

—Shhh, cariño. —La besó en la frente y el pelo—. Shh, no hiciste nada malo. Él está seguro. —Apretó la palma de la mano contra su vientre en énfasis—. Está seguro aquí con nosotros.

—Pero él puede oírnos, sabes. Puede oírnos, y eso significa que podía oírlo a _él._ Odio que incluso eso de él tocó a nuestro hijo. Se siente tan horrible.

Él conocía muy bien ese sentimiento. Se había sentido horrible esperar y ver a Bella dejar a esos monstruos entrar en su cabeza. Suspiró y se envolvió alrededor de ella.

—Todo está bien. El bebé está bien, lo prometo.

—Lo amo —susurró. Sus dedos se aferraron a su camisa—. Y te amo.

Si hubiera podido, los habría metido —tanto a la mujer que amaba como a su hijo no nacido— en su piel. Los habría mantenido seguros y felices y calientes por siempre.

—Te amo.

La besó en la sien, el cabello y el puente de la nariz una y otra vez. La abrazó, porque eso era lo que podía hacer.

Y después de un tiempo largo y pesado, un poco de la tensión pareció liberarse. Se relajó en sus brazos e inclinó la cabeza para presionar un beso en la piel de su cuello. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su tatuaje sobre su corazón de nuevo.

—¿Edward? —preguntó, su voz rasposa por las lágrimas.

—¿Hmm?

—Tú... Sé que estabas decepcionado de que alteré mi tatuaje. Me preguntaba lo que pensabas... Bueno, me preguntaba si tal vez querías poner los mismos cambios. —Ella extendió su mano sobre el tatuaje en el pecho.

Edward se congeló, considerando lo que estaba pidiendo. Él sabía lo importante que había sido para ella hacer su tatuaje suyo. A ella no le había gustado la idea de que se convertiría en el de otra persona. Los tatuajes no eran su elección, por lo que lo había hecho su elección.

Y ahora, ella quería dar esa última parte de sí misma, la parte que era sólo de ella, para él.

—Quiero que sea nuestro —continuó—. O, supongo, que tal vez podríamos diseñar uno nuevo juntos. ¿Sería mejor?

—No —contradijo Edward, con la voz ronca. Él le puso los dedos debajo de la barbilla y le levantó el hermoso rostro con lágrimas—. No, no quiero uno nuevo. Bueno. —Se rio y le dio un beso en los labios—. Esa no es una mala idea, pero no. Amaría llevar tu tatuaje, Bella. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haría.

La besó de nuevo, esta vez con mayor seriedad, acercándola más a él. Le encantaba sentirla en sus brazos, especialmente la dureza de su vientre cargando a su hijo entre ellos.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó entre besos—. ¿Realmente segura?

—Sí. Me haría feliz. —Sus dedos rozaron el pecho de él de nuevo—. Como ser una parte de ti para siempre.

—Bella, eres una parte de mí —susurró, respirando las palabras contra sus labios mientras la besaba con reverencia—. Tú y mi hijo son mi corazón y mi alma. Mi todo.

* * *

 **Este es el penúltimo capítulo, nos queda uno más y luego el epílogo y con eso nos despedimos de una historia más.**

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Hanna DL, Cristal82, EbyCmasen, AriiPattinson, paosierra, jupy, Beastyle, Prisgpe, Jane Bells, kaja0507, Jocelyn907, bbluelilas, rosy canul, Wawis Cullen, tulgarita, Laura Katherine, Leah De Call, patymdn, ginnicullenswan, freedom2604 y los anónimos.**

 **Las espero en el grupo de Facebook _"la traductora malvada"_ (el link está en mi perfil) donde comparto adelantos y todo lo relacionado a mis traducciones.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

Embry parecía desconcertado. Se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho y le arqueó una ceja a Edward.

—Vamos a ver si lo entiendo. ¿Quieres _empezar_ tu vida entintada con un tatuaje en el pecho? Tal vez deberías comenzar con algo más pequeño. ¿Un pequeño corazón en el hombro? Oh, o una flor delicada.

Bella se acercó y golpeó juguetonamente a Embry en la cabeza.

—No lo pongas más nervioso de lo que está.

—No estoy nervioso —contradijo Edward, pero Bella vio la forma en que tragó duro.

Ella tomó su mano y la apretó.

—Embry tiene razón, sin embargo. No tienes que hacer esto. Podríamos diseñar nuestro propio tatuaje y ponerlo en algún lugar menos, ah, vulnerable.

La mirada verde de Edward se desvaneció un poco mientras la atrajo hacia sí y la acogió bajo su brazo. Extendió una mano a lo ancho en el bulto de su vientre.

—Si tú puedes manejar dar a luz a nuestro hijo, puedo manejar una maldita aguja.

—Pero ¿puedes hacerlo sin llorar? —preguntó Jake, estaba ahí sólo para observar lo acontecido.

—Ah, tengo intención de llorar cuando dé a luz. —Bella hizo una mueca—. He visto videos de nacimientos. Eso no se ve divertido.

—No estaba hablándote a ti, Bells —dijo Jake.

—No hay vergüenza en llorar. —Edward tomó una respiración profunda y se quitó la camisa por la cabeza—. Terminemos con esto.

Embry silbó y dio una palmada.

—Está bien. Espectáculo gratuito. —Acarició su mesa—. Ven aquí, vaquero.

—Embry, si molestas a mi novio… —comenzó Bella.

—Oye, soy un profesional. El acoso cuesta extra.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y fue a sentarse en la silla al lado opuesto de donde Embry había puesto sus herramientas. Le sonrió a Edward y le tomó la mano.

—¿Listo?

—Oh, por supuesto.

—Voy a necesitar que respires tan superficialmente como sea posible —dijo Embry—. Necesitamos menos movimiento del pecho aquí. Dime si necesitas que me detenga porque necesitas moverte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Bella frotó el pulgar sobre los nudillos de Edward.

—Mira, ni siquiera tienes que hacer la respiración Lamaze esa para mitigar el dolor.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Voy a… ¡Ah!

Embry retiró inmediatamente la aguja.

—¿Estás bien? —Parecía divertido.

—Sí. Lo siento. Adelante. —Las mejillas de Edward estaban tintadas de color rosa—. Lo siento. Me distraje.

—Sólo recuerda. Es tu sexy cuerpo. Si me desvío en una línea perdida, no es mi culpa.

Edward solo gimió y giró la cabeza para mirar a Bella de nuevo. Ella le sonrió.

—¿Sabes lo que más recuerdo de hacerme un tatuaje?

—¿Qué? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca cuando Embry se puso a trabajar.

Bella le apretó la mano de nuevo.

—Estaba muy contenta de no tener un pene.

Él frunció las cejas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Entre menos hables, mejor —murmuró Embry.

—Sí. Shhhh —advirtió Bella—. Verás. El piquete de la aguja... después de unos minutos, como que llegas a este punto perfecto de dolor. —Ella se inclinó cerca de su oreja—. Y estuve tan mojada.

Edward gimió y aspiró por la nariz, pero no se movió.

—Y estaba contenta de no tener un pene, porque entonces podría haber sido una situación incómoda para el pobre Embry.

Embry resopló.

—Cariño, no soy exactamente ajeno a las erecciones.

—Ah, espero que no en tu trabajo —dijo Jake, cruzando los brazos.

Embry levantó la vista lo suficiente como para darle a su marido la mirada del mal.

—Bebé, ¿tienes la impresión de que la erección que obtienes cuando te hago los tatuajes es algo único para ti? —Miró de nuevo a su trabajo—. Pero no te preocupes. El único que toco después es el tuyo. Ya sabes, a menos que esa sea la parte que estoy tatuando.

Jake pareció sorprendido, y Edward arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

—¿Tatúas penes? —preguntó Jake.

—Sólo para los extremadamente masoquistas. Aunque, sí conocí a un chico una vez que tenía el tatuaje de alguien más en su pene. ¿Te imaginas eso? Esa es otra cosa horrible, porque era evidente que no estaba ya con esa persona cuando lo conocí. Apuesto que eso hace una mamada muy incómoda, ¿eh?

Bella se agachó para susurrarle al oído a Edward.

—No sé tú, pero esto es caliente para mí.

Para él también. Ver su marca —la que ella había elegido— aparecer en su carne. Su piel estaba enrojecida y caliente; sus mejillas rosadas mientras respiraba a través del dolor.

Edward gimió de nuevo ante sus palabras.

—Estás tratando de matarme —dijo por la comisura de la boca.

—Estás siendo un poco diabólica, Bella —convino Embry—. Creo que ahora es un buen momento para decir que no hay sexo en mi tienda.

—Eres un mentiroso —contradijo Jake.

—Tengo privilegios especiales. Silencio. De todos modos, casi he terminado, aunque no lo crean. Los adornos de Bella no eran tan complicados. —Él inclinó la cabeza, concentrándose en la imagen que Bella le había provisto de su tatuaje—. Sólo unos pocos minutos más, y luego Bella puede montarte hasta el atardecer.

—Jesucristo —murmuró Edward—. Todos ustedes son terribles.

Bella se mordió el labio para cubrir una sonrisa. Su erección se esforzaba a través de sus pantalones vaqueros. Ella no se sentía muy mal por ello, sin embargo. Probablemente habría ocurrido de todos modos. Al menos de esta manera, él había estado bastante distraído.

Por su parte, Edward estuvo estoico. Se quedó quieto, a pesar del evidente dolor y estado de excitación en que se encontraba. Fiel a su palabra, Embry terminó dentro de los veinte minutos siguientes.

—Vaya —dijo Bella. No había esperado sentir una oleada de puro placer al ver su marca, toda ella, en el amor de su vida. Mucho mejor que un nombre. Esto era todo de ella. Se estiró para tocar la obra.

—Oye. —Embry golpeó su mano—. Sabes mejor que eso. No lo toques. —Miró a Edward—. Trata de estar sin camisa tanto como sea posible.

—Pobre Bella —comentó Jake.

—¡Ay de mí! —agregó Bella, arrastrando sus dedos a lo largo de los abdominales de Edward.

Él tomó aire y atrapó sus dedos.

—Estoy excitado lo suficiente como estoy.

—Hmm. No lo suficiente. —Bella se inclinó y presionó su boca en su cuello, respirando aire caliente contra él—. Nunca es suficiente.

—Oye. —Embry sonaba exasperado—. ¿Qué acabo de decir sobre el sexo en la tienda? ¡Fuera de aquí, malditos pervertidos!

Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla, apretando sus dedos alrededor de los de Edward.

—Gracias. —Y con eso, jaló a su novio fuera de la tienda hacia el coche.

Al parecer, Edward estaba en la misma página. Él no quería esperar. Antes de que Bella pudiera abrir el coche, la empujó contra la puerta. Le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó. Duro.

Gimiendo en su boca, Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Con la misma rapidez, saltó hacia atrás.

—No tengo que tocar tu pecho.

—No me importa —dijo Edward, su voz un gruñido que parecía retumbar justo entre las piernas de Bella—. Te necesito ahora.

—Cristo. —Ella puso una mano sobre su hombro para mantenerlo a raya y lo vio a los ojos—. Los tatuajes necesitan cuidado, novato. Vas a tener esa cosa siempre. —Ella lo besó, profundamente, pero suave—. Y voy a estar contigo para siempre también.

—Bella —susurró. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí; con cuidado, por supuesto. Levantando la otra mano hasta su barbilla, le inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba. Su beso fue lento entonces. No dulce, pero ardiente, un ardor que era apenas contenido.

Ella siempre se sentía como si pudiera incinerarla, arrasarla a cenizas y a nada. Era aterrador admitir que alguien tenía ese tipo de poder sobre ella. Este amor de ellos, era su dueño.

Ella se alejó y le pasó los dedos por el pelo. No. Ella ya no tenía miedo del amor. Los últimos meses le habían demostrado que Edward era una verdadera pareja. Ella no tenía que temer que el amor la consumiera, la distrajera, cuando Edward estaba allí para mantenerla encarrilada. Podía amarla y ayudarla a lograr todo lo que quería en la vida.

—Venga. —Ella lo besó una vez más—. Vamos a casa y nos encerremos. Sé de algunas posiciones que todavía podemos usar entre mi condición y la tuya.

 ** _~ Edward ~_**

Edward silbó para sí mismo mientras recogía las bolsas de comestibles que había comprado. Se encontró riendo al recordar la conversación que había tenido poco antes de que terminara el trabajo.

Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo lo había invitado a salir con los chicos por unas bebidas. Edward había declinado. A pesar de que realmente quería ir a casa, había ofrecido la vieja excusa de la edad. Le había prometido a su chica que iría a la tienda de comestibles.

Era la verdad, de una manera. Él le _había_ dicho a Bella que iría a la tienda, pero a ella no le habría importado si él no volvía a casa enseguida.

En estos días, a Edward le gustaba volver a casa. Incluso ahora, todavía era algo novedoso saber que incluso podría comprar comestibles. Durante mucho tiempo, Edward pensó que no le gustaba cocinar. Estando con Bella, descubrió que le gustaba mucho cocinar. Lo que no le había gustado era cuántas veces sus cenas se echaron a perder porque Tanya llegaba tan tarde que de lo único que tenía tiempo era de tirarse a la cama. Incluso los días que llegaba a casa a tiempo para la cena, casi siempre estaba distraída. Ella podría haber estado comiendo tierra para todo lo que le importaba.

Bella era, como con casi todo, un mundo completamente diferente. Ella llegaba a casa a una hora razonable casi todas las noches. En los días en que llegaba un poco tarde, apreciaba volver a casa a una comida caliente. Cuando llegaba a casa a tiempo, preparaban la cena juntos, conversando acerca de su día y encontrando excusas para chocar entre sí.

Y, con su nueva forma de pensar, Edward encontró que lo doméstico le convenía. No era que estuviera cansado de su trabajo. A él le gustaba su trabajo y le gustaba el respeto que tenía en su campo. El simple hecho era que, en estos días, era su vida hogareña la que le traía la mayor satisfacción. Al igual que investigar sobre cochecitos y cunas le daba una mayor sensación de logro que cualquier otra cosa que completaba durante la semana.

Él tenía la loca idea de que tal vez quería quedarse en casa por un tiempo después del nacimiento del bebé. No era el tipo de hombre que pensaba que era castrante para un hombre quedarse en casa con sus hijos. No creía que cualquiera de los padres tuviera que quedarse en casa, pero tal vez él quería. Al menos, mientras que su bebé era un bebé.

Tenía sentido. Bella quería tomar tan poco tiempo libre como fuera posible. Ella estaba esperando con ansias el nacimiento de su hijo, pero el artículo que había escrito sobre asesinos seriales y las personas que amaban, parecía haber inclinado algún tipo de escala. Las grandes corporaciones estaban husmeando, y tenía que dejarse ver ahora más que nunca. Ellos ya habían tenido las discusiones más serias, si él se mudaría a Nueva York o Los Ángeles si llegaba el momento.

Lo haría. Por supuesto que lo haría.

Había tiempo para pensar todo esto. Sugeriría la idea de quedarse en casa; ver cómo Bella se sentía sobre ser el principal sostén. Tenía mucho ahorrado y vacaciones acumuladas, pero era una cosa terrible pedirle a alguien tan joven como Bella ser la única fuente de ingresos para una familia de tres. Lo discutirían, y si le parecía bien, averiguarían si realmente se lo podían permitir.

Ese era otro cambio notable. Con Tanya, cada vez que Edward quería que algo en su vida juntos cambiara, siempre sabía que iba a ser una gran pelea. Tanya había tratado siempre todo lo que él quería como una molestia irrazonable. Incluso tomarse el tiempo para hablar de eso la molestaría. Bella siempre escuchaba, y ella le ayudaba a encontrar una manera de conseguir lo que él quería o llegar a un compromiso si era necesario. De cualquier manera, ella siempre trataba sus discusiones y sus preocupaciones con respeto.

Su vida, estancada durante tanto tiempo, era buena y progresivamente mejorando.

Edward llegó al apartamento con los brazos doloridos. Bien, no había sido una buena idea llevar _todas_ las bolsas de comestibles a la vez.

Para su sorpresa, cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento, un olor maravilloso lo recibió. Ajo y mantequilla y especias.

—¿Bella? —llamó.

—Nop. Yo no.

Sonriendo, Edward recogió todas las bolsas y se apresuró a llevarlas a la cocina. Allí se encontró con su novia embarazada removiendo algo en la estufa.

—¿Qué haces en casa? Y ¿qué haces de pie? Déjame hacer eso.

—Estoy bien. —Bella envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su beso—. Llegué a casa un poco más temprano y decidí que empezaría la cena por una vez.

Él dio un suspiro de fingida gravedad.

—Arruinando todos mis planes. —La besó una vez más antes de dejarla ir—. ¿Puedo ayudar?

—Nah. Lo tengo. —Miró de nuevo a la olla que había estado revolviendo, y podría jurar que vio sus mejillas sonrojarse. _«_ _Debe haber sido el calor de la estufa»,_ supuso—. Te traje algo.

—¿Oh, sí? —preguntó él, abriendo la nevera así podía guardar los alimentos perecederos.

—Sí. Está en la sala de estar.

—¿Qué es?

Ella le dio un golpecito en el costado con la punta de una cuchara de madera limpia.

—Ve a ver.

Cumpliendo, y curioso, terminó de guardar la comida congelada y se dirigió a la sala. Vio la caja de inmediato y se sentó en el sofá frente a ella. Levantó las cejas al darse cuenta de lo que era. Un kit. Era un kit de carpintería para hacer una caja de juegos para niños.

Edward sonrió, una sensación de calor recorriendo su pecho. Ella lo entendía, esta hermosa mujer. Se preguntó si podía terminar el proyecto en el mes que les quedaba antes de la llegada del bebé.

Se estiró para poder acercar la caja y encontró que había usado demasiada fuerza. La caja se había movido con demasiada facilidad, y él resopló por la sorpresa. Entonces, frunció el ceño.

¿Estaba vacía? Era demasiado ligera para contener todo lo que decía en la cubierta.

Pero no estaba vacía. Podía oír algo traquetear adentro, se dio cuenta. Dejó la caja de nuevo y la abrió.

Había exactamente dos objetos dentro de la caja. Uno de ellos era una USB, pero no pensó mucho en eso. No, sus manos fueron a la caja dentro de la caja. En concreto, la caja del anillo.

 _Qué demonios._

Escuchó un gruñido de esfuerzo, y Edward volteó a ver, dándose cuenta de que Bella se había dejado caer torpemente sobre una rodilla junto a él.

—Bella, ¿qué haces? —Su cerebro no estaba seguro de en qué concentrarse, en su indignación por el hecho de que ella se había puesto en una posición que él sabía que tenía que ser incómoda para ella, o su confusión en cuanto a qué diablos le dio de regalo.

—Eso debería ser obvio, menso. —Ella resopló un poco mientras hablaba, pero le quitó la caja del anillo de la mano—. Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

Efectivamente, había un lujoso anillo de hombre en la caja. De metal negro con una vid de plata enrollada por la mitad. Él rio.

—Oh, Bella.

Se deslizó del sofá, sobre sus rodillas a la par de ella, y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, riendo otra vez porque él no lo podía creer. La besó, y luego hizo un ruido estrangulado y se detuvo.

—Cristo. Levántate.

Ella estaba fuera de balance estos días, por lo que apoyó las manos debajo de sus brazos y se levantó con ella.

—Eres tan... yo no...

—Esta no es una pregunta difícil —bromeó ella, sonriéndole—. ¿Sí o no?

Él le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Sí. —La besó de nuevo—. Sí. —Y otra vez—. Sí, mujer loca.

Se besaron, y Bella insistió en deslizarle el anillo en el dedo. Ambos rieron como niños y se besaron de nuevo como adolescentes.

—Se suponía que me ibas a dejar hacer esto, ¿recuerdas?

Ella sonrió contra su boca.

—Sí, bueno. Se supone que tengo que hacer un montón de cosas que no hago. —Ella enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Ya lamentas decir sí?

—No. —La palabra era un estruendo, y él apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella—. No. Nunca.

»¿Bella? —Edward murmuró las palabras directamente sobre sus labios. Sus fervientes besos se habían convertido en esos lentos, perfectos, y potentes besos. La clase de beso que podría emborracharlo.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Qué hay en la USB?

Ella se alejó.

—Oh. —Agachó la cabeza, su expresión tímida—. Yo... bueno, es un poco de investigación preliminar.

¿Investigación y un anillo de compromiso? Edward no podía imaginar cómo podían ir juntos.

—¿Investigación de qué?

Bella tomó una respiración profunda.

—Es una investigación muy básica, muy preliminar del mercado inmobiliario y corredores de bienes raíces.

Edward parpadeó.

—¿Qué? —Él se sentía como si su reacción esta noche fuera estar desconcertado.

—Sólo pienso que deberías tener un garaje. Ya sabes, para todo tu trabajo de carpintería. Tal vez incluso una de esas mesas de sierra mecánica. —Bella tomó una respiración profunda—. Y eso significa una casa. Si podemos arreglarlo. De cualquier manera. Sólo digo que estoy dispuesta a hablar de ello. Averiguarlo.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Edward, todavía en estado de shock. Ellos se movían a la velocidad de la luz. No es que le importara. Era todo lo que había deseado.

Su sonrisa de respuesta fue suave, y sus ojos se encendieron.

—No hay necesidad de esperar, no creo.

—No, ninguna en absoluto. —Sonriendo con tanta fuerza que sus mejillas dolieron, Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia él.

Conseguir una casa y planear una boda significaba que Edward probablemente, sin duda, tendría que seguir trabajando por un tiempo. Tendrían que hablar de ello. Tendrían que averiguar la logística. Pero eso era un compromiso que Edward estaba más que dispuesto a hacer. Juntos. Con su pareja. Su amor. Su todo.

Iba a ser un muy buen resto de sus vidas.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: paosierra, Anastacia T Crawford, Hanna DL, Jane Bells, jupy, kaja0507, Rosy Canul, Wawis Cullen, freedom2604, tulgarita, Jocelyn907, solecitopucheta, Leah De Call, patymdn, ginnicullenswan y los anónimos.**

 **Las espero en el grupo de Facebook "** _ **la traductora malvada"**_ **(el link está en mi perfil) donde comparto adelantos y todo lo relacionado a mis traducciones.**

 **Nos leemos en el epílogo.**

 **Sarai.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

 ** _Un epílogo en tres escenas_**

 ** _~ Edward ~_**

 **Primera parte**

Por primera vez en el día, la sonrisa de Edward decayó.

Su hijo de seis meses de edad, había desaparecido.

Se dio la vuelta en un círculo, en busca de la forma familiar de Nathaniel. Se concentró, tratando de escuchar sus arrullos y risitas de bebé por encima del estruendo. Sin suerte. Miró a su lado, a punto de llamar a Bella de donde ella estaba hablando con sus padres, pero luego, finalmente, vio al niño.

Aliviado, Edward se acercó a la mesa en la parte trasera del lugar y se sentó con una silla entre él y Tanya.

—Hola. Lo siento. Debe de habérsele escapado a... quien lo tuviera al último. —Sonrió con timidez. Nate había estado en un par diferente de brazos cada vez que miraba. Se estiró y pasó una mano por el pelo suave de su hijo—. Me lo puedo llevar.

El niño estaba dormido, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Tanya. Ella tenía su mano extendida sobre su espalda.

—Él está bien, en realidad.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —Ella bajó la cabeza, rozando su nariz a lo largo del cabello de Nate—. Siempre se me olvida lo bien que huelen los bebés.

Él se burló.

—Dicho como una mujer que nunca ha cambiado un pañal.

—He cambiado un pañal. —Ella frunció el ceño, pero no había veneno allí para cualquiera de ellos. Ambos rieron, y su ceño se suavizó en una sonrisa—. Es una belleza, Edward.

—Gracias.

Ella suspiró, una expresión melancólica vino sobre su cara.

—¿Es raro que yo esté aquí?

—Fuiste invitada.

—Edward. —Ella le dio esa mirada. Él sonrió.

—Fuiste invitada porque sabíamos que si Eric venía, te traería de todos modos. Quería asegurarme de que supieras que eres bienvenida, si querías. —Se detuvo un instante—. A pesar de que no, no me esperaba que vinieras en realidad.

Ella resopló.

—Tampoco yo esperaba venir. La curiosidad mató al gato. Pensé que si iba a obsesionarme con tu boda, era mejor saber lo que realmente se siente al ver que te casas con alguien más.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto? —preguntó Edward, manteniendo su tono ligero.

—Apestó. —Tanya rodó los ojos y le sonrió—. Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, también se sintió muy bien.

Edward arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

»Lo sé, lo sé. Se suponía que tenía que sentarme allí y tener pensamientos amargos sobre cómo me prometiste todas esas cosas a mí primero. Amor, honor y aprecio hasta que la muerte nos separe. —Ella agitó una mano—. Pero te vi allá arriba y parecía que estabas a punto de flotar a través del techo, grandísimo bobo, y estaba sorprendentemente feliz por ti. Muy orgullosa y feliz. Sólo imaginé a Bella cayendo en el pastel una vez.

Los labios de Edward se movieron, pero Tanya continuó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

»Sabes, nunca voy a lamentar haber estado casada contigo. Siempre has sido mi mayor apoyo. No estaría donde estoy hoy, ni sería quien soy hoy sin ti. _Fuimos_ buenos el uno para el otro en los primeros días, ¿no? En la escuela, cuando estábamos decidiendo lo que queríamos ser cuando fuéramos grandes, y cuando los dos éramos novatos en nuestros campos.

—Sí, T. Hicimos un buen equipo durante un tiempo.

Los ojos de Tanya brillaron con malicia.

—Y Bella no podría haber hecho eso por ti, siendo ella una niña y todo.

—Tanya.

Ella se rio, pero luego suavizó su sonrisa.

—De lo que me di cuenta hoy es de que estuviste allí cuando obtuve todo lo que quería; cuando todo mi trabajo duro valió la pena. Sonreíste, aplaudiste, y estuviste orgulloso de mí. Hoy, me di cuenta de que me siento de la misma manera. Estoy orgullosa y feliz por ti, porque hoy tienes todo por lo que has estado trabajando duro durante toda tu vida.

Edward no pudo evitar la sonrisa. Después de que el oficiante anunció que podía besar a su novia, alguien les había llevado a su hijo, y habían caminado por el pasillo juntos, los tres.

Nathaniel se removió entonces, despertando con un gemido. Edward se estiró hacia él de forma automática, y Tanya se lo entregó.

—Shh, bebé. No despiertes.

—¿Realmente tomarás un año sabático? —preguntó Tanya cuando Nathaniel estuvo dormido de nuevo—. No puedo imaginar eso.

—En serio. —Edward le dirigió una sonrisa por lo que sabía que era una broma—. Tengo los ahorros. A Bella le está yendo increíblemente bien. Decidimos no mudarnos del apartamento durante al menos un año así que no hay razón para que no me pueda quedar en casa.

—Y quieres —terminó Tanya por él.

—Estoy bastante contento con la disposición, sí.

—¿Ves? —Ella le sonrió—. Se está haciendo más difícil estar amargada cuando los dos estamos muy felices en estos días.

—Oye.

Edward se giró en su asiento, ampliando su sonrisa al ver que Bella se acercaba a él. Apenas había quitado los ojos de ella en todo el día, y sin embargo, todavía le robaba el aliento. Su esposa. La madre de su hermoso hijo. Estaba radiante hoy, elegante y sorprendente. Las comisuras de sus ojos se apretaron un poco al ver a Tanya. Ella puso una mano posesiva sobre el hombro de Edward.

—Hola, Tanya.

Tanya parecía divertida.

—Hola, Bella. Felicidades. Todo esto es tan hermoso.

Las mejillas de Bella se volvieron de color rosa, y su sonrisa se hizo más genuina.

—Gracias. —Cuando Edward se puso de pie, ella pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y besó en la cabeza a su hijo dormido.

Eric volvió entonces, y Edward y Bella se excusaron.

—Todo este asunto de la boda en realidad ha sido mucho más divertido de lo que pensaba que sería.

—Más divertido de lo que pensabas, ¿eh? —bromeó Edward cuando se alejaron unos minutos después. Se pasó a Nate a un brazo para que pudiera tomar la mano de Bella—. Bueno, me alegro de que no te estoy aburriendo, señora Cullen.

—Nunca me podrías aburrir. —Ella se puso de puntillas para besar su mejilla, vagamente consciente de que el fotógrafo estaba cerca—. Me refería a que esperaba que la boda fuera un dolor en el trasero para planificar, pero fue muy divertido. —Ella sonrió—. Creo que tuvo más que ver con dejar que tu madre, Jake, Alice, y Embry lo llevaran a cabo en lugar de hacerlo yo misma. —Ella sonrió.

Edward se rio. Eso había sido muy divertido, en realidad. Los cuatro discutieron hasta quedarse roncos, presentándole a Edward y Bella tres ideas, y partieron de ahí. Había sido como su propio reality show privado.

—Hablando del demonio. —Edward se volvió ligeramente para sonreírle a su madre.

Esme arqueó una ceja y miró a su nueva nuera.

—¿Acaba de referirse a mí como Satanás?

—Sí lo hizo. —Bella le dio un golpecito en el costado—. Estás en problemas.

—Nop. Tengo una cura segura para la enfermedad de la madre enojada. —Edward puso a Nate, quien estaba despertándose de nuevo, en sus brazos—. Sostén esto.

Efectivamente, los labios fruncidos de su madre se convirtieron en una sonrisa mientras acunaba a su nieto lloriqueando.

—Oh, Natey. Nada de eso. ¿Dónde está mi niño sonriente que lucía tan precioso en la ceremonia? Mírate, tan guapo. —Ella lo llenó de besos hasta que el bebé se rio.

—Vamos —dijo Edward, jalando a Bella en la dirección opuesta.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Están tocando nuestra canción.

—Esta no es nuestra canción —contradijo Bella mientras él la jalaba hacia la pista de baile. Ella le frunció el ceño—. ¿Tenemos una canción?

—Tenemos una canción. —Mientras la tomaba por la cintura, comenzó la música. _Lady in Red_. La mirada confusa de Bella se fundió en una tierna.

—No estoy usando rojo —comentó ella, su mirada suave y sus ojos con adoración en él.

Se la tarareó a ella, acercándola más contra él. Alrededor de ellos, la pista de baile se desocupó como si supieran.

—No hay nadie aquí —canturreó junto a su oído—. Somos solo tú y yo.

Era la canción que habían bailado cuando Tanya había enviado a Bella al baile con él en vez de ir ella misma. En algún nivel, siempre le había molestado a Edward que Bella se hubiese enamorado de él ese día. Que hubiera estado en sus brazos, mirándolo, viéndolo a los ojos y enamorándose.

Mirándola ahora, no tenía idea de cómo no se había enamorado de ella en ese momento. ¿Cómo la pudo haber visto con otra cosa que no fuera esta emoción consumidora? Pero estaba bien, supuso, porque se lo estaba compensando. Allí mismo, en la pista de baile, se estaba enamorando de su esposa de nuevo.

Pensó que era una buena cosa que los tatuajes no volvieran a aparecer de forma aleatoria cada vez que se enamorara de la misma mujer. Si lo hicieran, estaría cubierto de pies a cabeza en vides.

 **Segunda parte**

 ** _~ Bella ~_**

—Todavía no entiendo cómo sucedió esto —murmuró Bella.

—Escribiste una historia sobre asesinos en serie —comentó Eric, mirándola mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto—. Fue bien recibida.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero entrevisté a los asesinos en serie en la cárcel. Este es un asesino en serie activo con el cual sin duda alguna no hablaré. Ese es otro tipo de periodismo.

—Felicitaciones, Bella. Tu nombre está vinculado con los asesinos en serie. —Eric se rio entre dientes—. No miramos a caballo regalado en la boca cuando se trata de un artículo en la revista Time. Esto es grande. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El estómago de Bella dio una punzada de nervios.

—No me estoy quejando.

Eric suspiró.

—Te voy a perder pronto. Puedo verlo venir desde una milla de distancia. —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Estás lista para esto?

—Sí, claro. Va a ser divertido. Voy a tener que mirar esas escenas del crimen. —Bella hizo una mueca. Este loco en realidad quitaba el tatuaje de sus víctimas como trofeos—. No, de verdad. Voy a estar bien. No sé cómo resulté siendo una especie de experta en crímenes violentos, pero voy a estar bien.

—Bueno, al menos tu carrera será interesante. No escribirás sobre los dignatarios extranjeros en las fiestas estatales aburridas.

Aparcó el coche, y se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto. La línea para la seguridad era larga como siempre, y Bella se ocupó desplazándose a través de las fotos y videos que tomó justo antes de salir de la casa.

En el video, Edward llevaba a su hijo lloroso en la cadera. Nate tenía una mano extendida hacia la cámara y balbuceaba hacia ella.

—Mami. Mami no.

Edward le dio a la cámara —y a Bella detrás de ella— una sonrisa triste.

—Él no quiere que te vayas, mamá.

Se oyó dar un suspiro contrariado.

—Ambos son terribles.

—¿Cómo está el chico? —preguntó Eric.

Bella le sonrió a su jefe.

—Le encantó tu regalo de cumpleaños la semana pasada. Especialmente la caja. Juro que es parte gato. Él ama las cajas. —Ella inclinó la cabeza—. Por cierto, ¿de verdad? Ese centro de juegos hace veintisiete ruidos diferentes. Veintisiete, Eric. No es que no lo aprecie, pero esa es una gran falta.

Eric parecía el gato que se comió al canario.

—Tanya fue la que lo compró. Me hizo firmar la tarjeta.

—Ah, bueno, eso lo explica. —Ella lo miró con una expresión igualmente malcriada—. Así que vas a casarte con ella, ¿o qué?

—Dios, madre, no me di cuenta que te estaba trayendo a mi viaje de negocios. Estamos felices como estamos.

Antes de que pudiera bromear de regreso, sonó el teléfono de Bella. Ella sonrió cuando vio que era Edward.

—Oye, tú. Estoy…

—Bella. —Su tono hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No sabemos todavía.

—¿Sabemos?

—Estoy en el hospital con Nate.

—Jesús. ¿Qué pasó?

—No sé. Se despertó con una fiebre horrible, y está letárgico. Está deshidratado, y lo van a internar.

—Ya voy. —Ella ya se había salido de la línea.

—Bella —dijeron Edward y Eric.

—Mi hijo está enfermo —le dijo por encima del hombro a su jefe—. Ya voy —le dijo a Edward.

 ** _~ 0 ~_**

Él era demasiado pequeño para la cuna. Era demasiado grande para parecer acogedora. Un niño podría haber cabido fácilmente en ella, pero Nate no era un niño. No era más que un bebé.

Bella suspiró y apoyó la mejilla en los barrotes de la cama. Acarició los dedos por el pelo empapado de sudor de Nate. El corazón le dolía de una manera que no tenía idea de que era capaz de doler.

La infección había golpeado de la nada. Les había llevado más de treinta horas —infernales horas de incertidumbre y temor— pero los médicos de Nate dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro. Que estaría bien. No estaba más que un poco abatido en este momento. Bueno, abatido cuando estaba despierto, lo cual era —tanto misericordiosamente como angustiante— no a menudo.

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana. El hospital estaba tan silencioso como los hospitales nunca lo estaban. Edward finalmente se había desmayado sólo media hora antes, y se desplomó en el asiento en el lado opuesto de la cama. Bella estaba en algún lugar más allá de agotada. Había pasado agotada hacía doce horas, pero todavía no podía dormir. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos. Miedo de lo que sucedería cuando ella no pudiera ver a su hijo.

Viendo el pecho de Nate subir y bajar, el corazón de Bella se apretó. Era demasiado. Demasiado apretado. Cerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. Puso una mano sobre su boca, para no despertar a su marido o a su hijo.

—Mierda —murmuró bajo su aliento minutos más tarde, cuando estaba semi-coherente de nuevo. Aspiró con fuerza, sus dedos temblando mientras los pasaba por los rizos castaños de Nate—. Tengo una confesión que hacer, bebé. —Se secó los ojos de nuevo—. La última vez que lloré tanto fue cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de ti.

Giró su mano y trazó el tatuaje de la libélula en su muñeca. Hacía juego con el que estaba en el tobillo de su hijo. Tanto ella como Edward se habían hecho el tatuaje poco después de que Nate naciera. Ella sonrió.

»Estos tatuajes son una cosa tan divertida. Siempre he querido hablar con quien está a cargo de este sistema. El amor romántico es demasiado inestable para este tipo de permanencia. Eso es lo que siempre me tuvo tan enojada por estos malditos tatuajes.

»No es que esté diciendo que lo que siento por tu padre es inconstante. Oh Dios, Nate. Amo tanto a tu papá, que a veces pienso que me va a matar. Es una de las cosas más espantosas que he visto, y he estado en la misma habitación con monstruos, hombrecito. —Ella sorbió, secándose las lágrimas frescas que le caían de las comisuras de los ojos.

»Pero si yo pensaba que enamorarme de tu padre daba miedo, no fue nada comparado con lo que sentí cuando te tuve. —Tomó las pequeñas y regordetas manos de su hijo en la suya—. Ese amor, Nathaniel. Eso es permanente. Y supongo que, tal vez esa es la razón. Un tatuaje sería redundante. Mi amor por ti estuvo grabado en mis huesos, cosido en mi alma, al segundo que te pusieron en mis brazos. Te amo demasiado.

Su voz se quebró y se apretó los nudillos contra los labios, tratando de calmarse. Ella no tenía idea de por qué estaba tan asustada. Sólo quería a su bebé en casa. Quería estar en casa, en su cama con su bebé en sus brazos y su marido sosteniéndolos a ambos.

No debería haberse sorprendido cuando sintió el fuerte brazo de Edward alrededor de sus hombros. No lo había oído levantarse, pero ahora estaba en la silla a su lado. Se dio la vuelta y enterró la cara en su cuello, llorando su residual terror e impotencia.

—Lo tomaría todo por él. Todo —susurró entrecortadamente.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward, su mano acariciando de arriba abajo su espalda.

Bella levantó la cabeza, mirándolo.

—Yo sólo... no pedí por ninguno de los dos. Hubo un tiempo cuando yo no _quería_ a ninguno de los dos. Y ahora, a veces me siento como si alguien me lo va a arrebatar todo. —Ella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza—. Lo daría todo. Todo lo demás. Todo.

—Shhh. —Le tomó la cara entre las manos y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares—. Nate va a estar bien, corazón. Él está aquí, y yo estoy aquí, y no nos vas a perder a ninguno de los dos porque quieres más que nosotros.

—Son todo para mí. Tú y Nate.

—Somos lo más importante. —La besó en la frente—. Pero no todo. Y eso está bien. Eso es perfecto, porque vamos a enseñarle que puede desear todas las cosas por las que esté dispuesto a trabajar, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió y lo dejó jalarla a sus brazos. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Él me asustó mucho —susurró.

Edward se estremeció.

—Yo sé. Créeme, lo sé. Pero dale un par de días. Luego volveremos a jalarnos de los pelos, preguntándonos cómo algo tan pequeño tiene tanta energía y malcriadez en él.

—Bueno, él es _tu_ hijo.

 **Tercera parte**

 ** _~ Edward ~_**

—Nate. ¿Por qué en nombre de Dios estás desnudo? ¿Otra vez?

El hijo de dos años de edad de Edward, sentado en medio de su habitación, rodeado de sus juguetes, se encogió de hombros.

—No me gustan los pantalones.

—Está bien —dijo Edward lentamente—. ¿Qué tienes en contra de las camisas?

Nate lo miró con una expresión con la que Edward estaba familiarizado. Era la mirada de Bella de "Edward es un tonto".

—La camisa va con pantalones.

—Ya veo. Y no eres fan.

Nate sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. Edward tuvo que cubrir su sonrisa. Amaba cómo Nate siempre se ponía de pie con el trasero primero. Era tres veces más gracioso porque estaba desnudo. Ajeno a la alegría de su padre, Nate fue a su caja de juguetes y se inclinó sobre ella, de nuevo con el trasero al aire. Edward se rio para sí mismo.

Luego hubo un golpe en la otra habitación que tuvo a Edward de pie. Miró a Nate, que parecía no haber oído, y luego se dirigió por el pasillo rápidamente. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio que Bella estaba en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Ella estaba recostada de espalda, su teléfono celular apretado contra su pecho, con aspecto pálido.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella en voz baja.

La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para que se sentara, en cuclillas a su lado.

—¿Por qué estás en el suelo? ¿Te caíste?

Parecía drogada, los ojos desenfocados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Hizo un movimiento vago detrás de ella.

—Me caí de la silla. Estoy bien.

—Está bien. ¿Qué pasó?

—Um. —Al fin sus ojos se centraron en él—. ¿Cómo te sientes sobre California?

Sus cejas se arquearon.

—¿Nos estamos mudando? —Se había estado preparando para este anuncio durante más de un año. Ella había sido invitada a demasiados eventos con muchos de los grandes nombres en el periodismo.

—Pensé... Bueno, pensé que no me querrían ahora. Pero me dijeron que eso no era un problema.

—¿Qué no era un problema?

—Que estoy embarazada.

Edward parpadeó. Él repitió las palabras en su cabeza. No concordaban.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

Bella hizo una mueca y volvió a mirarlo.

—Y les dije antes que a ti. Mierda. Lo siento. Es sólo que, éste es uno de los grandes. De los muy, muy grandes. Y lo sé. Fui publicada en la revista Time, por lo que no debería ser una sorpresa, que incluso sepan mi nombre. Y es cierto, es una de sus filiales más pequeñas, pero estos son los chicos más grandes, Edward. Esto es intenso.

Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Espera un segundo. —Se pasó una mano por la cara—. ¿Puedes volver a la parte...?

—¿Donde dije que estoy embarazada? —Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios—. Sí, es cierto.

Se le quedó mirando. Se rio una vez.

—Y nos estamos mudando.

—Uh. Dije que tenía que hablar contigo.

—No, no lo hiciste. Sabías lo que iba a decir.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí. Les dije que sí directamente.

—Después de que les dijiste que estabas embarazada.

—Después que me dijeron que no era un problema. —Bella asintió.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Y luego ambos se echaron a reír.

—¿No podríamos incluso pensar en hacer que sea sencillo, cierto? —dijo Edward entre carcajadas, sentado a su lado y tomándola en sus brazos.

—No seríamos nosotros si fuera sin complicaciones.

Él presionó sus manos sobre su vientre, una emoción recorriéndolo.

—Otro bebé. —La besó en la mejilla. Y luego la besó de nuevo. Y otra vez. Entonces ellos se reían y besaban.

—¿Qué hacen? ¡Yo también! —Nate anunció su presencia al moverse entre ellos.

—¿Por qué estás desnudo? —preguntó Bella, riendo mientras se reorganizaban con Nate entre ellos.

Nate se encogió de hombros. Edward resopló y sacudió la cabeza. Le revolvió el cabello a su hijo y besó a su esposa una vez más.

Pasaron horas antes de que realmente pudieran hablar de ello. Nate tomó su tiempo y atención, sobre todo tratando de vestirlo de nuevo. La cena tenía que ser cocinada, servida, y la cocina limpiada. Luego estaba la hora del baño y la hora del cuento. Nate se levantó de la cama una vez, dos veces. Finalmente lo dejaron dormir en su cama y terminaron estirados en las orillas allí a cada lado de su hijo dormido.

—¿Estás realmente bien con esto? —preguntó Bella.

—¿Qué parte? ¿El bebé o la mudanza?

Ella sonrió.

—Sé cómo te sientes con el bebé, bobo No has dejado de sonreír; ¿lo sabes?

—Sí —suspiró—. ¿Qué tal una niña esta vez?

—Voy a ingresar tu solicitud con la administración. —Su sonrisa se suavizó en algo más tierno—. Me refería a la mudanza. Es mucho qué pensar. Estar lejos de tu familia.

—Ésta es mi familia. —Se estiró, apoyando una mano en su cadera—. Hemos tenido esta discusión un centenar de veces, Bella. Este no es un vagón de tren a través del desierto, donde nunca vamos a ver a nuestros amigos y familiares. Tenemos aviones y Skype. No estoy diciendo que va a ser fácil, pero ¿desde cuándo la vida ha sido fácil? Es lo correcto para nosotros.

—Eres bueno para mí, ¿lo sabes?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo que me has dado, amor, es mucho más allá de lo que podía haber esperado de la vida. —Miró a su hijo—. ¿Estás bien? Sobre el bebé, quiero decir. No teníamos pensado esto.

— _N_ _o_ lo planeamos, tampoco —dijo irónicamente—. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando dejé de ser cuidadosa con la píldora. No es lo ideal, pero nunca he querido que Nate sea hijo único, y una enorme diferencia de edad no habría sido ideal tampoco.

El asintió.

—Así que esta es nuestra vida.

Ella sonrió.

—Esta es nuestra vida.

La vida era buena.

 ** _~ Fin ~_**

* * *

 **Ahora sí nos despedimos de esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Teestoyviendo, jupy, montse lugoxtremo, Lunita Black27, paosierra, Hanna DL, ginnicullenswan, prisgpe, freedom2604, Wawis Cullen, patymdn, Jocelyn907, Jane Bells, Leah De Call, tulgarita, Rosy Canul y los anónimos.**

 **Las espero en el grupo de Facebook "** _ **la traductora malvada"**_ **(el link está en mi perfil) donde comparto adelantos y todo lo relacionado a mis traducciones.**

 **Sarai.**


End file.
